Night HunterZ
by Eclipse'z Black Rose
Summary: The Fox family is on the prowl again, as more nightmares pop up. Drac sends the whole group out on a hunt for a newly blooded Vamp thats killing anything and everything it runs across, but is the new vamp the threat? LANGUAGE! Shonen-ai
1. The Hunt for the Fledgling

_**Chapter 1: The Hunt for the Fledgling**_

Shi sat alone in the small cave behind the waterfall, staring into the small fire that she had made upon arrival. The sound of the waterfall, was the only sound to be heard throughout the cave. Sighing, she stood and started pacing around the small rocky room.

"Damn it, Abi! Where in the hell are you?" she said out loud, still pacing.

Abi, a very close family friend, was supposed to meet Shi back at the cave, with a lead on a new Vamp, recently blooded, and attacking anyone or anything it came across. But now, she was damn near an hour late, and Shi was beginning to worry about her. She continued to pace around the room several times before footsteps reached her sensitive ears. Turning, she looked towards the mouth of the cave, just to see Eclipse jogging up the path.

"Eclipse! I've been so worried about you!" she cried, running to him and throwing her arms around him.

"Hey." Eclipse panted, hugging her tightly back.

Shi stepped back, and looked at him. He had a small cut on the side of his face, that was starting to heal itself, but she could tell that I had been much deeper before it had started.

"What happened to you? Tell me everything." she said, wiping away some of the blood around the cut.

"Not now. I don't think I've lost them. I came here to get you because I heard them say that they knew you where here." Eclipse said, glancing over his shoulder.

"What? Who?" Shi asked, becoming even more worried.

"Aurora's gang." Eclipse replied, looking back at her.

All he saw when he looked at her, was fear. She glanced passed him, out of the cave, and her body began to tremble.

"Oh, babe. Come here." he said, grabbing her in a hug. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Shi sighed, and closed her eyes, hugging him back and hiding her face in his neck. Eclipse gently rubbed her back and the back of her neck, and swayed with her. Slowly, he pulled away and looked at her, before kissing her gently on the lips.

"Eclipse, we can't leave just yet." Shi muttered, looking at him, as he started towards the mouth of the cave.

"What? Why?" Eclipse asked, looking back at her.

"Its Abi. She hasn't made it back yet, after following the fledgling Vamp that Drac wanted us to chase." Shi replied.

"What?" Eclipse asked, staring at her.

"We can't leave. What if she shows up?" Shi asked.

"Shi, we _have_ to go. They are coming!" Eclipse said, gentling tugging on her arm.

"But Abi…" Shi muttered, looking at him sadly.

"I'm sure she's fine. Jake followed her when she left." Eclipse said.

"He what?" Shi asked, looking at him.

"He followed her." Eclipse replied.

"Oooohhhhh…She's gonna kick his ass…" Shi muttered.

"Yea, but hey. You do what you have to, to protect the ones you love, even if it costs getting you ass kicked from time to time." Eclipse replied, smiling.

"So, does that mean you too, follow me, even when I tell you to stay home?" Shi asked, raising an eyebrow.

Eclipse had just opened his mouth to reply, when an arrow shot passed them. He jumped and grabbed Shi, shielding her from other flying objects.Many morearrows flew passed them, as Eclipse stoodholding Shiclose and tight.A pause in the arrows, gave Eclipse and Shi a chance to run.

"Run! Go, go, go!" Eclipse yelled, pushing Shi ahead of himself.

"Shoot them! Now!" a man yelled angrily.

"Go, go! Through the bushes!" Eclipse yelled.

"Get them!" the man yelled.

The other hunters raced forward, chasing after the two fleeing Vamps.

"Bring them back alive! Lady Aurora wants at them!" the hunter yelled after the group.

"Shi! Go demon!" Eclipse yelled, changing into his demon form.

Shi changed into her demon form, as she raced through the bushes, weeds, and tall grass. A fallen tree slowed her a bit when she had to jump it, and her pant straps snagged on a branch. She yanked at it, trying to get it to pull loose, but wasn't getting anywhere.

"Damn it! Let go!" Shi screamed, ripping at it her hardest.

The strap pulled free and she fell back on the ground. Eclipse raced up, grabbing her arm, and pulling her to her feet.

"Come on! Lets go!" he cried, pulling her up.

Shi began running again, ahead of Eclipse, when he suddenly took off. Shi tried to follow him, but a hunter suddenly appeared, grabbing her ankle and dragging her back to the ground. She hadn't had the chance to scream, but fought back with the hunter, punching and kicking her way free. Eclipse noticed that she wasn't in the air with him, and looked back at the ground, only to see Shi fighting with the hunter again.

"Get off me!" Shi screamed, punching the hunter in the face, while tapping into the Vampire powers at the same time.

The hunter flew back away from her, and fell to the ground unconscious. Shi took her chance, and turned, running down the path, trying to get up her speed again. She finally broke out of the tall weeds and grass into a flat ground that would allow her to run freely without hanging to jump anything or dodge anything.

Shi was finally in the air, when she and Eclipse noticed two figures on the ground, surrounded by a bunch of other figures. As they got closer, they realized it was Abi and Jake in the center of a group of hunters.

"Eclipse, we need to help them." Shi called over the wind.

Eclipse nodded and flew down, heading for the ground. The hunters around Abi and Jake were growling and hissing loudly, and didn't even noticed them getting closer. Abi and Jake hadn't noticed them either, until Shi suddenly dive bombed a hunter about to attack Abi. Abi gasped and jumped backwards, bumping into Jake, who also jumped as Eclipse dive bombed another hunter. That left Abi and Jake a chance to attack two other hunters, and Shi and Eclipse finished their hunters, and attacked the remaining three. When they were done, the four stood together, panting and looking around at the unconscious or dead bodies of the hunters.

"Abi…" Shi said, turning to their friend. "What took so long?"

Abi looked up at her, and shook her head.

"Got attacked on the way there, got attacked while I was there, then got attacked just now. Its been hell. Not to mention, I had to save some stupid ditz who 'fell in love' with our fledgling." Abi panted.

"Who the hell fell in love with that fucker?" Shi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did I say stupid ditz? I meant stupid bitch." Abi growled.

"She didn't…" Shi muttered, shaking her head.

"She did. The stupid…grr!" Abi growled, starting to pace.

"Who the _hell_ are we talking about here?" Eclipse asked, confused.

Shi and Abi looked at him, both looked disgusted.

"Serenity…" Shi muttered, starting to walk away.

"What?!" Eclipse yelled.

"She's back?" Jake asked.

"Yea…and that dumb ass bitch decided she wanted to fall in love with the fledgling. So I had to risk my ass getting the fledgling off her when he attacked, so that she could live." Abi growled, stopping and crossing her arms.

Shi was silent for a moment, as was the boys, who stood staring at Abi, jaws dropped. Jake suddenly snapped back to reality and walked up to Abi, wrapping his arms around her.

"Wait a second…" Shi muttered, looking at Eclipse.

Eclipse looked back at her, eyebrows raised.

"You told me that he followed her…Jake, where were you during all of this?" Shi asked, now looking at Jake.

"You followed me?" Abi asked, looking back at Jake.

"Well…" Jake started but was confused on who to answer first.

"Look, Jake. I'm not mad at you…I just panic over my friends and family and all that…especially now that Serenity is back _again_, which means I'm going to be panicking over her dumb ass…I'm sorry." Shi said, dropping her head.

"For what?" Jake asked, looking at her.

"For rambling…for being somewhat snappy…" Shi muttered.

"You're not rambling. You're fine. Its understandable that you panic over us and…_her…_" Jake sounded disgusted over the word. "But, seeing that she _is_ family…its normal to panic over it."

"Yes but…I don't know. Lets just go. Abi, where was the fledgling at last?" Shi asked.

"Um…in town, back behind the theater, in that little ally thing." Abi replied.

"Shi? You aren't going to hunt it are you?" Eclipse asked.

"Yes." Shi replied, starting to walk away again.

Someone suddenly grabbed Shi's wrist and she turned, expecting to see Eclipse, but instead, came face to face with a bloodied up hunter. Growling, she eyed the hunter, and he eyed her back. The others looked up at her, and Eclipse noticing the hunter, growled himself, and walked forward.

"Let me go." Shi muttered.

"You are coming with me. Aurora wants to see you." the hunter replied.

"I'm not going anywhere. Let me go." Shi growled, baring her fangs.

"You're fangs don't scare me." the hunter remarked, smirking.

"I'm not going to say it again. Let me go." Shi said, her wings twitching.

"What, you gonna fly away with me?" the hunter laughed.

Suddenly Shi's wing flew up and collided with the hunters face with a loud _SLAP_! The hunter spun in a circle and collapsed on the ground in front of Abi, who gasped and jumped back. Glancing from the hunter to Shi, Eclipse noticed that Shi's eyes had gone the blood red color that they had been the night she attacked and killed Reko. Slowly, he walked over to her, putting his hand on her shoulder and turning her to face him.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked.

"Yea…" she replied, taking a deep breath. "I am now anyway." she added, looking back at the hunter.

"Remind me never, ever, _ever_ to piss you off!" Abi said, stepping around the hunter.

"No shit!" Jake said, following her.

"Well…I've only done that once before, so you don't have anything to worry about really…" Shi replied.

"Yea, well…just in case." Abi said, smiling.

Shi smiled back, and turned to leave.

"Lets go find dip shit and get her out of the way while we hunt the fledgling. If we don't, and she _has_ fallen in love, or so she says, she won't let us get around him." she said, walking away.

"Does Drac intend us to kill our own kind?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, not really. But if we have too, to save ourselves, then yes. Otherwise, no I, myself, don't want to kill him." Shi replied.

"Ok. Sounds good to me." Abi said, nodding.

"Good. Now, lets head into town, and find them or one or the other." Shi said, flapping her wings and jumping into the air.

"We didn't bring the wolves with us. We'll have to run along the ground." Abi said, watching her hover in place.

"That's ok, we'll give you a lift." Eclipse said, smiling.

Jake and Abi glanced at each other, then smiled at the two winged demons. Shi landed softly next to Abi, who wrapped her arms around Shi's neck, and held on tight. Shi flapped her wings and flew into the air, Abi's grip tightening around her neck. Jake caught a ride with Eclipse and together they flew into town to find the newly blooded fledgling Vamp and/or Serenity.

**A/n: Well, heres a new story...sorry if it doesnt have much of a beginning, but it'll pick up, promise! So, review for me!! LaterZ!!**


	2. The Fledgling

_**Chapter 2: The Fledgling**_

Upon reaching town, Shi and Eclipse landed in a nearby bush to change back into their human form. They walked out of the bush, and immediately came across Serenity. Sighing, Shi headed out to her, the others close behind. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, as Serenity turned to her. 

"Living. Why?" Serenity asked, crossing her arms. 

"Because you aren't supposed to be getting in our way." Shi said.

"I'm not getting in your way. That girl you call a friend tried killing my boyfriend." Serenity said, pointing to Abi. 

Jake put a hand on Abi's shoulder as she started to walk forward, and she stopped, looking back at him. Shi shook her head and looked around. 

"Serenity, he's not your boyfriend." she said.

"Yes he is!" Serenity yelled.

"He's a fucking fledgling Vampire! He will _kill _you, if you let him get to close to you! Don't you fucking get it! Abi was saving your life!" Shi yelled.

Serenity looked away, tears in her eyes.

"No. That's what she's telling you to get you against me again." she muttered.

"What!" Abi yelled, her eyes getting wide. "I don't need to lie to them in order to get them against you! You do that well enough!" 

"Abi, relax." Jake whispered. 

"I can't! Not while that bitch is lying to your faces!" Abi growled. 

Shi smiled and looked back at her. 

"You really think I'm gonna believe anything that comes out of her mouth?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Abi paused and looked at Shi, then smiled. 

"Well…I guess not." she muttered.

"Shi! I'm your little sister! Why won't you believe me, over her!" Serenity yelled.

"Because, unlike you, Abi has _never_ lied to me about anything!" Shi growled, stepping up to her little sister. "Now, where is the fledgling?" 

"I'm not telling you! You're just going to go and kill him, like the heartless bitch that you are!" Serenity said, tears in her eyes, staring back at Shi. 

"You didn't…" Abi growled, trying to walk forward again. 

"Yes, I guess to you, I would be a heartless bitch…considering I'm such a bad sister." Shi remarked, smiling.

"Its not funny!" Serenity yelled. 

"Never said it was." Shi said, shrugging.

"Where is the Vamp?" Eclipse asked. 

"I'm not saying!" Serenity yelled. 

"That's ok. I know where he is." Shi said, turning and walking away.

"No you don't! You're just trying to trick me into saying!" Serenity yelled, watching her. 

"Have you forgotten our little tricks, Serenity?" Shi asked, turning and walking backwards, while looking at her. 

"What?" Serenity asked, looking confused. 

"Anyone who has Vampire blood racing through their veins, is able to read minds. Surprised you forgot a cool trick like that." Shi smirked, turning and walking forward again. 

Serenity's breath caught in her throat, as she watched Shi and the others leave, heading for her 'boyfriend'. Looking around, she tried to think of something that would distract them, or at least slow them down enough for her to get back to the Vamp, and get him out of the way. Spotting a huge billboard sign hanging ahead of them, she had an idea. 

"So, Shi…Where is the fledge?" Abi asked, looking around.

"Underground, beneath the gas station across from the mall." Shi replied.

"Underground?" Eclipse asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yea. Apparently there is a small cavern under us, that he is hiding out in. The manholes and sewer tunnels will lead us there." Shi explained. 

Jake, who was walking behind the others, heard a cracking and looked up just in time to see the huge billboard wobble and start to fall forward.

"Shi! Look out!" he yelled, racing forward. 

Eclipse looked up, and grabbed Abi, who was right beside him, as Jake tackled Shi, both of them rolling out of the way as the billboard slammed into the ground, and shattered. Jake and Shi sat up off the ground and looked at the wreckage, panting. Shi had a few scraps on her shoulder, the healed quickly. 

"Thanks a lot." she said, looking at Jake.

"No problem." Jake panted, standing up. 

He helped Shi up, and turned to see Abi jumping over pieces of the billboard, and raced to him. 

"Are you ok!" she cried, checking him over.

"I'm fine. How bout you?" Jake asked, looking at her.

"I'm ok. Eclipse pulled me out of the way." Abi replied. 

Eclipse soon ran to Shi, hugging her tightly, then pulled away and looked her over. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Shi said, laughing lightly. 

"Man, I didn't see Jake. I thought you where gone." Eclipse said, sighing and hugging Shi tight again. 

"I'm ok." Shi said, hugging him back. 

As she hugged Eclipse, she caught a glimpse of someone on top of the building, where the billboard had been. She focused on the person, and realized it was Serenity staring down at them. She growled deeply, and Eclipse tensed a little. 

"What?" he asked, pulling away, and looking at her. 

"Serenity. That bitch tried to kill us!" Shi growled, pointing up to the building top. 

Abi and Jake looked up at the building, and saw Serenity standing there. Suddenly, she disappeared, flitting towards the gas station. 

"Come on!" Shi yelled, flitting after her little sister. 

The others followed her, racing Serenity to the manhole that led to the fledgling. They all reached the hole at the same time, but Shi stepped on the cover so Serenity couldn't lift it up. 

"Shi! Get off!" Serenity yelled.

Suddenly Abi attacked Serenity, pinning her down by her throat and sitting on top of her, straddling her stomach. Jake skidded to a halt just be side her, and looked down at them. 

"You almost killed my love!" Abi yelled.

"I wasn't trying to kill you! I was just trying to slow you down so I could get here first!" Serenity yelled. 

"Bullshit!" Abi spat, tightening her grip on Serenity's neck.

"Abi! Don't kill her!" Jake yelled. 

"Yes, Abi. Don't kill her. Just take her over there, and make sure she doesn't follow us down." Shi said, pointing to a alley way.

Abi smirked evilly and looked up at Shi. 

"What do I do if she tries to get away?" she asked. 

Shi laughed at her and stepped up to the manhole, as Eclipse uncovered it. 

"What ever you have to." she said, then jumped down into it. 

"Ooo….Yay!" Abi said, getting her feet and dragging Serenity up with her. 

"Shi!" Serenity screamed. 

Jake watched Abi drag Serenity off to the alley, then looked back at the manhole that Eclipse and Shi had already disappeared through. 

'_Should I go help them….or stay with Abi incase she needs me?" _he thought, looking from the manhole, to the alley where Serenity and Abi where.

"Damn it all! Why do I have to get stuck with the hard decisions!" Jake yelled out loud. 

Slowly, he made his way over to the alley way, but heard something coming from the manhole, and looked back to see an unknown person climbing out, cut and bloodied up, with bite marks all over his body. He slowly went back over to the man, examining the bite marks all over him.

"Sir, are you ok?" he asked, gently touching the mans shoulder.

"Help me!" the man yelled, making Jake jump.

"What? What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"A monster! I saw it! It bit me! Help me!" the man yelled, clinging to Jake's arms. 

"Ok, ok! Its ok now, you're safe now." Jake said, pulling the man out of the manhole.

"You don't understand! He's a Vampire! He hunts at night! And he'll come for you! You have to run and get away from here!" the man yelled, looking Jake in the eye. 

"Its ok now. He's not going to come after you or me or anyone else." Jake said, smiling weakly. 

"You don't know him! He's ruthless! He's blood thirsty! He's psycho and crazy! He'll hunt and hunt and hunt!" the man yelled. 

Jake looked around, wishing someone would come and help him, but no one was around. The man suddenly collapsed on the ground and fell limp. Jake looked at the man, and listened, but didn't hear a heart beat or pulse. Sighing, he pulled the man off to the side, where he was out of site of any passing people, and looked back at the manhole. Slowly he stood up, and paced around the manhole, listening to both the sounds coming from the alley and the sounds coming from the manhole. 

Down in the sewers, Shi and Eclipse silently walked along, trying to get their eyes to adjust to the darkness. Eclipse was walking behind Shi, holding her hand so that he would know if something happened to her. They soon saw a very dim light ahead of them, and slowed their pace. As they neared the light, the small tunnel opened up into a small cavern, lit with several candles. Shi and Eclipse stopped at the mouth of the cavern, and looked around the small room. In the middle of the room, sitting with his back to them, was the fledgling Vamp, rocking himself gently and whispering something. Shi and Eclipse glanced at each other, then back out to the fledgling, listening harder to see what he was saying.

"What's happening to me? What's going on?" he was whispering frantically. 

Shi looked at Eclipse sadly, gaining a glance back. Slowly, he and Shi walked out into the cavern, trying to be as quiet as possible. But the fledgling heard them, and stood, turning quickly to face them. 

"Who are you! And what do you want!" he yelled. 

"Relax." Shi breathed, but he heard her. "We're only here to help." 

"No one can help me! Its dangerous down here. Leave! Before something bad happens!" the boy yelled. 

"We aren't going anywhere." Eclipse said.

"You must! I can't control myself! Leave me!" the boy begged.

"No. We can help because we know what you are." Shi said, her heart starting to race. 

"You what?" the boy asked.

"We know why you act like this." Shi replied.

"Why? Tell me!" the boy asked.

"First, tell us your name." Eclipse said. 

The boy hesitated for a minute, watching them, then sighed. Shi, watching him, noticed that his hair was a dark brown color, and his eyes were beautiful�crimson orbs. His skin was paler that Eclipse's and his body was well toned. He was a bit taller than Eclipse as well, but not by much, maybe one to two inches more. A silver lip ring glinted in the candle light as he looked at them. 

"Ryan…Ryan Trenton Ross." he replied, dropping his head. 

"Well, Ryan. I am Shi, and this is Eclipse. We are here to help you, because we know what you are, and how _to _help you." Shi replied, smiling.

"What am I? And how can you help me?" Ryan asked. 

"This may sound crazy, but its true…" Shi muttered, looking at Eclipse. He nodded and she looked back at Ryan. "You've been bitten by a Vamp, and have turned yourself. If you come with us, we can help you get over your cravings." 

Ryan thought a minute, then shook his head, and backed away. 

"I can't go out there! Every time I do, someone gets hurt! The smell…oh…the smell…it smells so good, and I have to have some!" Ryan growled. 

"No! Don't think about it! That makes it all worse!" Eclipse yelled. 

"I need blood now!" Ryan yelled, suddenly appearing in front of Shi, making her scream and jump away from him. Eclipse growled and ran in front of Shi, shielding her from Ryan as he attacked, scratching and biting Eclipse. 

"Damn it!" Eclipse yelled, shoving Ryan back away from them. 

Ryan fell to the floor, but jumped back up instantly, like he was a rubber ball, and took off down the tunnel. Eclipse grabbed Shi's hand and followed Ryan down the tunnel, running as fast as he could with out flitting. Shi was close behind, and if she had been any closer, she would be running on his heals. 

"Jake! He's coming!" Eclipse yelled. 

Jake, his sensitive ears picking Eclipse's cry up as if he were standing right beside him, looked back at the manhole, just as Ryan jumped out of it. Ryan was only able to take a few steps, before Jake attacked him and pinned him to the ground. Ryan fought against his hold, so Jake tightened his grip, holding him down with most of his strength. Shi and Eclipse climbed up through the hole, and looked at them, panting. Abi, hearing the commotion, pulled Serenity along back to the manhole, where she saw Jake and Ryan on the ground and Shi and Eclipse standing close by.

"Let him go!" Serenity screamed. 

"Shut it!" Abi snapped, punching her in the face. 

Shi smiled at Abi, and bent over, placing her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath. Abi gasped when she saw the blood running from Eclipse's neck, from where Ryan had bitten him, and the claw marks running down his chest, starting at his shoulders. 

"Eclipse! What the hell happened to you?" she asked, staring wide eyed at him. 

Eclipse pointed to Ryan, who was still fighting Jake. Abi looked down at Ryan, still gripping Serenity by the shirt, and shook her head. After a few more minutes, Jake hauled off and punched Ryan in the face, knocking the newly blooded Vamp unconscious. Serenity screamed, and reached for him, but Abi jerked her away, while Jake picked Ryan up and tossed him over his shoulder. 

"Lets get him back to Drac, before he wakes up." he said, starting to walk away. 

"Good idea." Shi muttered, nodding and following him. 

"Abi! Come on!" Jake called, as they headed down the alley way. 

"Coming!" Abi called, then knocked Serenity out. 

She quickly raced after them, catching up almost instantly. As they reached the side walk, they stopped and looked at each other. 

"Ok, now what? We didn't drive here, we flew. And Ryan can't be out in the sunlight, since he's just been blooded." Shi said, looking at them. 

Abi looked around at the near by stores, and had an idea. 

"Shi, do you have any money on you?" she asked, turning back to Shi.

"Abi, I don't think this is the time for energy drinks." Jake muttered. 

"No, silly. I'm only asking because they sell blankets over there." Abi said, pointing to a small store. 

Shi looked over and smiled back at Abi. 

"Ok, you two wait here. Me and Abi will go over and pick out a blanket to throw over him." she said. 

"Ok." Eclipse and Jake said, nodding. 

Jake gently set Ryan down on the ground, leaning him back against the concrete wall, and looked back at Eclipse, as the two girls went across the street to the shop. 

"What if Serenity comes back around before they come back?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Eclipse looked up at him, and chuckled. 

"We'll cross that bridge, when and if we get to it." he said, smiling.

"Ok." Jake said, smiling back and looking towards the store. 

Inside the store, Shi and Abi looked around at several different blankets. Abi grabbed a black one and held it up, looking at it.

"Abi, we don't want him to roast on the way back." Shi said, smiling.

"Huh? Oh. Right." Abi said, smiling innocently and putting the blanket back down. 

Shi smiled at her, and picked up a white blanket that was thin, but wouldn't attract the heat as much. Abi looked at another blanket, that was a crimson color, then looked back at Shi, smiling. Shi examined the blanket and set down the white one, smiling back.

"Oh alright, lets go." she said, heading for the cashier. 

"Yay! And I'm stealing it once we get what's-his-face into the lair." Abi said, following her.

Shi laughed as Abi handed the cashier the blanket. She scanned it, and put it in a bag, and looked at Shi. 

"Your total is five o' three." she said blandly. 

"Kay. Here's six, and keep the change." Shi replied, grabbing the bag and leaving. 

The girl watched after them, shocked that she'd leave so much change behind. She watched the two cross the street to where the two boys where standing, and one was sitting on the ground, and looked to be unconscious. Feeling suspicious, she picked up the phone to call the cops, when a voice popped into her head. 

'_Put the phone down, and look away.' _it said, making her look around. '_Call the cops, and I'll hunt you down._' the voice threatened. 

The girl gasped, and dropped the phone down on its cradle and looked around the store. Outside, Eclipse was howling with laughter, making Shi and Abi look at him oddly. 

"What the hell is so funny?" Shi asked.

"What I just did." Eclipse laughed. 

"And that was?…" Abi asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Threatened that girl, using telepathy." Eclipse said, smiling. 

"Why? What did she do?" Jake asked, looking back at the store. 

"She was going to call the cops on us." Eclipse said.

"What? Why? We paid for the blanket! Fuck, Shi even left a shit load of change behind!" Abi cried. 

"She thought we were going to hurt Ryan." Eclipse replied.

"Oh…I see…Lets go before he wakes up." Abi said, unfolding the blanket. 

Jake nodded and picked Ryan back up, and Abi and Shi tossed the blanket over him, making sure none of his skin was showing. They quickly headed back to the woods, where Shadow met them with the wolves, and where the headed to the lair,�in which�Drac was awaiting their arrival. 

**_A/n: well, theres the next chapter. i hope it isnt to boring...if it is, it'll pick up here soon, i promise! So bare with me, ok! Review for me! LaterZ!_**


	3. Checking Up

_**Chapter 3: Checking Up**_

It had been several days since Shi and the others had dropped Ryan Trenton Ross off at Drac's lair, and today, Shi was going back to check on him. No one else in the house was up yet, so she wrote a note for Eclipse, and left it on her pillow beside him. She gently kissed his lips before heading out the door. Atsuko and the pups met her at the bottom of the stairs, wanting to go out. 

"No, no. You guys have to stay in." Shi whispered, petting each of them before going to the door. 

As she reached the door, someone spoke softly from the kitchen door way, making her jump. 

"Where do you think you're going, this early in the morning?" a girls voice asked. 

Spinning around, Shi's eyes fell one her sister, Shadow, standing in the door way, holding a cup of coffee. Smiling, Shi took a deep breath to calm herself, and stepped forward. 

"Going to go check on the young blood that Drac had us bring in." she said quietly. 

"Oh, I see. Not going to tell us, huh?" Shadow teased, smiling. 

"I left Eclipse a note. He would have told you." Shi said, returning the smile. 

"Sure he would…" Shadow muttered, walking out of the kitchen, after turning off the light. "Be careful out there. Just because Reko is dead, doesn't mean we are safe." she said, heading for the couch. 

"I know, and I will be. I'll call when I get there and when I'm on my way back." Shi said, smiling.

"Ok. See ya." Shadow said, as Shi disappeared out the door. 

Shi went to her car, and started it up. Having thought of the idea the night before, Shi parked her car outside of the garage, so that when she started it, it wouldn't be so loud. She was soon speeding down the dirt road, heading for the main highway, listening to music, and thinking of the silent treatment she was going to get when she got home, for not waking anyone up. 

Eclipse stirred lightly in his sleep, and lifted his arm to wrap around Shi, but only met an empty space, and the mattress. Eyes flying open, he bolted upright in bed, and looked around. Spotting the note on Shi's pillow, he picked it up and read it silently. 

_Eclipse,_

_Sorry that I didn't wake you, but I'm just going to check on Ryan. And I know that Drac will be there, and it will save you two from fighting in front of the poor boy, so I decided it better if I let you sleep. Please don't be to made at me. I love you, and I'll be home soon. I promise to call when I get there, and when I'm on my way back. Love you. _

_ShiFox_

Sighing, Eclipse lay the note down and lay back down in bed, covering his eyes with his arm. After a few minutes, he let his arm slide off his face, and sat staring up at the ceiling. Slowly, he sat up, and stretched, before tossing the blanket off and heading for the bathroom. 

Shadow sat silently on the couch watching tv when Eclipse slowly made his way down, as usual, clad in only his night pants. Shadow smiled at him as he stopped next to the couch and looked at the t.v. 

"What in the hell are you watching?" he asked, scratching his back.

"Some dumb ass show on the scary channel." Shadow replied.

Eclipse laughed and shook his head, walking away to the kitchen. Abi soon came down, following the scent of coffee as usual, and Shadow smiled at her. 

"You don't like my coffee smell?" she teased. 

"Eh?" Abi asked, confused.

"You didn't come down as fast as you do when Shi makes coffee…you just don't like my coffee…" Shadow teased, pretending to pout. 

"Oh…zip it." Abi muttered playfully, walking off.

Shadow laughed lightly and started watching t.v again. As Abi entered the kitchen, Eclipse was pouring himself some coffee, and looked up at her. 

"Is it me, or is Shadow in a damn good mood today?" Abi asked.

"She's in a damn good mood today." Eclipse said, laughing.

"Ok, just checking." Abi replied, smiling. 

She looked around the room and noticed that Shi wasn't in there with him, or out in the living room with Shadow. Then it suddenly clicked that Shadow made the coffee this morning. Where the hell was Shi? She _always_ makes the coffee. 

"Where's Shi?" she asked, looking up at Eclipse.

"She went to check on the young blood we hunted down the other day." he replied. 

"What! And she didn't wake me up!" Abi cried. 

"I guess not. She didn't wake any of us up I don't suppose." Eclipse said, shrugging. 

"That little heifer!" Abi muttered.

Eclipse laughed lightly and left for the living room, sitting down next to Shadow, who smiled up at him. 

"Sleep well?" she asked. 

"As always." Eclipse replied, smiling and setting his coffee on the end table. 

"You did find Shi's note, right?" Shadow asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Do you think I'd be this calm if I hadn't?" Eclipse asked, smirking at her. 

"Well I guess not." Shadow laughed. 

"How did you know, anyway?" Eclipse asked.

"I was up when she was trying to sneak out." Shadow said, laughing. 

"Ah…how long ago was this?" Eclipse asked. 

"Only about twenty minutes ago. You came down maybe five minutes after she left." Shadow said, looking at the clock. 

"Damn it!" Eclipse said, then pulled his feet up on the couch. 

xXxXxXxXxXx

It didn't take Shi long to reach the lair at the rate she was driving. It usually didn't take her long to get anywhere, come to think of it. Shi stopped her car just ahead of the clearing where the door to the lair was, seeing that there where trees everywhere, it would be hard to get the car in there, and hell to get it back out. Getting out, Shi walked over to the door, and knocked three times, and as usual, the door swung open, and an unknown Vampire stood there. Smiling, Shi started to walk passed him, but he held up his arm, stopping her. 

"What's your business in Drac Blooddimond's Lair?" he asked, his voice deep and gruff. 

"Uh…He's expecting me." Shi said, looking at him, eyebrow raised. 

"Really now? He never told me he was expecting anyone, and I'm on door watch all day." the Vamp said.

"Good for you. Why don't you call him and ask him yourself? Until then, I'd appreciate it if you let me pass." Shi said. 

"Sorry miss. I can't do that." the Vamp said, shaking his head. 

"Which one? Let me pass or call your Sire?" Shi asked, her voice getting intimidating. 

The Vamp hesitated for a moment, the swallowed and sighed.

"Either. He said not to bother him today…he's…very busy." he replied nervously. 

"Well, sir, either you call him, or I will, because I don't have all day. I have places to be, things to do and shit like that. Now make up your mind." Shi said, smirking.

"Yes ma'am." the Vamp said, then thought a moment. "Go ahead." he said, moving his arm. 

"Good boy." Shi said, smiling and heading down the stairs. 

The Vamp watched her for a moment, then sighed and closed the door as she disappeared around the corner, headed for Drac's room. Shi slowly made her way down the hall, looking into the rooms, until she found Ryan's room, and stepped in quietly. He was sleeping peacefully on his back, with his head facing away from her. Shi could see the scars where he had been bitten on his neck, and they where only inches from the main vein. Sighing, Shi stepped up closer to him, and watched him sleep for a few minutes, when she heard someone whisper her name. Looking to the door, she saw Drac standing there, smiling. 

"Hey." he whispered, as she walked to him. 

"Hey. How is he?" Shi asked quietly, as Drac lead her down the hallway a bit. 

"Well, he's getting better, but not exactly completely there. He's been running wild for a few days now. He keeps muttering in his sleep about someone named Shania…know her?" Drac asked.

"Shania? No…not that I know of. Get the rest of her name?" Shi asked.

"No, not yet. When he wakes, I'm going to give him my blood concoction that keeps the cravings down. Its been working so far, but I don't know if he'll ever be able to come off it." Drac muttered. 

"What does Doc think?" Shi asked.

"What I just said." Drac said, laughing. 

"Oh, I see. Gotcha." Shi said, smiling. 

"Sire! He's waking!" someone yelled from Ryan's room. 

Drac and Shi turned to look at him, then walked quickly down the hall to the room, where Ryan was stirring lightly. Shi stood on one side of the bed while Drac took the other, and looked down at the young fledgling Vampire. Slowly, Ryan's eyes opened, and he looked up at her and Drac. 

"Where…am I?" he asked, his voice hoarse. 

"You mean to tell me, Jake's punch knocked him out for this long?" Shi asked, eyes wide.

Drac shrugged and looked up at her. 

"He's been out since you brought him in." he said.

"Wow…remind me never to piss Jake off then." Shi muttered, looking back down at Ryan. 

"Where's…Shania?" he asked quietly. 

"Shania who?" Shi asked, kneeling down beside his bed. 

"Shania Raylen Rose…" Ryan muttered.

Shi looked up at Drac, who shrugged again. Looking back at Ryan, she smiled. 

"I'll find her for you." she said.

"I think…she's in trouble…" Ryan said, coughing. 

"Trouble? With who?" Shi asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Some girl…in a mansion…in the middle of the woods…" Ryan muttered, still groggy from sleep. 

Shi's heart skipped a beat when she realized who he was talking about. For his sake and everyone else's, she hoped that she was thinking wrong. Smiling again, she stood up and started to walk away. But before she got to far, Ryan grabbed her wrist, making her stop and look back at him. 

"Don't leave…please." he muttered, smiling weakly. 

Those crimson eyes of his seemed to hold her for a second, then, shaking her head, she smiled at him, and walked back up to the bed. 

"I'll go prepare you a drink." Drac said, smiling and leaving. 

Ryan released Shi's wrist, and she sat gently on the side of the bed, beside him. 

"So, who is this Shania you speak of?" she asked, looking at him. 

Ryan smiled and seemed to daze off a bit. 

"She's the most wonderful person in this world. She's beautiful, funny, smart, and sweet, all wrapped up in one." he said, smiling. 

Shi smiled too, and looked away, but still listening to him. 

"She is a close friend of mine…someday I hope that she'll be more, but for now, I'm just glad to have her as a friend." Ryan explained. 

"That's great. What does she look like?" Shi asked, looking back at him. 

"Oh…she's beautiful. She has long, light brown hair, and gorgeous hazel eyes…her skin is a fair tan and her body perfect…" Ryan went on, still spaced out. 

Shi giggled at him and sighed. As he spaced, Shi examined him, and saw something on his arm that she never realized before.

"What's this?" she asked, tugging at a bright red ribbon, tied to his upper arm. 

Ryan snapped out of his daze, and looked over at the band on which Shi was gently tugging at. 

"Shania's ribbon." he said, smiling. "I found it in the bushes…after we where attacked that night…" he said, starting to space again. 

"What happened?" Shi asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Ryan looked up at her, and smiled, then looked back down at the blankets covering his body. 

"Shania and I were out walking through the woods…I had a surprise for her, that I wanted to show her. We were half way there, when I started sensing someone following us. I kept looking back over our shoulders, but there was no one or nothing there. So I ignored it…I shouldn't have…I should have taken her home right away. Something somewhere inside of me told me to take her home, but I didn't listen to it…" Ryan explained, tears forming in his eyes. 

Shi could hear the pain in his voice as he went on, and looked away to hide her own pain showing in her eyes and on her face. 

"We walked for a few minutes, when this group of guys and one girls showed up out of no where. They attacked Shania, and took her away, and one, just one, attacked me. I still remember the searing pain that shot through my body when he bit me. I heard Shania scream, and then it all went black…I thought I was dead…but when I opened my eyes, I was still in the woods, where we had been when we were attacked. I saw the ribbon blowing in the wind, tangled up in a bush…so I grabbed it, and here it is now…and I promised to find Shania, no matter what." Ryan said, a tear escaping and rolling down his cheek. 

Shi sighed and looked back at him. He was still looking away, but she knew he was listening to anything and everything around them. Slowly, she outstretched a hand towards his face.

"Don't worry…" she said, speaking softly. "We'll find her. I promise." Her hand gently touched his face, wiping away the tear that had fallen, and causing him to close his eyes. 

Drac suddenly came around the corner, and Shi let her hand drop from Ryan's face and stood up. 

"I must be going, really." she said, fighting to keep her voice steady. 

"What? Already? But you just got here." Drac said. 

Ryan looked up at her, and she smiled weakly at him. 

"I'll be back…but…I can tell Abi is already pissed off at me, so I need to get home and make it back on her good side." Shi said, looking up at Drac.

"Oh, all right." Drac said, handing Ryan the glass of blood he had just returned with. 

"When will you be coming back?" Ryan asked quietly. 

"Very soon." Shi said, smiling.

Ryan nodded and took a sip of his glass. Shi turned and headed for the door, Drac following her. 

"I'll be right back, Ryan." he said, looking back at the young Vamp. 

"Ok." Ryan said, nodding. 

Drac walked Shi back up to the door, and walked out with her. The sun was bright, and Shi shielded her eyes from its rays, and blinked away a few tears. 

"And where are your sunglasses, missy?" Drac teased, also shielding his eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing, Mr." Shi teased back. 

Drac laughed and looked around. 

"While you really be coming back soon?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?" Shi asked.

"No reason." Drac said, shrugging. 

Shi studied him a minute, raising an eyebrow. 

"Uh-huh…" she mused, then looked back at her car. 

Drac smiled at her, as she started to take a few steps toward her car. 

"What? No good-bye hug? Not even a see you later?" Drac asked, crossing his arms. 

"See you later!" Shi called as she walked on. 

"Jee thanks…" Drac muttered, shaking his head. 

"You're welcome. See you when I come back again!" Shi said, not even looking back at him. 

"Later." Drac muttered, his temper rising a bit, as he turned and headed back in. 

When Shi reached her car, she quickly got in, as the tears of Ryan's story caught up with her. She had never before been so emotional over something like that, but maybe seeing as she's been in this situation before, that's why it gets to her. Sighing, Shi wiped away her tears, and started her car, leaving for town. 

A few minutes later, Shi was pulling into the parking lot of _Wal-Mart­, _to do some food shopping for the wolves and panthers before she headed home. Before heading into the store, she pulled out her phone and dialed the house phone. It rang a few times, before someone picked up. It was Eclipse. 

"_Hello?" _he asked.

"Hey, its me. Just calling as I promised." Shi said, smiling. 

"_Oh, hey! Man, are you in trouble with Abi." _Eclipse said, and Shi could hear the smile in his voice. 

"Yea, yea, yea. Don't rub it in. I'll make it up to her." Shi said, smiling and looking out the window. 

"_Ok then. How long will you be? I miss you." _Eclipse asked. 

"Aww." Shi said, smiling. "I haven't been gone that long, have I?" she asked.

_"Well, seeing as I haven't seen you since last night, yes." _Eclipse teased.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm going to do a little shopping while I'm out, for the wolves and panthers. Then I'll be on my way." Shi replied. 

"_Ok then. Be careful." _Eclipse said. 

"I will. Love you." Shi said. 

"_Love you too." _Eclipse replied, before hanging up. 

Shi closed her phone and put it back in her pocket, then headed in. People stopped to stare at her as she walked around the store, and some even gave her evil eyes. Shi ignored them all and went about her business, gathering only what she needed at the moment, then heading to the check out. After she was done at this store, she headed down the street to _Best Buy_, where they sold un-edited cds. 

Shi quickly scanned the cd selection that they had, finding two cd's that she remembered Abi talking about that she wanted. She grabbed both cds, and headed up to the front to check out, when someone grabbed her arm. 

"Excuse me, do I know you?" the guy who had grabbed her asked. 

"Uh, no. Don't believe so. Mind letting me go?" Shi replied, gently pulling away. 

The guy smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

"Isn't your name Shi?" he asked.

Shi hesitated a minute before replied, studying him closely. He was severely overweight, had short black hair, and big thick glasses. 

"How do you know me, and I not know you?" she asked. 

"You know me, you just don't want to admit it. We used to go together." the guy said. 

Shi laughed uncontrollably, and was unable to stop. The guy looked at her, hurt taking over his features. Shi covered her mouth, and looked away, trying to stop laughing. 

"Sorry, but I have to go." she said, walking away.

"You know you want me back!" the guy called after her, making other people stop and stare. 

Shi stopped and slowly turned around to look at him. 

"You want to know something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I would never date a fat, perverted fucker like yourself! You have me mixed around with someone else, because I sure as hell never dated you! And for your information, I am happy with someone, and would not give him up for the world!" 

The people around cheered her and slowly went about their business, as the guy stood there, hurt. Shi turned and walked away, paying for the cds and leaving, heading for home. 

**_A/n: alrighty, theres the next chapter! sorry its so long! but hey, its there. and ignore the spellings, cuz i'm in a hurry, adn dont give a shit at the moment:D so, review for me! LaterZ!_**


	4. The Photo Booth

_**Chapter 4: The Photo Booth**_

When she walked through the door, Shi looked around at a deserted living room and dark kitchen. Beginning to wonder, she went to the garage door, and checked to see if the cars were gone. Nope, still there. Setting down her shopping bags, Shi pulled her hoodie off and hung it on the coat rack beside the door. That's when she heard rushing footsteps from the stair case.

"Where the hell have you been?" Abi's voice rang out. "What the hell is your problem, not waking me up like that?! What the hell…" Abi paused for a moment, spotting the shopping bag that Shi picked back up. "Is that?" she asked, smiling.

"Well…I figured you would be pissed at me, so…I got you an 'I'm sorry' present." Shi said, smiling.

"Aww…I like those!" Abi said, smiling.

Shi smiled, and handed the bag to Abi, who took it and went to sit down on the couch. Shi followed her and sat down beside her, sitting Indian style, facing Abi. Abi opened the bag and looked in, pulling out the two cds. Gasping, she looked over the two cds, then up at Shi.

"_Trapt(1) _and _Murderdolls(2)_?! How did you know?!" she gasped.

"Eh…lucky guess." Shi said, smiling innocently.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Abi cried, attacking Shi, knocking the two off the couch.

Just as they hit the ground, Jake came down the stairs and stopped dead, looking at the two girls.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he asked, getting squeaky.

Abi and Shi looked up at him, and smiled innocently.

"Eh…well…" Abi started.

"What's all the racket about?" Adam asked, showing up behind Jake. Then he noticed the girls. "Damn! Why didn't you tell me?! I want in on this!"

"No you aren't either! If any one gets in on this, its me!" Jake growled to him.

"What?!" Shi squeaked.

"What are we talking about here?" Eclipse asked, stepping out of Shi's room.

"Threesomes!" Adam said.

"Huh?!" Eclipse asked, looking over the railing at the girls. "Well! That's hot!"

"Eh…not what you think boys, sorry." Abi said, sitting up.

Unfortunately, Abi was still straddling Shi's lap, making all three of the boys eyebrows raise.

"Ooo!" they all said together.

"What? What am I missing?" Shadow asked, walking around the corner.

Spotting Shi and Abi, she stopped dead and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"Shi…when did you go bi?" she asked.

"I didn't! Abi, get off!" Shi said.

"Yes, Abi. Get off." Adam said, smirking.

_Smack!_ Jake's hand collided with the back of his head.

"Ow!" Adam said, rubbing his head.

"Shut up." he growled.

"Well, Jake. I'm sure the same thoughts were going through that dirty little mind of yours." Abi said, standing up and helping Shi up.

"Eh, heh heh….no!" Jake said, smiling innocently.

"I can hear the lie in your voice, dear! Nice try." Abi said smirking.

Jake blushed several shades of red, and looked away. Eclipse and Adam smirked and turned to head back up the stairs. Shi laughed and looked at Abi, who smiled back.

"So…am I forgiven?" she asked.

Abi thought a minute, then smiled at Shi and nodded.

"Yea. Thanks a lot for the cds." she replied.

"No problem. Oh yea! That blanket that we got for Ryan, is in my car. I'll get it later if you want." Shi said.

"Ok. Cool." Abi said, nodding.

"Actually…Boys! And Shadow, what do you say to go and hang out at the mall for a bit?" Shi asked,

The boys looked at each other and then up to Shadow, then glancing back down at Shi.

"Sure." they all said together.

"Great! I'm bored, so lets go out for a while." Shi said, smiling.

"Sweet!" everyone said, heading for the upstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are we ready?!" Abi yelled from the garage door.

Shi and Shadow had given her their keys to go and start the cars while they finished getting ready and now she was standing and waiting by the door, ready to go. Jake came down the stairs wearing a black tank top, (that, mind you, fit tight around his upper body), and black Tripp pants, that's straps hung down the backs of his legs. Abi watched him as he came down, smiling.

"What?" he asked, a smirk crossing his lips as he made his way over to her.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you in those pants?" Abi asked, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hmm…lets see…well, you've told me how much you loved me…but no, don't think you've told me how much you love me in these pants." he teased, wrapping her in his arms, and kissing her.

"Good, well then I love you in those pants!" Abi said, kissing him back.

Jake smiled and hugged her tight to his body, playfully nipping at her neck, making her laugh. Jake walked her backwards, his feet on the outsides of both hers, making her laugh more. Eclipse and Shi were the next two to come down, smiling at them, when Eclipse sat on the railing and slid down.

"WWEE!!" he cried, as he slid off and landed on his feet.

Abi and Jake turned around and watched as Shi did the same, only from the top of the stairs. And of course, Adam saw this and tried to skate down it on his feet, rather than sitting down. Sadly, he lost his balance and had to jump off over the railing, tripping over Kohna along the way and disappeared behind the couch with a loud _THUD. _

Shi, Jake, Eclipse and Abi howled with laughter, and even Adam was cracking up when he pulled himself up over the back over the couch. Shi and Abi doubled over, laughing so hard tears were rolling down their faces. After a few minutes, they all managed to control themselves, and stood up straight, panting. They all looked at each other and started giggling again, but managed to keep themselves controlled.

"Ok, that was hilarious." Abi giggled, looking back at Adam.

"And fun!" Adam yelled, making them laugh again.

Shadow and Shade soon came down and looked at the two tear stained girls.

"Why have you been crying? What have we missed?!" Shadow asked, panic gripping her voice.

"Relax, relax! Nothing bad happened." Shi said, smiling.

"Yea, other than Adam being a dumbass and falling off the railing." Abi laughed.

"Falling off the railing…Adam, were you trying to skate down it again?" Shadow asked, eyeing Adam.

Adam smiled innocently and nodded. Rolling her eyes and sighing, Shadow shook her head as she walked to the garage door.

"You are a dumbass, you know that?" she said.

"Yea, I know." Adam replied smiling.

"Good, now get your ass in the car. Lets go." Shadow said, holding open the door.

Adam raced out and jumped in the back seat of her car, and smiled out the window. Shaking her head, Shi opened the front door, and held it open for the others, who made their way out and over to her car.

"Just like a damn kid." she muttered, looking at Shadow.

"I know it. Oh well." Shadow said, smiling and heading out the door, Shade right behind her.

"You guys be good!" she called to the wolves and two panthers.

Locking the door before she closed it, Shi headed out to her car, where Abi, Jake and Eclipse were already waiting for her. Getting in, she lead the way into town.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After stopping at their favorite Chinese restaurant, and having the usual, food fight, the group left for the mall. Eclipse at the moment, was chasing Shi around a small store, while she was tossing things back at him, making all the preps managing the store, very pissed.

"Come here!" he laughed, circling the small stand of pink and baby blue t-shirts.

"No! Catch me if you can!" Shi called, racing around that stand to another one full of girls underwear. "Look Eclipse! A thong for you!!" she cried, launching a pair of hot pink thongs at him.

Abi and Jake howled with laughter from the door way and Shadow and Shade started another chase through the store. The manager of the store came out yelling and cussing them out. Adam had apparently disappeared to the bathroom or something because he was no where to be seen at the moment.

"Get your gothic asses out of here! Or I'm calling the damn security!" she screamed.

"Ooo, Eclipse listen to this! We have prejudice prep here, who wants us to get our gothic asses out of her shit store!" Shi laughed, falling back against Eclipse, who wrapped his arms around her.

"So I noticed. What on earth should we do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, oh! I know, I know! Pick me, pick me!!" Abi cried, waving her arm in the air and jumping around.

Shi and Eclipse looked back at her and smiled.

"Get out!" the manager yelled, pointing to the door.

"Uh…no!" Shi said, breaking away from Eclipse and racing around the store again, him close behind.

"God damn it!! Get out!!" the manager screamed over Abi's and Jake's cheers and their laughter.

The other workers stopped and stared at them as they raced around, throwing clothes at each other and screaming.

"Amber! Call security!" the manager screamed.

The girl nodded and left quickly, calling security. Shi and Eclipse suddenly darted out the door, Shadow and Shade right behind them. Abi and Jake laughed and left as well, leaving the store to pick up t-shirts and other clothing strewn everywhere.

After terrorizing that store, they walked around for a bit, stumbling across a photo booth. Glancing at each other, a wicked grin crossed each of their faces.

"Lets see how many people we can fit in here, shall we?" Eclipse asked, climbing in.

"Certainly not all of us!" Abi cried, peering behind the curtain at him.

Eclipse looked around and smiled.

"Sure we could." he said, nodding.

"And how do you figure this?" Jake asked, appearing on the other side of the booth, sticking his head through the curtain.

"Well, this thing could normally fit _at least _three people, right?" Eclipse asked, looking at him.

"Yea…and?" Jake asked.

"Well, get your ass around here, and sit down next to me. Shi, you come around over here, and sit on my lap, Abi, climb on Jake's lap. Shade, you sit down next to Jake, and Shadow, you climb on his lap." Eclipse explained.

Jake nodded and walked back around the booth, climbing in and sitting down next to Eclipse as he had said. Shi went to the side that Jake had been on and climbed in, sitting on Eclipse's lap. Abi climbed in and sat on Jake's lap, while Shade squeezed in beside Jake.

People had gathered around watching them with amusement, waiting to see if they could actually fit every last one of them in there. Shadow smiled at them while Shade got situated, and held out his arms, showing he was ready for her. She slowly climbed in, being careful not to step on to many feet. As she sat down, there were sighs and grunts and groans from everyone in the booth. The girls tried fixing their legs to get comfortable, ending up resting their feet on one another's legs. Just as they got comfortable, they heard a sudden cry from outside.

"Wait for me!! Don't take any pics without me!!" Adam's voice rang out.

"Oh, fuck me!" Eclipse cried.

Adam suddenly dove through the curtain, and landed directly on top of the girls laps. Everyone groaned as they were squished even more. Even Adam groaned, and he had been the one doing the squishing.

"Damn you! That hurt!" Jake grunted.

"You?! He didn't land on you!" Abi cried, looking at him.

"Yea, well, your guys's knees didn't do me any wonders either, so shut it…" Adam hissed, breathlessly.

The people outside the booth laughed as Adam's feet where still hanging out of one of the curtains. Some one knocked lightly on the side and they looked at each other.

"Yes?" Eclipse asked.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we were just wondering how many people you actually have in there?" a young guy asked.

"Seven." Eclipse replied.

"Seven?! Damn!" the guy exclaimed.

"Here Adam, put this in the thing outside so we can get this over with." Shi said, handing Adam a twenty dollar bill.

Nodding, Adam gently climbed off the girls laps, and stepped out of the booth, slipping the money into the cash slot. The people outside stared at him in awe, and even a few punk girls laughed and giggled at him. He ignored them however, and climbed back in the booth, but more gently this time. As he stretched out over Shadow's, Abi's, and Shi's lap's, Shadow pulled the curtain back down around him so people couldn't stare in at them.

"Ok, Adam, set up the frame for a wide picture." Shi said, adjusting herself gently so she wouldn't hurt Eclipse or Jake.

"Kay. Got it." Adam said, pushing the buttons on the touch screen.

"While he does that, everyone else get ready to take the pic." Eclipse said, wrapping his arms around Shi.

Everyone gently shifted around getting as comfortable as possible in the tiny booth.

"Ok, its set." Adam said, laying back down.

Shi lay her head against Eclipse's and smiled, while Abi kissed Jake's cheek, looking at the camera out of the corner of her eye. Shadow and Shade kissed each other, also looking at the camera out of the corner of their eyes, and Adam just lay across the girls laps, smiling sweetly. The flash blinded them momentarily, but they ignored it and set up for the next picture.

"What now?" Adam asked, looking back at Shi.

"Um…" Shi thought.

"Oh, wait!" Adam said, turning back to the screen.

"What are you doing?" Abi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Making a custom frame! It will be funny, promise." Adam said, smiling.

They watched the screen as Adam quickly typed in a title to the frame, and laughed. He had put '_Adam the Pimp'_ across the bottom of the picture frame and leaned back, like he was the _'man'_ of the bunch. Shi, Abi, and Shadow pursed their lips and looked up with their eyes, while all the boys tried to look like bad asses behind them. The flash blinded them again, and the picture printed out and landed in the slot outside.

"Ok, that was a good one. Lets see here…" Adam muttered, trying to think of something.

"Oh, I wanna make one!" Abi said, smiling.

"Ok, tell me what it is, and I'll type it in for you." Adam said, smiling back at her.

"Ok…hmm…make it another custom frame…" she started, trying to think of something.

"Ok…" Adam said, pushing the buttons on the screen.

"What are you gonna name it?" Jake asked, smiling at her.

"That's what I'm trying to think of right now…" Abi said, lost in thought.

When the screen came up to type in a name for the frame, Adam paused and looked back at her, smiling. She smiled back, still thinking.

"Oh fuck it! Name it 'The Best Day Ever'!" Abi cried, giving up on thinking of a good name.

"Ok then." Adam said, and turned back around, typing in the name on the touch screen.

Abi leaned back on Jake, smiling at the camera and this time, Eclipse kissed Shi's cheek, and she covered her mouth with one hand, pretending to look shocked. Shade and Shadow rested their heads together, smiling up at the camera. Adam laid on his back on their laps, and stared at the ceiling of the booth. Again the flash blinded them, but they quickly recovered.

For the rest of the amount of money, they came up with new and funny poses, funny titles and just all around had fun. But the real fun came when it was time to get out of the tiny booth. Adam climbed out first, and waited patiently, while the others slowly crawled out. He picked up the several printed pictures from the little slot, and looked them over. The people that had gathered were still standing around, and one girl even had her phone out, recording them.

Shadow slowly clawed her way out, and stretched stiffly. Behind her, Shade was tugging himself free, and put his hands on his lower back, like an elderly man, and stretched back, his back popping several times.

"Damn it! That hurt!" he grumbled, then went back to the booth to help the others out.

Abi grabbed Shade's hand, and he pulled her out of the booth, then helped Jake out. Eclipse and Shi slowly crawled out of the other side, also stretching and muttering about the pain in their backs and asses. The girl was still recording as Shi and Eclipse walked around, hands on their backs, and looked at the others.

"Seven people just crawled out of this tiny booth! How amazing!" she commentaried her recording.

"What are you doing?" Eclipse asked.

The girl turned her camera phone on him and smirked.

"Oo, and it was full of cuties!" she said.

Shi growled lowly and walked over to her, snatching her phone away from her.

"Hey! Give it back!" she cried, reaching for it.

Shi jumped away, and turned the phone on herself.

"Note to self! If she touches any of these 'cuties' that just crawled out of this booth, I'll beat her ass!" she growled, before slamming the phone shut, and throwing it back to the girl.

"What the hell is your problem?!" the girl cried.

"You apparently." Abi said, smirking.

"No one asked you!" the girl snapped.

"No, but you asked a question, so I answered it for you." Abi replied casually.

The girl stood speechless, staring at them, before storming away with a angry sigh. The people around them cheered and booed the girl as she disappeared. Abi smirked at Shi and then hugged Jake, as they slowly made their way away from the photo booth, still stiff and sore.

**_A/n: ok, i'm not exacty sure if you could really fit 7 people in a damn photo booth, but hey! they pulled it off! Anywayz, heres the next chapter!! Review for me!! LaterZ!_**


	5. A Fright in the Night

**_Chapter 5: A Fright in the Night_**

"Oh!! Lets go over there!!" Abi cried, dragging Jake across the hall to a store called _Romance in the Stone(1)_.

"Ok, ok!" Jake said, following her, not really having much of a choice.

Shi and the others followed closely smiling. Abi led Jake all the way over to the incense and oils, and started smelling random ones. Shi and Eclipse walked up beside them, and checked out the cone inscense while Shadow and Shade went over to the hermit crabs.

"Aww!! Lookie! Hes so cute!" Shadow said, gently picking one up and looking at it.

"Look at this one!" Adam said, picking up a small one with its shell painted black.

"Sweet!" Shadow said, smiling and gently setting the one she had down.

Shade picked a different one up, and examined it, gently laying it in his palm. The crab slowly walked around on his hand, but never once pinched him. Adam tried this…Not such a good idea.

"OUCH!" he cried, pulling the crab up.

Its claw slipped off the small pinch of skin that it had, leaving a red mark.

"Damn crabs." he grumbled, setting the crab back down as gently as possible.

The others laughed at him, and started walking around the store, but Shade carried the tiny crab with him. It seemed to be quite content standing there in the middle of his hand.

"Wow! That crab has never let anyone mess with it before! Your lucky it hasn't pinched the shit out of you yet!" the cashier said, smiling.

Shade smiled back at her, and looked down at his hand where the small hermit crab sit.

"I have a way with animals." he said, and followed Shadow around to the supplies for hermit crabs.

"Here, pick out a container and all the things it will need." she said.

"But, I have no money for him." Shade said, gently stroking the crabs shell.

"I'm buying it." Shadow said smiling.

"No, I couldn't let-" Shade began.

"Shh!" Shadow said, placing a finger over his lips. "Non-sense. I have plenty of money. Just pick out the things you want and need for him, and I'll take care of the rest." she said smiling.

"Thanks babe!" Shade said, kissing her quickly on the cheek.

"Not a problem. Now while you do this, I'm gonna go grab some incense. I'll be back." Shadow said, kissing him back.

"Kay." he said, then looked around at the stuff.

Shadow made her way back over to the incense where Abi and Jake where still rummaging through the selection, and started smelling certain ones. Shi and Eclipse on the other hand, where towards the back, playing with rain sticks and masks. Eclipse had a tiger mask in front of his face, pretending to stalk Shi while she wasn't paying any attention. Suddenly, he jumped, startling her, and she damn near cracked him in the head with the rain stick.

"Don't do that, you ass hole!" she growled, slapping him lightly in the back of the head.

"What? I like making you jump." Eclipse teased, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"Yea, I bet you do." Shi grumbled, putting the rain stick back in its box.

Eclipse let her go long enough to hang the mask back up, then came right back, wrapping his arms around her. They walked around, eventually making it back to the others as they were checking out.

"Is that all for you guys?" the cashier asked sweetly.

"Yes ma'am." Shadow said, smiling.

"Gonna wait outside." Shi said, heading for the door.

"Kay. Be there in a sec." Shadow said, nodding.

While her sister paid for the hermit crab, Shi and Eclipse stood outside, looking around. Eclipse snuck a kiss in on Shi, while she was watching a group of girls across the hall, laugh and giggle. Shi smiled and kissed him back, while the others filed out of the store.

"All done. What now?" Abi asked, smiling.

"I dunno." Shi replied, looking at the others.

Before anyone could answer, a girl stormed passed them, bumping into Shi, pushing her into Eclipse. A guy was following her, trying to get her to stop.

"Shania, wait! Its not what you think!" he was saying.

"Oh really? Then what is it?" the girl asked, stopping and glaring at him.

Shi and the others watched as the two argued, wondering if he would try to hurt her in public. The girl's hair was a light brown color, that hung half way down her back. Her hazel eyes flashed pure anger at the moment, but Shi found her somehow familiar. Gasping, she suddenly realized who it was.

"That's her!" she said.

"What?" Eclipse asked.

"That's her! That's Shania Raylen Rose!" Shi said, staring at the girl.

"Who?" Abi asked.

"Oh…wait…you all weren't with me when I spoke to Ryan. This is the girl that he is worried about." Shi replied.

"And why is that?" Eclipse asked.

"Because…she was supposed…to be…kidnapped…" Shi said, thinking it over.

"Where is Ryan, you bastard?!" the girl screamed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" the guy yelled back.

"The hell you don't!" Shania yelled.

People passing by stopped and stared at them, most of their faces showing shock or fear.

"You are making a scene. Just come with me." the guy said, holding out his hand.

"No! Get away from me!" Shania said, backing away.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Eclipse said, stepping away from Shi.

The guy looked back at him, then suddenly bent down and grabbed Shania, throwing her over his shoulder and took off running.

"Lets go!" Shi yelled, chasing after them.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Shania screamed, slapping at the guys back. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Shi and the others chased after the guy through out the whole mall, but he seemed to be moving faster than expected. Due to being inside and around a lot of humans, they couldn't flit, for fear of exposing themselves. The guy took a sudden turn, heading for a fire escape door, throwing the others off track. By the time they reached the outside, the man and Shania where gone, and even Shania's screams had faded.

"Damn it!! We lost him!!" Shi screamed.

"Who was the girl?" Eclipse asked.

"I told you. She's a close friend of Ryan's. She got kidnapped the day he was bitten, and apparently she got free, or something. But she's obviously worried about him." Shi said, panting.

"What the hell was he doing? He wasn't flitting, was he?" Abi asked.

"No. He wasn't. But he was doing something, obviously." Shi panted, leaning against the side of the mall.

"Yea. I thought for sure that we'd catch him since he was carrying the girl." Jake said, looking around.

"Can you catch a scent, babe?" Abi asked.

Jake shook his head.

"No, to many to figure out which one we're looking for." he said, looking around.

"Oh, damn." Abi muttered looking around.

The sun was setting and to them with their senses heightened, every scent of every person flooded their noses. The smell of fresh blood was also getting to them, making Shi cover her nose.

"Some one has a paper cut." she muttered.

"So I can tell." Jake grumbled, covering his nose as well.

"Lets get out of here before we eat someone." Shadow said, heading for her car.

"Good idea." Eclipse muttered, following her.

They quickly jogged back to their cars, jumping in and speeding away, leaving the mall behind them.

XxXxXxXxXxX

They reached home just as the moon was coming up. It was a bright full moon, that was orange in color. A harvest moon. Shi caught herself staring at it through the trees, when Eclipse grabbed her hand and lead her in to the house.

"Its not safe out here." he had whispered to her.

Shi reluctantly followed him into the house, tearing her eyes away from the beautiful moon. She sat quietly on the couch, while Shade dug around in his bags from _Romance in the Stone_, getting things ready for his new pet, the hermit crab. Eclipse sat next to Shi, but she didn't look up. She seemed to be spaced out, thinking.

"Hey. You ok?" Eclipse asked, gently rubbing her back.

"Huh? Oh, yea. Fine. Just thinking about earlier…" Shi replied, smiling.

"Oh…don't worry…if you want, we'll find Shania." Eclipse said, smiling.

"I promised Ryan that I would…" Shi muttered, looking away.

"Then we will. But first we have to have something with her scent on it. Tomorrow, we'll go see Ryan and see if he has anything." Eclipse said, smiling at her.

Gasping, Shi suddenly jumped to her feet.

"He does have something of hers!" she cried.

"What?" Eclipse asked, taken aback.

"He has a hair ribbon of hers, that he found in the bushes after he was attacked!" Shi said happily. "We'll be able to track her from that!"

"Ok, well settle down. We'll go over there first thing in the morning and get it." Eclipse said, pulling her back down on the couch.

Sighing, Shi leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. Eclipse watched her for a few minutes, then stood to go to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Abi, permission to enter for a sec…" she heard him say.

"I guess." Abi replied.

Shi opened her eyes and looked at the others.

"I think I'm gonna go change into my night clothes…they are more comfy." she said, then stood up.

"Ok." Shadow muttered, nodding as her sister walked away.

Shi slowly climbed the stairs and headed to her room. Finding her night clothes from the night before, a pair of black sweat pants and a black tank top, she kicked off her shoes and started to undress. Once she was fully dressed in her night clothes, she went to the window and looked out. Kohna lay stretched out across her bed, purring and watching her. Smiling, Shi sat in the window and looked out at the moon. But the moon wasn't what caught her attention this time.

A guy stood below the tree just outside their front door, staring up at her. Shi's heart stopped as she stared back at the strange man. Slowly getting to her feet she back away from the window, and backed right into Eclipse, who made her scream and jump away.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong?" he asked, reaching out for her. "Its just me." he said.

Panting, Shi glanced back to the window, her heart racing. Eclipse slowly walked up to her and gently grabbed her hand. Again she jumped, but she didn't scream or try to get away from him.

"What is it? You're heart is racing." he said, hugging her tightly.

"There's…a guy…outside." she panted, hugging him back.

"What?" Eclipse asked, looking down at her.

"There is a guy out there, watching me." Shi said, pointing to the window.

"Go turn off the light." Eclipse said, releasing her.

Shi nodded and went to her light switch, shutting it off. The room was thrown into darkness instantly, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Eclipse stepped up to the window and peered down. Shi had been right, there was indeed a man standing down there, staring up at him now.

"Shi, go warn the others. He may be a problem." he said, not turning away.

"I'm not leaving you up here alone." Shi said.

"Just go I'll be-"

"No!" Shi said sharply. Eclipse turned and looked at her. "I'm not leaving you alone up here. To many bad things happen when you leave someone alone with a strange guy standing outside."

"Shi, you need to lay off the horror movies, honestly." Eclipse replied.

"That's what you all said the night we got attacked at Drac's place! Remember? I turned on a freaking lighter, there was the hunter bitch, trying to rip my face off!" Shi cried.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry. Come on, I'll go with you." Eclipse said, leaving the window and walking to her.

Shi threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. Caught off guard, Eclipse's eyes got wide for a sec, then he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." she said, kissing his neck.

"Don't worry about it. Come on." Eclipse said, grabbing her hand, and opening her door.

They walked out of Shi's room and headed downstairs, where the others sat, talking quietly.

"Hey, guys. Act casual, and get up and start shutting off lights like we are headed upstairs." Eclipse said, smirking.

"What? Why?" Abi asked, slightly confused.

"Just do it. I'll explain once we get up there." Eclipse said, releasing Shi's hand and going to one of the end tables, turning off the lamp.

The others glanced at each other, then decided to go along with it. Stretching and yawning, Adam stood and started shutting off the lamp closest to him. Abi and Jake did the same, while Shadow and Shade locked the doors. Once the room was dark, they headed for the stairs, but Eclipse stopped them.

"Only one of you head up and turn on all the bed room lights. But stay out of sight of the windows." he hissed.

"Eclipse, what is going on?" Abi hissed back.

"Someone is outside watching Shi's room. We don't know who it is, and we can't pick up a scent on him either. But if he thinks we're all upstairs, and he tries coming in, we can all catch him off guard." Eclipse whispered.

"I'll go." Jake said, starting up the stairs.

"Jake…" Abi muttered, grabbing his hand.

Eclipse looked back at the window, where the man was standing, looking in. Shi gasped, and jumped, but Eclipse grabbed her and covered her mouth. Shadow and Shade tensed, Shade gripping Shadow close and tight to himself. Jake grabbed Abi and covered her mouth as she took a deep breath. Adam jumped back, but didn't say or do anything. They watched the man, as he scoped out the house, looking around for a place to get in.

"Go, now." Eclipse hissed.

Jake nodded and headed up the stairs, leaving Abi with the others. Eclipse put a finger to his mouth, signaling her to keep quiet. He released Shi, now that she was calm, and she waved her arms for Abi to come to her. Abi obeyed, and went to Shi, who put her arm around Abi's shoulders, and looked back at the window. Eclipse stepped around the two and silently went to the door, where he hid in the shadows, waiting for the door to open.

Jake came back down, after turning on all the lights upstairs, and stood next to Shi and Abi. Abi wrapped her arms around him, and he hugged her tightly back, all of them watching Eclipse and the man outside. The man stepped up to the window on the other side of the door, peering in, looking around. Eclipse suddenly stepped up to the window, growling and hissing, baring his fangs. Just the sound of his growling in the dark was enough to send chills throughout Shi's body, making her shiver. The man jumped away in surprise, then smirked. They all watched, as he stood and slowly blew away, like sand in the wind. Eclipse stepped away from the window and looked around, shocked himself at what he had just seen.

"Eclipse! Bad feeling, please get away from the window!" Shi begged quietly.

Eclipse nodded and stepped back away from the window, returning to Shi, who wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Panic gripped them all as they looked at each other in the dark of the room.

"I don't think we should stay in our own rooms tonight." Eclipse muttered.

"Where are we gonna stay then?" Shadow asked.

"I think we should stay down here on the couches. Keep an eye or ear out for each other." Eclipse whispered.

They looked at each other for a minute then nodded. Eclipse hugged Shi again as she shivered at the thought of the man staring at her window.

"Don't worry. Its ok now." he whispered, kissing her head.

"I know…I'm just still shaken." Shi replied quietly.

"Come on, come upstairs with me, while I change into my night clothes, then we'll all come back down here and stay together." Eclipse said, leading her up the stairs.

Shi followed close behind, still holding his hand. The others followed close after them, each disappearing into their own rooms. After all of them changed, except Shi who was already changed, they headed back down stairs. The man still hadn't returned, and so Eclipse turned on the t.v, bathing the room with light. Shi and Abi helped Adam make up a pallet for the floor, in the middle of them all, while Shade, Eclipse, and Jake got the rest of the blankets and pillows ready for their own places.

"Ok, there you go, Adam." Abi said, standing back up.

Adam nodded and hugged both girls, this time, not being perverted or anything. Shi remained silent and smiled at him. Eclipse was sitting on the couch, waiting for Shi to lay down.

"Hey…you're safe now. We all are. Relax." Abi muttered, gently touching Shi's shoulder.

"I know…I'm just…still shook up I guess." Shi replied, smiling weakly.

"Well, lay down and get some rest. We're all here if you need us." Abi said, smiling back and hugging her.

"Ok. Same goes for you." Shi replied, hugging Abi back.

Shi smiled at her sister, who was already laying down with Shade, and headed to the couch where Eclipse was sitting, flipping through the channels, looking for a good place to stop.

"Put it on _Cartoon Network(2)_." Abi said quietly.

"Ok. Gotcha." Eclipse said, smirking.

He put on the channel that Abi had requested, and lay down beside Shi, who immediately curled up to him. Eclipse wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, making her feel safer.

"You ok now?" he whispered.

"Yea…" Shi muttered, nodding her head.

"Ok." Eclipse said, smiling.

That night, they all slept in the same room, the couples on each couch, and Adam on the floor in the middle of them, with Kohna and Lucky on either side of him.

**_A/n: ok guys, theres the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! Review for me!! LaterZ!!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own Cartoon Network or Romance in the Stones!!**


	6. Captured

_**Chapter 6: Captured**_

Shi awoke with a start the next morning, covered in a cold sweat and heart racing. Bolting up right on the couch, she panted for a second, looking around at her surroundings. The t.v was still on, with some strange cartoon that she didn't recognize, and the sun was up, filtering through the thin curtains. Looking around, she realized that everyone was still sleeping soundly on the couches and Adam was still sprawled out on the floor. Sighing, she gently crawled over Eclipse and started for the upstairs.

Turning the light on as she got to her room, Shi disappeared into the bathroom. While she did this, the same strange man that was there the night before, returned. He appeared in the window, that the night before he had opened, and slipped into the room silently. As Shi came back out of the bathroom, rubbing her eyes sleepily, he stepped forward.

"Hello Shi…" he muttered, making her jump back, suddenly wide awake.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Shi asked, backing away.

"Oh, in the hunter world, we all know the famous Fox Family's escape from Reko." the guy said, stepping forward.

"Who are you?" Shi asked, panic gripping her like a vice.

"Lux. One of Aurora's followers of course." the guy replied.

Shi stared at him fear overwhelming her, as he advanced forward. Backing away, she ended up backing herself into a corner.

"Made my job easier, dear." he said, grabbing her wrist and yanking her forward.

Shi screamed and fought back. Downstairs, Eclipse and the others where scared awake by Shi's screaming. Eclipse jumped to his feet and raced up the stairs, the others right behind him. They heard the racket in Shi's room, things falling over and glass breaking, and flung the door open just in time to see Lux jumping out the window, Shi's limp form over his shoulder.

"SHI!" Eclipse and Abi screamed, racing forward.

The smell of fresh blood overwhelmed their senses, making each of them cover their noses and look around. There was indeed blood all over the floor, and broken glass. A blood trail led over to the window, and disappeared out, as Lux had with Shi. Eclipse uncovered his nose and sniffed the air.

"The blood is Shi's." he muttered, looking down.

Suddenly, he bolted for the window, turning demon as he went, and dived out, flying away.

"ECLIPSE! WAIT!" Jake yelled, running to the window. "Fuck!" he yelled, racing back.

"What?!" Abi yelled, watching him race out of the room.

"It's a trap!" Jake yelled, as he ran down the stairs. "Thai! Come on girl!" Abi heard him call and race out the door.

"Shit! He's gonna fall into it to!" Abi yelled, panic flooding her voice.

"Abi, I know this is going to be hard, and that's understandable, but I need you to remain calm, ok?" Adam said, grabbing her by the shoulders.

Abi, breathing hard and looking around and the mess in Shi's room, nodded and squeezed her eyes tight. Tears where streaming down her face as she tried not to panic but wasn't getting anywhere.

"This can't be happening!!" she screamed, dropping to her knees.

"Hey, hey! Its ok!" Adam said, dropping down with her, and hugging her. "Its ok. Jake will be back. He's just gonna stop Eclipse."

"But what if he can't?! Then he won't come back, because he's gonna be protecting his friend!" Abi cried.

"He will be, you'll see!" Adam said, looking up at Shadow, and hugging Abi tighter yet.

Abi cried for a moment, then calmed herself with a small shudder and leaned back. Adam kept his hand on her shoulders and looked at her, as she wiped away her tears. Slowly, he helped her stand up and helped her stable herself and looked around.

"Stay here with Shadow and Shade." he said, gently letting her go.

"Where are you going?!" Abi cried, grabbing his wrist.

Adam stopped suddenly and turned around to look at her, slightly stunned.

"I have to go to my room for a minute. I'll be right back." he replied, smiling.

"No, I don't want you to go. Stay here!" Abi begged.

"We won't have any protection in here. I need to get some things that we can use as weapons." Adam said, looking over his shoulder.

"But-" Abi started.

"No, just stay here with Shadow and Shade. I'll be fine." he said, then left the room.

Abi looked at Shadow and Shade, who went to the window to look out. Shadow glimpsed something disappearing into Adam's room and her heart started racing.

"Oh no." she said, turning and running out of the room.

"What?" Shade and Abi asked, racing after her.

The door to Adam's room was locked and they could hear the sounds of a fight going on, on the other side of the door. Shade kicked at the door, trying to kick it in, but it wasn't budging. Shadow turned and raced back to Shi's room, turning into her demon form as she went, and dove out the window. But it was to late. A hunter jumped from the window, carrying a struggling Adam and hit the ground running. Shade finally kicked the door in, just as Shadow landed on the window sill.

"Where is Adam?!" Abi shrieked, looking around at the mess.

"I don't know." Shade said, then looked at Shadow.

Abi too looked at her, panic now gripping every part of her body.

"He was taken…" Shadow muttered, looking back out the window.

"WHAT?!" Abi screamed.

"Listen!" Shade said, gripping her shoulders and gently shaking her. "We are all going to be fine!" he said, looking her in the eyes.

"But we're being picked off like fucking ducks in a pond! Shi is gone! Eclipse is gone! Jake is gone! And now Adam is gone!" Abi cried, more tears racing down her face.

"No! No! Jake and Eclipse are not _gone!_ They went to help the others that are!" Shade said, still looking in her eyes.

"But they aren't here!" Abi cried, covering her face with her hands.

"Shade, we have to help. We can't just stay here and wait for the rest of Aurora's gang to come for us as well." Shadow said, looking behind herself, out the window.

Shade was silent for a moment, thinking.

"The only other thing we can do, is go and get Drac and a few of his clan members." Shade said, looking back at her.

"That will have to do. But we can't stay here where we are easy prey for them." Shadow said, stepping out of the window sill.

"Ok, lets go. Abi, come on. I need you to pull yourself together so you can ride Cole." Shade said, turning back to her.

Abi nodded and wiped away the tears that had reformed in her eyes.

"Good, lets go." Shade said, grabbing her wrist and Shadow's and leading them downstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Shi was roughly thrown into a cage where a young brown haired girl sat. The girl jumped as Shi hit the floor, her head slamming into the metal bars of the cage. The door was slammed shut and locked with a key. Slowly, Shi sat up, blood running down the side of her head, and dripping off on the white, concrete floor.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" the girl asked, rushing to her.

Shi held up a hand for her to stop, the other going to the wound on her head. Slowly, she turned around, still gripping her head, the blood rushing over her hand, and leaned back against the bars of the cage.

"I'll be fine…" she muttered.

"But that wound is bleeding badly!" the girl said, then paused.

She looked Shi over, then gasped.

"Hey! You're the girl that was chasing after us when that guy grabbed me!" she said.

"Huh?" Shi asked, looking up at the girl, confused.

When she saw they girls face, she realized who she was.

"In the mall! Remember? He grabbed me, and you and your group where chasing us…that is until he took a swift turn at that fire exit…" Shania muttered.

"Shania Raylen Rose!" Shi said, staring at the girl.

Shania looked at her, somewhat confused and stunned.

"That's me…how do you know my name?" she asked.

"Ryan has been worried sick about you. He asked me to find you!" Shi replied.

"Ryan? How do you know him? Where is he? What happened to us that day?" the questions popped out of Shania faster than Shi could come up with an answer.

"Wait wait wait! One question at a time, please. Still stunned here…" Shi said, pointing to her hand that still covered her head wound.

"Oh yea. Sorry." Shania said, looking down at the ground.

"Don't be, its alright. Now…for the question to what happened to you two, I don't exactly know…but it's a long…confusing…weird story." Shi said, smiling weakly.

"Well…" Shania said, looking around. "I don't think we'll be going anywhere anytime soon." she said, looking back at Shi.

Nodding, Shi smirked.

"True, true." she said, looking around. "Well…to start off…I know this is going to sound weird, but…I'm a Vampire…" she said, looking back at Shania.

Shania stared at her for a moment, jaw dropped. Shaking her head, she suddenly looked angry.

"Now is not the time to be kidding around!" she snapped.

"I'm not kidding around! Here's proof!" Shi snapped back, lowering her hand from her head.

Shania gasped and jumped back. Shi's head would had completely healed, no gash, cuts, or bruises remained. A light scar had replaced the deep gash, and Shi's moved her hair around so that it covered the scar, and it looked as if she never was hurt…Except for all the blood that covered the side of her face and her hand.

"What…What happened? Where did that gash go?!" Shania cried.

"It healed." Shi stated bluntly.

"No way…No one heals that fast except-" she was cut short by Shi.

"Vampires, werewolves and so on and so forth. Truth is, we have yet to come across a werewolf, but that's not saying they aren't out there." she finished her sentence. "Long story short, I am a Vampire. The day you were first kidnapped, Ryan was also bitten. He has turned Vamp, and is staying with a friend fof mine, learning to control his cravings of blood."

Shania didn't respond, only stared at Shi in awe, curiosity, and horror. She slowly peeled herself off the wall, and leaned forward, towards Shi, looking at her head.

"What? Its gone! See?" Shi said, leaning forward for her to see. "Are you even listening to me?!"

Shania still didn't say anything, just examined her head. Sighing, Shi went on explaining things.

"I must also tell you, so that you don't panic when I comes time for me to break us out of here, that I am a demon." she explained, sitting back again.

"Well, most people call Vampires demons." Shania said.

"Not that kind of demon. I mean in real life, a demon. Like, if I switch to it now, I'll grow wings out my back, fangs out my teeth, and claws out of my nails. That kind of demon. Not some damn label some Christian freak gave me." Shi grumbled.

"Oh…well…" Shania was speechless again as she stared at Shi.

Sighing, Shi looked at the girl, knowing exactly what she wanted…Proof. Standing, she turned into her demon form, her long scaly dragon wings spread out beside her, her long, razor sharp fangs dropping down over her bottom lip and her claws growing out. Shania, again, gasped and plastered herself against the cage wall, staring at Shi.

"See…Is this all the proof you need?" Shi asked, looking down at her.

Shania nodded and Shi sat back down, still in demon form, wrapping her wings around her and hiding her face in her arms, and shuddering.

"I thought this was long over with! I thought we could live normal, happy lives!" she cried, her voice muffled by her wings and arms.

A cruel laugh rang out from the room, before Shania could answer, making Shi's head snap up and glare around.

"Your life will never be normal!" a female voice yelled.

"Aurora, you bitch!" Shi snapped, jumping to her feet.

"Oooo, snappy, snappy!" Aurora taunted from somewhere in the dark.

"What do you want with us?" Shania asked, appearing next to Shi.

"Well, Shania." Aurora's voice rang out from the darkness. "I want you, to bring that sweet little fledgling to me. And Shi…Lets just say it's a matter of revenge for you." Aurora growled, suddenly appearing in front of Shi, her fist flying through the bars of the cage, hitting Shi right in the face.

Shi stumbled back, covering her nose. Once she re-gained her balance, she glared at Aurora, wiping away the blood, that was now running from her nose and lip. Aurora glanced at Shania, and smirked.

"Well, don't she look comfy?" she asked, pointing at Shi. "All dressed in her night clothes…didn't even give you the chance to get dressed this morning, Shi." she said mockingly, smirking.

"Fuck you." Shi growled.

"Oh! Now we're really grumpy." Aurora said, her smirk growing into a wide smile.

"Yea, well you try being terrorized by some dumb fuck at night when you're trying to sleep, then wake up to find him in your room, and get thrown head first into a metal cage, and see if that don't put _you_ in a piss poor mood." Shi growled, wiping more blood away.

Aurora laughed and jumped back away from the cage as Shi suddenly appeared, taking a swing at her.

"You missed me dear!" she called.

"Only because your too scared to face me!" Shi growled.

"Is that so?" Aurora asked, stepping back up to the cage.

_That_ was a bad idea. Quicker than she had expected, Shi gripped the front of her shirt, and yanked as hard as she could, sending Aurora head first into the metal bars of the cage. Aurora's head bounced off the iron bars with a nasty _BANG_, and she dropped to the floor, unconscious. Shania jumped back, gasping and looked at Shi.

"She pissed me off." Shi muttered, smiling.

Shania laughed lightly, but Shi thought it sounded more like a nervous laugh, rather than just a laugh. Bending down, Shi dug around in Aurora's pockets, producing a cell key.

"Ha! Jackpot! Coming?" Shi asked, looking back at Shania.

"As long as you don't bite me or kill me, then yes." Shania said.

"I wouldn't do that, I promised to bring you to Ryan, remember?" Shi said, opening the door, and kicking Aurora's unconscious form out of the way.

"Oh yea…seemed to have forgotten that…" Shania muttered, following Shi out of the cage.

Shi grabbed Aurora's body and pulled her into the cage, then left, slamming and locking the door behind her and Shania.

"She won't be waking for a while. But that doesn't mean we should hang about either." Shi said, looking around.

Suddenly the door to the room unlocked and started to open. Shi grabbed Shania and jumped in the air, clapping a hand over her mouth as they went. As the door opened, Shi realized this was no room. It was a warehouse! Shi smirked as she flew up to the rafters, and balanced herself and Shania. Putting a finger over her lips, she signaled for Shania to remain quiet as she took her hand away from her mouth, and looked down.

Down below, five hunters were leading Jake, Eclipse, and Adam through the door, not even noticing that Shi and Shania were missing out of their cages, and Aurora took their place. They headed the three boys into the cage, slammed and locked the door and started to head out. _That's_ when they noticed Shi and Shania were missing.

"Alert the others!! Find those girls!!" one of them yelled, and the other four raced out of the warehouse, while the other unlocked the door and went to Aurora.

Taking this time, Shi motioned for Shania to remain silent, and dived out of the rafters. There were several crates around the huge room, giving Shi the perfect platform to land on while waiting. Once she heard the door lock, she made her move. Jumping down on the ground with out making a sound, since she was barefooted, she raced into the cage with the hunter, carrying a large stick. Cracking the hunter over the head with the stick, he fell to the floor, unconscious as Aurora was.

"Shi!" Eclipse yelled happily.

Jake and Adam whipped around and looked at her, smiling broadly. Shi smiled at them all, then hearing more hunters at the door, ran out of the cage, slamming and locking the door. Shi just managed to jump on top of one of the tall crates, just as the door opened and about twenty hunters flooded into the warehouse. Shi's heart skipped a beat when she realized how many there where, and that they where carrying knockout darts with them.

'_Fuck me!'_ she thought, as she watched them file in. '_I can't fly because they'll shoot me with a dart…and I can't fight them because there's way to many…AND they'll shoot me with a dart…' _

She looked up at Shania who was still in the rafters, looking around helplessly. The hunters opened the cage where the one hunter and Aurora lay, dragging them both out. Shi lay still on top of one of the crate, trying not to even breathe, for fear that it would give her away.

"I guess if she doesn't show herself, we'll have to kill the dark haired one here." one of them taunted.

Shi's heart stopped as she heard the hammer of a gun click. She remained still, listening more as they went on.

"Yes…he'll make a fine trophy for Madam Aurora." another said, and Shi could hear the sneer in his voice.

'_Don't you listen to them!'_ Eclipse's voice suddenly popped into her head, making her jump slightly.

_'But what if they hurt him…'_ she thought, her breathing picking up.

'_They won't! Don't you sit up from there!_' Eclipse replied.

Shi closed her eyes, and listened. Suddenly there was an awful crash beside her, and Shi looked over to see that one of the stack of crates had fallen over. Then another, and another, each one getting closer and closer to the ones she was one.

'_Oh no! They're kicking all the crates over!_' she thought, panic flooding her.

Suddenly, the stack of crates she was laying on lurched forward, sending her and them crashing to the ground. A small scream escaped her lips, just enough for them to hear it, and know that they had her. Hunters raced around, and began digging frantically through all the crates that lay on top of Shi. But something await them, that they hadn't expected. Her foot! Shi fought back a few of them, kicking out at them, nailing one in the groin, another in the face, and another in the stomach. That's when she felt a sharp stab in the side of her neck, and all went black…

**_A/n: DONT KILL ME!!...O.O...i'm tired...leave me alone...so...review for me, and i'll have an update soon enough for you...LaterZzzzz..._**


	7. Shadow's Rage and Aurora's Stupidity

_**Chapter 7: Shadow's Rage and Aurora's Stupidity**_

Shade knocked three times on the door to the lair, and waited patiently. Abi and Shadow stood behind him, looking around and listening for sounds of anything moving in the woods around them. The sun was beginning to set, making them all nervous, and their Vampire senses fly sky high. Shade too was beginning to get nervous and irritated that no one was answering the door like they were supposed too. Pounding on the door, he growled and looked around. Shadow pulled out her phone and dialed Drac's number, while still glancing around.

"_Hello?" _came Drac's voice on the other line.

"Drac, its Shadow. Where are you?" she asked.

"_Sitting in my office in the lair…Why?" _he asked.

"Well, we are standing outside the door, pounding on the it, and no one is answering. Can you please let us in, the sun is beginning to set, and we all know what happens around here when it does." Shadow replied, glancing over her shoulder when a twig snapped.

"_Be right there!"_ Drac said, then hung up.

Shadow closed her phone, and turned around to look in the direction of the snapping twigs. Abi tensed and Shade grabbed her, pulling her behind him. The bushes began to rattle, as the door to the lair opened, and Drac appeared. Shade gently pushed Abi through the door and grabbed Shadow as he himself headed in. Drac quickly shut and locked the door, then turned and swore loudly.

"Where the fuck is that guard!!" he yelled, then looked around at the three. "Where are the others?" he asked.

"Gone…Your sister." Shadow growled and walked down the stairs.

Drac growled lowly and followed Shade and Abi down the stairs, as the guard to the door came around the corner, and young, female Vamp in tow. The guard stopped dead and stared in shock at Drac, who was glaring back.

"Where the _hell _have you been?" he growled.

"Uh…Er…well I went to get something to eat…" the guard stammered.

"Yea, I bet you did. Out now!" Drac yelled, pointing to the door.

"What? Your throwing me out?!" the guard yelled.

"Yes I am!" Drac said angrily.

Abi stared at him in shock, but Shadow and Shade where glaring at the guard angrily.

"Why?" the guard asked.

"Why? Because I can't have a horny Vamp guarding the door in times of emergencies such as this! Now GET!" Drac yelled, making Abi flinch.

Shade put a comforting arm around her shoulders and smiled weakly at her. The young female Vamp released the guard and hurried away, out of sight.

"I will deal with _you_ later, missy!" Drac yelled after her.

The guard lowered his head and headed for the door. As he passed Drac, he tried to take a cheap swing at him, but Drac ducked it and punched him full in the face, sending the guard flying back.

"Now is _not_ the time to fuck with me!" he growled, standing over the guard.

"Drac, come on!" Shadow said, grabbing Drac's arm and pulling him away from the guard.

A few other Vamps gathered around, watching in amusement as Drac slowly allowed Shadow to pull him away.

"You, get him out. And you, take the door and don't leave it or so help me I will rip your throat out!" Drac growled.

The Vamp he had told to take the door swallowed and nodded feverishly, and ran up to the door. The others grabbed the dazed guard off the floor and also headed for the door, Drac glaring at them the whole time. After they had left, Shadow pulled on Drac's arm again, and he walked backwards with her pulling him.

"Lets go to my office." he muttered, turning and walking ahead of Shadow.

She released his arm and fell back into walking pace with the other two. Drac led them down several long hallways, and Abi was worried that they'd get lost with all the twists and turns they were taking. But Shadow knew exactly where they were headed. The old office of the old Sire that they had come to know when they first met Drac. Shade knew the tunnels well too, seeing as he lived here before he met Shadow and the others. They finally came to a set of small stairs leading down, and headed into a door.

"We keep going down like this and we're gonna end up in the bowels of hell!" Abi muttered, looking around.

"Dear, we _are_ in the bowels of hell." Drac replied with a smirk.

Shade and Shadow laughed lightly at the sudden mood change, then looked around the old office. Sighing, Shadow looked up at Drac and stepped forward to the desk.

"Shi was kidnapped by a guy named Lux, this morning. Eclipse chased after them and Jake chased after him. After all that, someone else snuck in the house and kidnapped Adam…According to Shi's mind, Lux is a follower of your sister. We were hoping like hell, that you knew where she is." she explained.

Drac growled again and looked around at them all.

"No. I haven't heard from her since Shi stopped me from killing the bitch." he grumbled.

Shadow sighed and looked down.

"I can't get a read on Shi's mind. Its all been dark since about three hours ago, like she's unconscious." Shadow muttered.

"Lets hope that's all that it is." Drac said, sitting down.

"What are we going to do? Jake is gone!" Abi cried.

Shadow looked back at her, and Shade looked at her, gripping her shoulders again.

"Stay calm for us. For Jake! He needs you to stay calm for him, ok?" Shade said softly, looking at her.

Abi nodded and wiped away a tear, then sighed, her breath shaky. Drac sighed and stared at his desk, thinking.

"Drac, we need your help!" Shadow said suddenly.

"I don't know anything though! I can't help!" Drac replied, looking up at her.

"Send some Night Hunters with us! We need some of your fighters!" Shadow growled.

"No way! They are busy!" Drac said.

"With what?!" Shade snapped suddenly, making Abi jump. "You were always bitching about not being able to help Shi when she needed you! Or not being there for her in her times of need! Where the fuck did all that go?!" he yelled.

"Out the damn window since she met that goody boy, Eclipse!" Drac yelled back, jumping to his feet.

"Drac, we all know I will kick your ass up one side and down the other of this room! So _don't_ tempt me!" Shade growled, eyeing Drac.

Drac relaxed a minute, realizing this and looked back down at his desk, dropping down in his chair. Shade relaxed a bit as well, but rage was still coursing through his body.

"Shi needs you…Eclipse was taken too." Shadow said calmly.

"That's her problem then…" Drac muttered, not looking up at her.

With a growled, Shadow was suddenly on top of the desk, the collar of his shirt clenched tight in her fist, their faces inches apart. Drac stared at her stunned, never seeing this side of her before. Shadow glared back into his icy blue eyes.

"My sister is missing, due to _your_ sister. Either you help us, or the _Children of the Night_ will be looking for another Sire to lead them!" she growled forcefully.

"Ok, ok! Let me go! I'll help!" Drac said quickly.

"Good boy." Shadow growled, releasing his shirt.

Drac dropped back into the chair, his heart racing and his body trembling. Shadow jumped off the desk, and stared at him, waiting for him to say something else.

"Well…I'll…I'll gather the Night Hunters, and meet you in the Main Hall." he said, voice trembling.

"Good. In the mean time, where is Ryan Ross's room?" Shadow asked.

"The Fledge?" Drac asked, confused.

"Drac, don't play stupid! Where is he?!" Shadow yelled.

"Down the hall, across from you're guys's old rooms!" Drac yelled, cowering.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Shadow sneered.

Turning back to the others, she gave a weak smile to Abi, who looked terrified, hiding behind Shade, and headed to the door. As she opened it, Shade lead Abi out of the room, and Shadow looked back at Drac, who was shivering in fear.

"I expect to see you, and your Night Hunters in the Main Hall, within ten minutes. If _you_ are not there, I will hunt you down myself." she growled.

"I'll be there." Drac said, nodding.

"Good." Shadow remarked, and left, slamming the iron door behind her.

Drac sighed and tried calming his nerves, before heading up to find his Night Hunters.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Shi awoke hours later, laying on her back on the cold concrete floor of the cage. She slowly sat up, putting a hand to her pounding head, and looked around. In the cage next to her, Jake, Adam, and Eclipse sat silently, staring around. Jake was the first to notice her, and jumped to his feet.

"Shi! You're ok!" he cried.

"Yea…Fine." Shi muttered, slowly getting to her feet.

Eclipse raced to the bars of their cage and stuck his hands through to her cage.

"Shi…I was so worried!" he said, reaching for her.

Shi slowly walked to him, grabbing his hands and looking at him with a weak smile. Eclipse gripped her hands tight, as if he thought she would vanish if he let her go.

"What happened?" she asked hoarsely, looking around.

"We didn't see exactly, but I think they got you with a knockout dart." Adam said, stepping up beside Eclipse.

"Adam? How'd you get here?" Shi asked, looking at him.

"Some fucker attacked me in my room. I'm more worried about Abi and the others. Abi was having a panic attack before I got bagged." Adam said.

Shi sighed and looked down at the floor, rubbing the back of her head.

"My head is killing me…" she muttered.

"Yea, well Eclipse about had a conniption fit over that…" Jake muttered.

"Oh?" Shi asked, looking at him.

"Yea. They just threw you in there like a rag doll. You hit your head pretty hard on the floor." Jake explained.

"That's why it hurts…" Shi muttered.

"Yea, they're all out looking for the other girl that was supposed to be in there with you." Eclipse said.

Shi's eyes widened, and she gasped. She suddenly let go of Eclipse's hands and ran to the door of the cell, looking up at the rafters.

"Shania? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Just fine…" came Shania's voice quietly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to leave you up there all alone." Shi said.

"Don't worry about it. It's kinda fun." Shania replied.

The boys all walked to the door of their cages, and looked up at Shania, who was perched high up on a metal rafter. Shi looked around for a way out, but couldn't find one, considering the hunters had taken her key away. Sighing, she looked back up at Shania.

"I guess you're there for a bit." she said.

"That's ok. I'm fine." Shania said, smiling.

The door outside started to unlock, and Shania lay down on the rafter, disappearing from sight. The door opened, and Aurora walked in, a huge scar across her forehead. Shi couldn't help but snicker at it.

"You…" Aurora said, stopping at Shi's cage. "Look what you did to me!" she yelled.

"Shouldn't have pissed me off." Shi muttered, glaring at Aurora.

"I'll show you piss me off." Aurora said, her foot suddenly flying between the bars and slamming into Shi's stomach.

Gasping, Shi stumbled away, trying to catch her breath, doubled over, clutching her stomach. In the cage beside her, Eclipse growled angrily, as did the other two.

"Oh lookie boys. They want to protect her." Aurora taunted. "Open the door."

One of the guards with her, stepped forward and unlocked the door to Shi's cage. Shi looked up as Aurora entered, and flinched as her stomach twinged in pain. When Shi made no move to get away from her, Aurora decided to take another shot at hurting her. But Shi had been waiting for that. As Aurora's foot came up towards Shi's face, Shi stood up and grabbed Aurora's ankle, twisting it sideways, and brought her own foot up, connecting with Aurora's face. Even as Shi's feet were bare, the force of her kick was enough to send Aurora to the ground.

Aurora used her free foot to kick Shi away from her, sending Shi stumbling back into the wall. Aurora got to her feet and again tried a quick move on Shi, but she was quicker. Ducking the attempted attack, Shi sidestepped out of the way of Aurora's fist, but right into a side kick, right to the ribs. Shi stumbled back again, this time into the wall where Eclipse, Adam and Jake were leaned, watching intently.

"Get her over here…We'll help." Eclipse hissed to her.

Shi smirked faintly, and waited for Aurora to come at her again. That didn't take long at all. Thinking she was winning this fight, Aurora rushed forward, smiling widely. But she hadn't anticipated Shi side stepping, and she running right into the waiting hands of the three boys next door. Tables turned now, Shi took her opportunity to beat the hell out of Aurora. The hunters that had followed Aurora in, hastily opened the door to Shi's cage, and rushed in, one grabbing Shi and ripping her off Aurora, and throwing her across the cage like a towel. The other grabbed Aurora and wrenched her free of the boys grip and started dragging her to the door.

Shi looked up at the one hunter towering over her, smirking evilly. Around his neck hung the key to the cages. Eclipse growled angrily as the hunter pulled back his foot, readying himself for a kick right in the face of Shi. But again, Shi was quicker, and latched on to his other leg, sinking her teeth deep into his flesh. Screaming in pain, the hunter stumbled back, kicking his foot wildly. Shi was soon thrown from his ankle, taking a chunk of his flesh with her. Like before with her father, she gagged and spit out his blood and the chunk of meat from his ankle. Then, without warning, she jumped to her feet, and using all her Vampire strength, she attacked the huge hunter, dragging him to the ground in an instant. Ripping the key from its chain, she snapped the hunters neck and jumped up, heading for the door. The other hunter slammed it shut, just as she got to it, knocking her to the ground, stunned. He apparently hadn't realized the she had the key, because he quickly locked the door and left, carrying Aurora.

Shaking her head, Shi stood and wobbled over to where Eclipse's hands where hanging through to her cage.

"Are you ok?" Eclipse asked.

"That was a pretty hard kick you took when he shook you off." Jake said.

"Fine." Shi said, nodding.

"Are you sure? You're bleeding." Eclipse said, wiping away a blood droplet from her chin.

"Its not mine. Its his. And this is all old. I'm fine, really." Shi said, smiling at him.

"Ok…what's that in your hand?" he asked, looking at her hand.

Smirking, Shi held up her hand, and let the key dangle down between her fingers. The three boys cheered and looked happily at her.

"Boys, we are getting out of here." Shi said, smiling and heading back to her door. "Again…" she added softly.

**_A/n: THATS the next chapter...and it will get better yet!! so review for me!! LaterZ!_**


	8. the Night HunterZ

_**Chapter 8: The Night HunterZ**_

Shadow slowly stepped into Ryan's room, smiling sweetly at him as he looked up.

"Shi? What happened to your eyes? And the red in your hair?" Ryan asked, sitting up.

"Well, first off, I'm not Shi. That's why I look different." Shadow said, gently sitting down on the foot of Ryan's bed.

"Oh? Then…who are you?" Ryan asked.

"I am Shadow, Shi's twin sister. Last night, she told us of your friend, Shania, and told us how you two had been attacked. I was wondering if I could borrow your ribbon there." Shadow said, pointing to the red ribbon tied around Ryan's upper arm.

"It's the only thing I have left of Shania's…" Ryan muttered, rubbing his arm.

"And I promise we'll give it right back. We need to see if we can pick up Shania's scent off it and follow it." Shadow explained.

Abi stood in the door way with Shade, not leaving his side for very long, if not at all. A young Vamp came in and bowed to Shadow.

"Sire is ready for you." he muttered.

"Thank you. I'll be right there." Shadow replied, smiling.

The young Vamp smiled back and left quickly. Shadow slowly turned back to Ryan to explain some more.

"Shi was kidnapped this morning by a guy named Lux. He is working for Aurora, and we believe that they may be the ones who attacked you and Shania. Please, let us borrow the ribbon and it will come right back, along _with_ Shania." she said.

Ryan thought a minute, then nodded, untying the ribbon and handing it to her.

"Please…help her." he said quietly.

"I will." Shadow said, smiling and standing.

She walked to the door where the other two wait for her, and looked back at Ryan.

"We'll be back as soon as we find them." she said, then turned and headed out the door. "Come on. We have a meeting to catch." she said, smiling.

The meeting with Drac and the Night Hunters didn't take long at all. The Vamps on the Night Hunters team were more that willing to go, and ready to fight. Shadow smirked at Drac, who tried protest, but he looked away instantly when he saw her looking at him. Shade chuckled at this. After the meeting, Shadow lead the Night Hunters towards the door, and stopped to wait for the others. Drac appeared, suddenly feeling brave again.

"Tell me again, _why_ I'm letting you take my best fighters." he grumbled, looking around.

"Well, for one, there are three of us and about fifty of Aurora's group. Don't think we stand much of a chance. And two, I'll kill you." Shadow replied, adding a sweet smile on the end.

"That last one was a good reason." Drac said, nodding.

"Good. Now, are _you_, yourself coming? Or are you gonna stay here like the little chicken you are?" Shadow asked.

"Well…" Drac said, looking around. "I guess I'll go since your taking my hunters."

"Feeling brave are you?" Shade remarked, raising and eyebrow.

Drac glared at him, but didn't respond. Shade chuckled and headed for the door, Abi close behind, gripping the back of his shirt. Shadow followed the two, smiling at Abi and headed up the stairs to the door. Even though Drac was the leader of the Night Hunters, they followed Shadow instead, leaving Drac behind to stare at them, jaw dropped.

"_What_ do you think you are doing?!" he yelled after them.

They stopped and looked him, slightly confused. Smirking, Shadow made her way back down the stairs towards him.

"Well, it looks to me like they sense your fear of me, and figured they better respect it. Got a problem?" she asked, stopping and crossing her arms.

"Uh…well…eh, no, not really." Drac replied, looking away from her.

"Good. Are we going or not?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea…" he muttered, following them.

Shadow made her way back to the front of the group, and stopped. She stopped and looked back at the others, holding up the ribbon.

"As you all leave right now, take this ribbon and get the scent off of it! This is one of the girls we are looking for-" she stared, but Drac cut in.

"Wait a minute!" he yelled.

Shadow looked back at him, her eye narrowing. The others turned to look at him, confused.

"I thought that we were going to look for you sister! Not some strange girl." he said.

"The girl will _lead_ us to Shi. So shut up and let me finish!" Shadow growled.

"I don't see why-"

"Shut up!" Shadow snapped, making him jump.

The Night Hunters turned and looked back at her, waiting for the rest of their commands, before they leave.

"Now, as I was saying, take in the scent of this ribbon, and follow it. Be warned that you will be greeted with hunters trying to stop you." Shadow paused to see reactions.

Most of the Night Hunters looked hopeful, waiting for her to continue.

"Do _not_ hesitate to kill them, because they will kill you if you don't!" Shadow finished.

At that, she turned and opened the door, and held it open for the night hunters to file out. As each one came out she handed them the ribbon and allowed them to take in the scent. Soon, they were all done taking in the scent and were heading off to find Shi.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Shi stood at the door to the warehouse looking out the window, keeping an eye out for the return of the hunters. Eclipse had turned into his demon form and flew up to Shania, bringing her back down to flat land. Shi look a metal pole and ran it through the main door so that the hunters couldn't get back in when they came back. Eclipse grabbed Shi in a tight hug, but it didn't last long.

"Hug me and kiss me _after_ we get out of this alive." she said, smiling.

"But I want to now, so that if we don't make it out alive, I will have been able to hold you one last time." Eclipse replied, with a smile.

Shi smiled at him and kissed him quickly before silently walking away to the others. Eclipse followed her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So, how are we getting out of here?" Jake asked.

"Well, we don't want to go to far, because Shadow is coming to help us. So, I say we barricade ourselves in here and wait for them to get here." Shi replied.

"They're coming?" Adam asked.

"Yep." Shi said.

"Here?" Jake asked, a small smile playing about his lips.

"Yes." Shi said, smiling.

"And you know this how?" Shania asked.

"Well…see…its hard to explain really. Um…remember that I told you that I was a Vampire?" Shi asked.

"Yes." Shania replied.

"Well…as a vampire…I can read minds." Shi said, smiling weakly. "We all can, actually." she added, looking to Jake and Adam.

"Really? Pro-"

"Prove it? Yea, I figured you would say that." Shi said, quietly.

Looking at Shania she concentrated for a second, then smiled.

"You think I'm crazy…That this is all a bad dream that you'll be waking up too soon, and be lying next to Ryan on the banks of the small pond he was taking you too." she said, smiling.

Shania's face showed nothing but shock. Jake looked at her and smirked.

"Now she's thinking that we're all off our rockers." he said, laughing at the look she gave him.

"Ok, I believe you!" she said.

"Oh, wait…now she's double thinking things." Eclipse chimed in smiling.

"Get out of my head!!" Shania yelled, but she couldn't help but smile at them.

They laughed and for the first time, they where calm while being kidnapped. However, the mood didn't last long, as a scent reached Adam's nose, making him slightly dizzy and then growl lowly.

"Adam? What's wrong?" Shi asked.

Serenity suddenly ran around the corner of one of the crates, attacking Adam, dragging them both to the ground.

"I knew you'd come back to me!! I've missed you so much!" she cried, hugging him.

"That." Shi answered her own question.

"Get off me!" Adam snapped, pushing Serenity off him.

"But I've missed you." Serenity said happily.

"Please…don't make me barf." Adam grumbled, dusting himself off.

"Oh come now Adam, we all know you missed me." Serenity said, getting to her feet.

"Bullshit." Adam said.

"Aww, look. He can only say one or two words to me, just like when we first met!" Serenity cried.

"HA!" Adam laughed, making her pause.

She stared at him for a minute, but he never went on. It was just one, single laugh that escaped his lips.

"Oh, sorry. That slipped." he said, walking away.

Shi giggled silently and followed him, trying to calm him. She could feel the tenseness around him and coming from him.

"Hey…its ok." she whispered, stepping in front of him.

Sadly, he didn't stop walking and stepped on her bare foot.

"OUCH!" she cried, jumping away.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried, grabbing her.

"Don't be, its ok." Shi replied, smirking.

"No, no. I'm sorry." Adam said, picking her up and carrying her to one of the toppled crates and setting her down.

Seeing this made Serenity's blood boil. She glared at her sister, as she watched Adam examine her foot. Eclipse stepped up next to Jake and looked at him.

"Have you noticed, that every time Serenity starts this shit, Shi usually always ends up somewhere around Adam?" he whispered.

"Uh-huh." Jake muttered, nodding.

"Ok, just checking." Eclipse said, walking away.

"Checking what?!" Serenity snapped.

"Nothing." Jake and Eclipse replied together.

Serenity growled and walked away, towards Shi and Adam.

"Uh-oh. Not good." Eclipse said, following.

"Shi! Get away from him! He's mine!!" Serenity screamed.

"HA!" Adam laughed again, but this time that wasn't the only thing he had to say. "I belong to _no one_!" he said, glaring at her. "And certainly not you."

Shi covered her mouth to stop herself from coming out with a smart ass remark and looked away, trying not to laugh. Serenity glared at her, but soon turned her attention back to Adam.

"Oh, seems I've cut you, Shi." Adam muttered, spotting a small cut across the top of her foot.

"She'll heal. Look, I wanted to say that-" Serenity started, until she noticed Adam was completely ignoring her.

"Look, I'm fine. Honestly." Shi said, pulling her feet up on the crate with her, and looking at them.

"Yea but-" Adam started.

"No buts. I'm fine. Just a scratch." Shi said, smiling.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Serenity yelled suddenly.

"I WASN'T IGNORING YOU!! SHI HAPPENS TO BE A BIT MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU AT THE MOMENT!!" Adam yelled back, making her flinch away.

Serenity stared at him for a moment, horror stricken. Tears formed in her eyes, but Adam rolled his.

"Don't go into that whole crying shit again. Its not going to work the way it did the first time." he muttered, turning back to Shi.

Shi looked back at him, gently rubbing the spot where the small scratch had been. Sighing, Adam looked up at her, eyebrows raised.

"What?" she asked, smirking.

"It does bother you." he said.

"No it doesn't. It's healed. It itches now." Shi said, smiling.

"Bullshit. That's why your rubbing it _gently_ I suppose." Adam muttered, reaching up to her.

"Well, no. I was spacing out. You know how I get." Shi said, lowering her legs and leaning forward, allowing him to pick her up.

"Riight. Sure that's the case." Adam said, not believing her.

When he set her down, he caught her gently setting her foot down and walking away with a very slight limp. Sighing, he rushed forward, swiping her off her feet, making her squeak in the processes, and carrying her to Eclipse.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at him.

"It hurts. I know it does." Adam replied, glancing at her.

"No it doesn't! I swear!" Shi protested.

Didn't work…

"Right! That's why you gently set your foot down when I set you down, AND that's why you had a slight limp in your pace." Adam said, handing her to Eclipse.

"I wasn't limping!" Shi said, concealing a smile.

"Just go sit and zip it. Don't argue with me." Adam said, smiling.

"If you say so, but I wasn't limping." Shi muttered.

Adam shot her a look over his shoulder as he went back to Serenity. Shi stuck out her tongue as did he then Eclipse turned and carried her away to a small desk. Jake followed and looked down at her foot as Eclipse set her down on the desk.

"It is red." he said, looking closer at it.

"Yea well, it hurts like a bitch, but if I told him that, he'd have had a panic attack on me." Shi said, smiling.

"So you were limping!" Shania said.

Shi smiled and nodded.

"Hell yea I was limping. Trying to hide it, but he's got good eyes." she said. "Especially when I comes to one of us being hurt."

"Well that's comforting." Eclipse said, smiling.

"Yea, but honestly, I'm glad he brought me to you. My foot really hurts." Shi said, rubbing her foot again.

"Do you think he broke anything?" Shania asked.

"Na. I should be ok. It'll heal, as Serenity said." Shi replied, smiling at her.

Shi slowly slid off the desk, gingerly setting her foot down on the floor and putting pressure on it. It hurt for a few minute, then the pain eased.

"Ok. I think its good." Shi said, starting to take a step.

Wrong! Ankle giving out, Shi stumbled forward, but was caught by a mix of Jake's arms and Eclipse's. Both helped her stable herself, as she looked around.

"Or not." she muttered.

"Look, just sit down. There's no rush at the moment." Eclipse said, gently pushing her back to the desk.

"That may be so, but when there is, what am I going to do? Just sit here? Hell no! I'm gonna run like a bat out of hell and attack some peoples." Shi said, smiling.

"Not if your foot is like that, you aren't." Eclipse warned.

Shi stared at him for a moment, lost for words, then smiled.

"Fine." she muttered finally, pouting playfully.

"Oh don't go do that." Eclipse said, stepping forward, and kissing her neck then nipping it gently, making her turn her head to try and push him away.

"Stop it…" she whined playfully.

"Really?" Eclipse asked, smiling at her.

"Eh…yea. Not here, dear." Shi replied.

"Hey, you rhymed." Jake said, smiling.

The four of them laughed, then looked at each other. Sighing, Jake leaned up against the desk next to Shi, Eclipse sat on the edge behind Shi, leaning against her, and Shania took the chair.

"Still have a long wait." Shi muttered, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her arm.

"Yep." the others agreed, then fell into silence, listening to the yelling match going on between Adam and Serenity.

**_A/n: hey guys! sorry about this, but i forgot to up load this one . so here it is now! sorry for the confusion! review for me, and LaterZ!_**


	9. Night HunterZ vs HunterZ

**Chapter 9: Night HunterZ vs. Hunters**

"Well, this ones empty too…Can we go home yet?" Drac whined, as they came across the third empty warehouse.

Shadow's blood was slowly beginning to boil at his attitude, and she was about to snap, again, on him. Drac walked lazily behind them, hands behind his head, looking around. The Night Hunters were ahead of them, sniffing out the trail. Suddenly, one caught on to something.

"Madame! Over here!" he yelled, waving Shadow over.

"Madame? Since when did they start coming to you before me?" Drac muttered.

"Since she set you straight and you started fearing her." Shade snapped.

Drac stared at him as he walked away, Abi in tow beside him, holding on to his arm. Shaking his head, he walked after them, over to where the Night Hunter stood.

"They passed through here recently. The trail is still fresh as well as the scent. Do we follow?" he asked Shadow.

"Yes. But beware. If this is the newest trail, there's bound to be some hunters still guarding it." Shadow said, looking around.

"Yes ma'am." the Night Hunter said, then bowed.

Shadow nodded to him and he left, leading the others down the path. Shadow turned to Shade and Abi, and smiled.

"Don't worry, Abi. We're getting closer. I can feel it." she said, then followed after the Night Hunters.

"Come on. Get on my back, so we can run with them." Shade said, kneeling down.

Abi wrapped her arms around Shade's neck and he grabbed her legs for more support and took off running after the Night Hunters and Shadow. Drac jogged along after them, being the last one to catch up when they all stopped.

"Feel that?" Shadow asked, looking at Shade.

"Yea…another Vampiric presence." Shade replied, with a nod.

"Damn right it is. I think I know who it is too." Shadow said, looking up in the trees.

"Same here." Shade muttered.

Abi looked around, still hugging his neck tightly, her heart picking up speed. Shade smirked at this, but it soon faded away and he took a light step forward. The Vampiric presence suddenly vanished, making them all look around.

"That's odd." Shadow muttered.

"Lets go before who ever it was has time to recruit others." Shade said, walking passed her.

"Move on, Night Hunters!" Shadow called, and the Vamps started following the trail again.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Someone was pounding on the door from outside, making Shi, Eclipse, Jake and Shania jump. Adam quickly returned to them, looking towards the door where all the racket was coming from.

"To late for you, Shianne Fox! Open the damn door!!" Aurora yelled from outside.

Eclipse looked at her, somewhat nervous. Shi looked back then sighed.

"Shi! Open up!" Aurora yelled, banging on the door again.

Shi turned to Shania and smiled weakly.

"Go and hide somewhere. This could get messy." she said, looking back at the door. "In fact, I _know_ its going to get messy." she added quietly.

Shania glanced at the door the stood from the chair and looked around for a place to hide. Eclipse looked at Shi then to Shania and up at the rafters.

"I'll take you up there, that way you're out of sight like last time." he said, offering her his hand.

"Good idea." Shi agreed, looking back at Shania.

"But I want to stay and help." Shania said.

"No. Not this time. I promised Ryan I would bring you back safe, and I can't keep that promise if I allow you to fight now." Shi said.

"But-"

"No buts. Go and hide. We'll take care of everything." Jake said, stepping up beside Shi.

"Ok…" Shania said sadly, looking down at the ground.

Shi nodded to Eclipse, who grabbed Shania and flew into the air, carrying her up to the rafters. Once she was balanced, Eclipse flew back down, and landed just as Aurora and her hunters kicked the door in. Shi, Jake, Eclipse, and Adam all stood their ground, glaring at Aurora and her hunters, and not moving an inch as they advanced forward a bit. Smirking, Aurora turned to her lead hunter.

"Attack." she said, and all of the hunters advanced forward, yelling.

Eclipse, Jake and Adam raced forward in an attempt to attack the on coming hunters, doing well to stand their ground against several. Shi was focused on Aurora, who was advancing towards her, fangs and claws bared, hissing and growling. Shi didn't return her challenge, only watched her, and hadn't realized Serenity sneaking up behind her. Hearing her growl, Shi turned just in time to see Serenity jumping towards her, fist pulled back, ready to strike. Serenity's fist connected with the side of Shi's face, knocking her back on her side. Serenity fell on top of her, fists flying, striking Shi in the face and arms.

"GET OFF ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Shi screamed, kicking Serenity off.

Serenity fell off, and stood quickly, striking out with her foot, connecting with Shi's side. Shi screamed and grabbed her side, and rolled out of the way, just as she tried to kick her again, and swung her own feet around, swiping Serenity off her own. Jumping to her feet, Shi jumped on top of Serenity, repeatedly hitting her in the face with her fists, blood dripping from her chin from her lip. Serenity screamed and shielded her face, as Shi viciously punched at it. Aurora suddenly side swiped her with her foot, knocking Shi off Serenity and stunning her enough to make her loose focus on things. Aurora was suddenly on top of her, swing her fists wildly, but Shi had focused enough to block her attacks, shielding herself.

A deep growl sounded from behind Aurora, and she was suddenly thrown clear off Shi, and into the wall beside them. Shi looked up to see her sister, Shadow, standing over her, glaring at Aurora's dazed form.

"Shi! You ok?" she asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Yea…I think…" Shi said, sitting up. "Look out!" she yelled, grabbing Shadow's arm and pulling her down.

Serenity had tried a side kick on Shadow, but Shi pulled her sister clear of the attack, then attacked Serenity herself. Aurora stood, and bolted for the door, but Jake noticed and chased after her. Drac stood by the door, and together, the brother and sister fled the scene, Jake right behind them. Coming in late, Shade and Abi raced in, looking around. Abi searched the crowd frantically for Jake, but saw no sign of him at all. But she did spot Adam, fighting in the corner with a hunter three times his size. Racing forward, Abi made a mad dash for Adam, ducking hunters here and there, just to get to him. Adam planted a round-about kick to the side of the hunters head, with a touch of Vampire strength, snapping the hunters neck. Just as he landed, Abi pounced him, dragging him to the ground. Startle at first, he growled, until he realized it was Abi, and that she had tears rolling down her face.

"You said he would come back!" she cried.

"Abi!" Adam said, sitting up and hugging her. "He's ok. He's right…here…" he said, looking around. "Where the hell did he go?" he asked, looking around.

"He's gone! He's not here!" Abi cried.

"Shh…its ok. He's fine. He was just here." Adam said, holding her close and rubbing her back.

Abi cried into his shirt as they sat there, and seeing this, Shade did his best to keep hunters from them, but one slipped by. Adam growled in warning to the advancing hunter, but he only smirked in return, holding his sword up, ready to strike.

"I'll kill two birds with one stone!" he growled.

Suddenly, a thin, blue flame wrapped around his wrist, and burned his skin. Screaming in pain, the hunter dropped the sword, and turned to face whoever had him. Adam looked around him, noticing Shi, holding a whip like object, her blue flames engulfing it, from one end to the other. Suddenly, a gray whip snapped, and wrapped around the hunters other wrist, securing a tight hold, and Shadow stood on his other side, pulling her fire whip tight. Spreading their wings, Shi and Shadow flew into the air, pulling up the hunter with them. Knowing what was going to happen, Adam shielding Abi's face with his hands, and ducked down. Seconds later, the two where showered with warm, crimson fluid. The smell of rotten blood filled their noses, making them cough and gag. Shi landed just beside the two, as Shadow took off for another hunter, racing forward.

"Abi, you ok?" she asked.

"No! Jake is gone!" Abi cried, not releasing Adam.

"But he was just here. Where did he go?" Shi asked, looking around.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out. I can't move though, and we're kind of sitting ducks here." Adam said, looking around.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them." Shi said, getting up and running off.

Outside, several minutes away, Jake was racing after Drac and Aurora when a sudden pain bolted through him. With a cry, he fell to the ground, and shivered. Sitting up slowly, he held his sides and winced again.

"Abi…" he muttered getting to his feet.

Slowly at first, he started to jog back, then broke into a run as the feeling got worse. Adam and Abi huddled in the corner, hunters and Night Hunters fighting close by, and Shi keeping other hunters away from them. Adam slowly got to his feet, and pulled Abi up with him, and kicked a hunter away as he came after them. But another grabbed his wrist and yanked him away from Abi, and another grabbing Abi and pulling her away from Adam.

"Abi!" Adam yelled, reaching for her.

"Adam!" Abi screamed, trying to fight loose of the hunters grip.

But they were holding both tight. Adam finally lost his temper, his eyes switching to silver, and long feathery wings stretched from his back. Beautiful, silver feathers glinted in the sunlight off his wings, as he stretched them. The hunters charged him, only to get knocked unconscious by the powerful slap of Adam's wings. The hunter that had Abi, tossed her to the floor, as two more surrounded her. Abi looked around, to shocked to do anything. Suddenly, something broke over one of the hunters heads, making Abi scream and cover her own head, and another hunter fell to the floor, dead.

"Sorry I'm late, love." Jake said, smiling, as the last hunter fell to the floor.

Abi looked up and stared at Jake, shocked that he was actually there.

"Jake?" she asked quietly.

"Well yea. The one and only." Jake replied, smiling.

"Jake!!" Abi yelled happily, jumping to her feet and running to him.

Jake grabbed her in a tight hug as she jumped into his arms, hugging him as tight as she could. The smell of the hunters blood filled his nose, making it wrinkle.

"I thought I had lost you!" she cried, hiding her face in his neck.

"I know. I felt." Jake said, gently rubbing her hair. "Sorry dear, but you stink." he muttered.

Abi settled a bit, and looked back at him, kissing his lips.

"Don't scare me like that again, ok?" she asked.

"Ok, promise." Jake said, smiling.

A hunter rushed up to them, and was ready to swing his sword down on them, but Adam threw something clear and shiny, the objects digging deep into the hunters head and back. The hunter fell to the floor, dead, and Jake stared at him shocked.

"Thanks…" he called to Adam.

"No problem!" Adam called back, throwing more ice daggers and another hunter fell dead.

Abi held on to Jake tight, as if she were afraid that if she let him go, he would disappear again. Jake held her just as tight, rubbing her back. A hunter ran up to them, and no one was around to help, so Jake tightened his grip on Abi and jumped with Vampire strength, making Abi gasp and hug his neck tightly. Jake landed several feet away from the hunter and looked back at him. The hunter ran after them again, so Jake jumped again, making Abi tighten her grip again. Seeing them, Adam threw another ice dagger, killing the hunter that was chasing them.

"Thanks…again." Jake said, smiling.

"Again, no problem." Adam said, returning the smile and jumping out of the way of an arrow.

After about thirty minutes of fighting, things settled. Most of the hunters fled when Aurora and Drac did, and the Night Hunters killed the last of them. Abi looked at Adam, who was leaned up against the wall, panting, the ice daggers he had slowly melting in his hand. Slowly, she released Jake and walked over to him. He looked up as she approached him, the ice daggers disappearing.

"Adam…" Abi started, stopping in front of him.

"Yea?" he asked, standing up.

"Um…I wanted to thank you." she said quietly.

"For what? I was only doing what I'm supposed to as a friend." he said, smiling.

Abi smiled and hugged him, Adam returning the hug. Jake stood close by, smiling at them, then turned when someone moved. Serenity was just waking up, and slowly sat up, shaking her head.

"What the hell…" she muttered, before looking up.

Shi was standing before her, glaring down at her. Gasping, she jumped to her feet, and back away.

"Stay away from me." she warned.

"Or what?" Shi prompted, stepping forward.

"Or I'll…" she paused and looked around. Grabbing up an iron pole, she held in front of herself like a sword. "Or I'll beat you with this."

"HA!" Shi laughed, dropping part of her whip. "Like to see you try." she teased, still stepping forward.

Serenity screamed and swung the iron bar at her, but Shi simply ducked it, and cracked her in the back with her whip. Screaming, Serenity dropped to the floor, the iron bar rolling away. Smirking, Shi pulled the whip back, and snapped it forward, the whip cracking and wrapping around Serenity's ankle. Screaming again, Serenity got to her feet, which was exactly what Shi wanted. Jerking the whip back with most of her strength, Shi ripped Serenity's foot out from under her, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Oh! Oh! My turn!" Shadow cheered, cracking her whip around Serenity's wrist.

"LET ME GO!" Serenity screamed, pulling against the two.

"Why? You kidnapped Adam, and you're working with our worst nightmares." Shi said, pulling her whip back farther.

Serenity screamed and pulled against the two again, but they were using their vampire strength to hold her in place, and she couldn't budge. She tried digging at Shadow's whip with her claws, but they wouldn't even make a mark on the damn thing! Shi and Shadow jumped, clinging to the top of the cage, and tying off the ends of their whips. Serenity has now dangling by her wrist and ankle. Her other two limbs flailed as she tried to regain her balance, clawing and biting on Shadow's whip.

"You can do that all you want, you won't break through." Shadow said, crossing her arms and watching in amusement.

"Get these things off me and let me go!" Serenity screamed, struggling more.

"The more you struggle, the tighter they get." Shi said, smirking.

"GET THEM OFF ME!" Serenity screamed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"NO! Now! Give us one God damned good reason why we shouldn't kill you now!" Shi growled, grabbing Serenity by the throat.

Serenity stared in horror at her older sister, as her eyes changed from the cool, bright blue color that they always were, to an evil, blood red color. Shadow too stared at Shi, as she was letting some of her Vampire take over, her claws growing out as well as her fangs. Serenity blinked several times and tried to pull away, but Shi's grip tightened quickly.

"Ok, ok! I'll talk! Just let me go!" Serenity begged.

"Not on your life!" Shi growled, gripping her neck tighter.

Shadow stepped forward, reaching out for Shi, when something suddenly pierced her side. Yipping, Shadow jumped and grabbed her side, ripping out the small dart that had just pierced her skin.

"What?" Shi asked, looking up at her sister, and releasing Serenity.

"Knock…out…dart…" Shadow muttered, before falling backwards, unconscious.

"Shadow?!" Shade yelled, racing forward.

Taking her chances, Serenity grabbed Shi's wrist and sank her fangs deep into her arm, piercing the vein. Screaming, Shi ripped her arm out of Serenity's mouth, Serenity's fangs ripping Shi's skin. Serenity spit out the mouthful of blood she had and began clawing and chewing at the whips again.

"Shi!" Eclipse and Adam yelled, rushing forward.

Shi fell back against the cage wall, gripping her arm tightly. Now en-raged, she lashed out at Serenity, kicking her in the side of the head. Dazed, Serenity fell limp for a few minutes, the whole room spinning. Shi advanced forward, releasing her arm, blood running freely down to her hand and dripping off to the floor. Grabbing Serenity by the throat, Shi's claws pierced Serenity's neck, making her scream, suddenly snapped back to reality by the pain.

"You stupid, sorry little bitch." Shi growled through clenched teeth.

Even more of her Vampire side was beginning to take control now, her fangs and claws lengthening yet again. Screaming again, Serenity gripped Shi's wrist with her one free hand.

"Shi! No! Stop!" Eclipse yelled.

Shi paid no attention to him, to transfixed on Serenity. Abi clung tighter to Jake, afraid of Shi, never before seeing her act like this. A sharp pain suddenly seared through Shi's back, making her arch her back and eyes widening. Reaching back with one of her hands, she ripped out the dart and threw it aside. Fighting the suddenly strong feeling to sleep, she looked down at Serenity. Gripping her neck tightly again, Shi was about to run her claws clear through Serenity's neck, and rip it open. But someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her away. Not knowing who it was, Shi fought against them, but they were much stronger than her, even with some of her Vampire taking control.

"Shi! You have to listen to me!" a familiar male voice said.

It wasn't Eclipse's voice, nor was it Shade's, Adam's, or Jake's. Still fighting, Shi pulled away from the man, only to be ripped back and shoved against the iron bars of the cage. Only then did she realize who was holding her back.

"Madende?" she asked, looking up at him.

Her's and Shadow's older brother, Madende, stood before them, his shirt clinging to him from sweat. His short black hair with lime green tips, normally stood spiked, but now they too clung to his skin. His blue/gray eyes scanned her quickly, filled with fear and worry, as they fell upon her bleeding arm.

"Yes. Listen to me. Take control of your Vampire side again. You have to for the sake of us all and yourself." Madende said.

"But the lust for blood is so strong!" Shi said, pushing against his strength to get back to Serenity.

"No! That's what I mean!" Madende said, shoving her back against the cage wall again. "If you let it take over to much of yourself, you'll be just as bad as a fledgling Vamp. You cannot let that happen!"

Shi struggled for a little longer, but when Madende's strength over powered her, she began to relax. Serenity hung, almost unconscious from the whips still, eyes closed, and gently swinging.

"Fight the Vamp like you are fighting the knock out dart." Madende said softly, still holding her by her shoulders.

Shi's head bobbed, her eyes returning to their normal blue color, and barely able to stay open. Madende loosened his grip a little, not exactly sure if he trusted her just yet. Another dart ricocheted past his arm, bouncing off the iron bars, making Shi's eyes snap open again.

"No! Don't let it back out! Keep it under control." Madende said, tightening his grip again. "Someone get that little mother fucker before I kill him." he yelled to the others.

Drac jumped down of the crates and started running, but Adam was quicker. Several ice daggers appeared in his hand, and he threw them all at once. One dagger pierced Drac's ankle, making him scream and drop to the floor, gripping his leg. Another pierced his hand, pinning it to the floor. With the dagger embedded deep into the ground, Drac couldn't move until it melted. Smirking, Adam walked over to him, and looked down. Drac swiped at his feet with his hands, but Adam merely jumped his hand and stepped back.

"Looks like you'll be _sticking_ around for a bit." he said sarcastically.

"Fuck you, Baker." Drac growled.

"Na, I'll pass." Adam said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Shi relaxed again, her head drooping low, as the effects of the knock out dart slowly took over. Eclipse cautiously stepped forward, but Madende held up a hand, making him stop.

"How is she?" he hissed.

"She's still fighting the Vampire and the dart." Madende said quietly, not taking his eyes off Shi.

Eclipse nodded and looked at Shi. Her head suddenly snapped up and Madende braced himself to hold her off again. But Shi's eyes were tired and worried now, not wide and pissed.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked groggily.

"Yes, everyone is fine." Madende said, relaxing a bit.

"Is it over?" Shi asked, shaking her head.

Madende smiled and stepped up to her.

"Yes, its all over. You're safe now." he said quietly.

"Good…" was all Shi muttered, before falling forward.

Quickly catching her, Madende picked her up wedding style and stepped out of the cage. Eclipse looked at his unconscious girlfriend, worried about her, for her arm still had not stopped bleeding. Gently laying Shi down on some crates, Madende pulled his shirt off over his head and tried ripping it. But it was being stubborn and wouldn't rip.

"Damn you!" he growled, biting down on the shirt. "Eclipse, get Serenity down, and grab their whips." he said, looking over.

Nodding, Eclipse jumped up on top of the cage and began untying the knots in the whips. Madende finally ripped his shirt into shreds, spitting out pieces of fabric that had stuck to his fangs, and tying the strips around Shi's arm. Jake and Abi slowly walked over and looked down at Shi.

"Will she be ok?" Abi asked quietly, looking up at Madende.

"Yea. She will be. She just needs to go home, and rest. I'll be staying a while, to keep an eye on her." Madende said, looking at Abi.

"Ok. We'd like that. We miss having you around." Abi said, smiling weakly.

Madende returned the smile, then picked Shi up again. Adam appeared suddenly with Shania on his back, making Madende stop and look at him.

"Who is she?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shania. We were looking for her for a fledgling named Ryan, and since we're leaving, we can't leave her here." Adam explained.

"No, we can't." Madende replied, heading for the door.

"You can't leave me here like this!" Drac shouted after them.

"Oh yea!" Adam said, setting Shania down and going into Serenity's cage.

He grabbed the iron bar that she had been trying to hit Shi with, and walked over to Drac. Drac stared up at him, fear written all over his face.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot about you." he smirked, swinging the iron bar around in his hand like a sword.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Drac stammered.

"Something that should have been done along time ago, when you hurt Shi the first time." Adam growled, bringing the bar down across Drac's head.

There was a nasty crunch sound, and he went limp. Adam dropped the pole and walked away, back to the others. He knelt down beside Shania, who wrapped her arms around his neck again, and picked her up.

"Is he dead?" Eclipse asked, looking at Drac.

"No, but he's gonna have a MAJOR headache when he wakes up." Adam said, smiling.

"Good. Lets go." Madende said, heading out the door, Adam following.

Eclipse, Jake, Abi, and Shade followed him and Adam out the door, Abi still clinging tightly to Jake, and Shade carrying the sleeping Shadow. Serenity was left in the cage, unconscious herself, her fate and Drac's, left up to the wilderness.

**_A/n: well, thats the next chapter! sorry it took so long, and that it IS so long, but i've had some problems here lately and...yea...wellz, SHOUT OUT to my Abi! Thanx for sticking with me! makes me happy! :) luvz you!!..not in that manner hehe. wellz review for me, LaterZ!!_**


	10. On the Way Home

_**Chapter 10: On the Way Home**_

Three demons walked quietly through the woods. One, a wolf demon, had long black hair, tied off with a ribbon at his shoulders, and emerald green eyes, walked ahead of the other two. The second demon, an eagle girl, walked a few paces behind him, her two toned, black and red hair blowing gently in the wind, and her violet eyes scanning the area around them. Above them, the third demon, a snake, was hopping from branch to branch, keeping an eye out for other demons. He too, had two toned hair, of black and lime green, that came to his shoulders. His eye color matched the green in his hair, but the pupils were different. They seemed to be a mix between human and snake. Stopping suddenly, he swayed on the branch he was on, and after gaining his balance, he looked out.

"Holy shit!" he cried, staring off to the side.

Apparently he hadn't fully gained his balance, for he suddenly fell out of the tree, and landed on the ground before the wolf demon.

"What is it now, Jeric?" he growled, stopping and looking down at the snake demon.

Sitting up, Jeric rubbed his rear, and looked back over to the side.

"There are at least ten demons racing through over there." he said, pointing off.

"What?" the girl asked, looking over to where he was pointing.

The wolf demon also looked in the direction he was pointing in and raised an eyebrow.

"Smell that, Bryn?" Jeric asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Yea. Smells like bad blood." the wolf said, sniffing the air.

"Where could they be heading?" the girl asked, looking at the two guys.

"Dunno. Go with Bryn and see where they're coming from, and I'll follow them to see where they're headed to." Jeric said.

"We don't need to go sticking out noses in someone else's business." Bryn warned, starting to walk off again.

"But what if they know something on Drake?" Jeric asked, and Bryn paused.

"Come on, Sandra." Bryn muttered, walking off.

Smirking, Jeric shimmered away, and the girl jogged off after Bryn.

Madende raced along, ahead of the others, when he stopped to catch his breath. Gently laying Shi down, he leaned up against a close tree, panting heavily. Adam stopped beside him, and let Shania down, who looked around nervously. Shade, Jake and Eclipse all stopped as well, Shade re-adjusting Shadow in his arms, and leaning against a tree. Abi was riding on Jake's back, her head rested against his shoulder, and her arms hugging his neck.

"How much farther?" Eclipse asked, looking at Madende.

"Not to much further. Should just be up ahead here." Madende panted, looking around.

Eclipse nodded and bent over, resting his hands on his knees and looked at the ground. After a few minutes, he straightened up and looked at Shi's sleeping form, rested against the tree next to her brother.

"Need me to carry her for a bit?" he asked.

"Na. I got her. I don't want her to possibly wake up and slip out of control again." Madende said, shaking his head.

"Ok." Eclipse said, and looked around. "Anyone else feel that?" he asked quietly.

"We're being followed." Jake muttered, looking around.

"That wouldn't be hard to do, with the way we smell." Madende said, picking Shi back up. "Lets keep moving."

He started to walk away, when Jeric dropped down in front of him. Growling, Madende took a step back.

"My, my. Touchy one, are we?" Jeric remarked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Madende asked.

"Jeric Cris Albain." Jeric replied, bowing.

"No need for bows, straighten up." Madende said.

Jeric smirked again and stood up.

"What are all your names?" he asked.

"Madende Lee Fox. This here is Shi Fox, over there is my other sister Shadow Fox. Then Shade Sanders, Adam Baker, Jake Wolfe, Abi Ember, and Eclipse Black. Not sure about the girl though." Madende replied.

"Shania Raylen Rose." Shania said.

"Nice." Jeric muttered, nodding. "What's with the sleeping beauties here?"

"Both got shot with something called a knock out dart." Madende replied, readjusting Shi.

Jeric looked at him, smirking, then looked at the others. Madende sighed and looked back at the others.

"Look, we have to be moving. So, do you mind?" he asked, looking back at Jeric.

"Why the rush? Nothings coming." Jeric asked.

"I need to get my sisters arm to stop bleeding." Madende said, stepping to the side to walk around him.

"Wait…What happened?" Jeric asked, stepping in front of Madende.

Sighing, Madende switched into his demon form. Jeric took a step back, startled as Madende's long, scaly wings stretched out from his back. Behind him, the others that could, changed into their demon forms, and waited for Madende to take off.

"Sorry, but we gotta fly. See you round sometime…maybe." Madende said, smirking.

Suddenly he jumped into the air, the others, including Jake, following. As the others flew off, Jake followed in the tree branches, carrying Abi on his back still. Smirking, Jeric suddenly shimmered, and appeared on Madende's back.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?!" Madende snapped, looking back at him.

"Catching a ride. Oh! Nice tatty." Jeric said, running a finger over Madende's shoulder blade, where a scythe wrapped in barbed wire permanently marked his skin.

"Get off me." Madende said, dropping in the air.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Jeric said, grabbing Madende's shoulders. "I'm not about to jump off of you, so you've got me until you land." he said, looking down.

"That can be fixed." Madende said, dropping again.

"Hey! Don't do that! I'll just get back on your back if you drop me off now anyway." Jeric warned.

"Ok then. Hope you don't mind heights." Madende said, darting up in the air.

"Actually, I would rather be close if not on the ground." Jeric said, gripping Madende's shoulders tighter.

"Well, sorry, but I have to go high." Madende said, continuing to rise up in the air.

Soon they were way above the trees, and flying fast. Jeric was practically clinging to Madende's neck by now, and the others flew close behind. Jake could be seen, barely, making his way along the tree tops below them. A gust of wind sent Madende higher up in the air, but he soon lowered back to his previous height.

"So, I smell a wolf and an eagle on you. Were you traveling with someone?" Madende asked.

"Yea. Bryn and Sandra." Jeric replied.

"Uh-huh. So what are they going to think when you don't come back?" Madende asked.

"Well…Bryn most likely wouldn't give a rats ass, but I don't know about Sandra." Jeric replied, trying not to look down.

"Ah…So what are you all doing out this way?" Madende asked, as another gust of wind sent them up higher.

"Oh shit…" Jeric muttered, and Madende smirked. "Well…Bryn is hunting for a group called the Tomoko Clan. Heard of them?"

"Not off hand." Madende replied.

"Well, how bout a Drake Lee Night?" Jeric asked.

"Eh…Not that I can recall." Madende said, shaking his head.

"Well, that's what we were doing out here…there, rather." Jeric said.

"I see." Madende muttered, looking down.

"What were you all doing out there?" Jeric asked.

"Well…some major shit went down between her and the others down there. I went to help." Madende replied, still searching the ground.

"Oh? What happened?" Jeric asked.

"Fight between them and the hunters." Madende said.

"Hunters?" Jeric asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea. They're a band of men and women who have tried to kill us since we can remember." Madende explained.

"Kill you? All of you? Why?" Jeric asked.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" Madende asked, smirking.

"Yes." Jeric said, also smirking.

Sighing, Madende looked back ahead.

"Yes, they've tried killing all of us. The reason being mine, Shi's and Shadow's father." he said.

"What did you do to him?" Jeric asked.

"We didn't do anything to him. Except be born." Madende said.

"Oh? What was wrong with you?" Jeric asked.

"All three of us are mixed demons." Madende said quietly.

"Mixed with what?" Jeric asked.

Chuckling, Madende looked back at him.

"Curious much?" he asked, and Jeric smiled.

"Of course. Gotta keep my mind off the fact that I'm hundreds of miles in the air somehow." he said.

Smiling, Madende looked back ahead of them and sighed.

"Dragon and Fire. And on top of that, we all were bitten, and now we're Vampire demons." he said, looking down at the ground again.

"Really now?" Jeric asked quietly, looking ahead.

"Yes. And our father was a pure blood kind of guy, so he killed our mother, and came after us. Our life has been hell because we couldn't and still can't seem to get away from him." Madende explained.

"Oh? Kill him then." Jeric offered.

"He's dead." Madende said, looking at Shi.

"Then how can you not get away from him?" Jeric asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, he started the hunters, and they are still after us. So, basically, we're still running from him." Madende said, starting to search the ground again.

"Ah…makes sense…" Jeric muttered.

For a few minutes, they were silent, Jeric staring out at the sky around them, and Madende searching the ground for something. Finally he found it.

"Ah-hah! Found it!" he said.

"Found what? Whoa! What are you doing?!" Jeric asked, as Madende started flying down.

"Landing. Hang on." Madende said, starting to fall faster.

"Thanks for the warning!" Jeric called over the rushing winds.

"No problem." Madende said, folding his wings in.

"Hey! Those are supposed to be open!" Jeric yelled, starting to get worried.

Madende smirked and continued to free fall through the air. Jeric's grip tightened and he hid his face in his arms, not wanting to see the ground rushing up so fast. Suddenly, Madende opened his wings, the wind catching in them, allowing them to float to the ground, and land gently. Madende hunkered over, to keep Jeric balanced better, and looked back at him.

"Its safe to open you're eyes now. And you can get off of me." he said.

"Oh…right." Jeric said, slipping off Madende's back.

Madende straightened up, and headed for the big, black house that stood before them. Jeric stared at it, and looked around, then looked back at the house.

"A house in the middle of the woods?" he asked, walking forward.

"Everyone we know says the same exact thing when they get here." Adam muttered, as Shania slipped off his back.

Abi remained perched on Jake's back, but he didn't seem to mind. He was, however, panting heavily as he stood there, sweat glistening off his skin. Madende smirked at him, as he somehow managed to open the door.

"Get a workout, did we?" he asked.

"Shut up." Jake muttered, walking forward.

Madende chuckled and walked into the house, his wings folded neatly behind his back. The others switched to their human forms, except for Adam. Shania followed him into the house, but ran back out quickly, as Kohna and Lucky, the girls pet panthers, raced up to sniff everyone.

"Holy hell!" Jeric yelled, jumping back.

Kohna growled at his sudden movement, and Madende raced back out.

"Don't jump away from her like that. She thinks you have something to hide, and she won't let you in the house if she thinks that. Kohna, its ok, sniff him. He's fine though." he said.

Kohna growled and looked back at him, making him hold up his hands.

"Ok, ok. I'm just saying." Madende said, turning to go in.

"Don't leave me out here alone with…that…big…cat!" Jeric said, as Kohna walked up to him, and sniffed him.

"You'll be fine. Trust me." Madende said, disappearing through the door.

"Trust you? I don't even know you!" Jeric called, looking down at Kohna.

"Hey! You should trust me! I got you here safe didn't I? I could have dropped your ass along the way, the fall itself would have killed you." Madende said, stepping back in the door way.

"True." Jeric muttered, nodding.

"Kohna, come on! Lets eat!" Abi called, from the house.

Kohna turned and raced into the house, and Jeric sighed. Madende smirked and disappeared back into the house, Jeric following closely. He watched Madende as he jogged up the stairs and disappeared around the corner, and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm…" he muttered, looking around the house.

"What?" Abi asked, startling him.

"Uh…I was…just…admiring your house!" Jeric covered, smiling innocently.

"Uh-huh…" Abi said, staring at him.

"What?" Jeric asked, raising an eyebrow again.

Abi looked around to make sure that no one else was around and stepped up to Jeric.

"I heard that lie…" she hissed.

"Lie? What lie?" Jeric asked, and Abi could have sworn she saw sweat appear on the boy's forehead.

"You weren't admiring the house…were you?" she asked, smirking.

"I haven't got the slightest idea what you are talking about." Jeric said nervously.

"You were admiring Madende, rriigghhtt??" Abi asked, smiling.

Jeric stared at her for a minute, then looked around. Abi continued to stare at him, but he kept from looking at her.

"You can tell me. I won't say anything." Abi said, looking around again.

"Tell you what?!" Jeric asked, looking at her.

"You know…what you were _really_ admiring." Abi said, smirking.

Jeric stared at her for a long while, stunned as to why she was asking so many questions, then shook his head.

"I _don't_ know what you are talking about!" he said, then walked away.

Abi watched him, as he went and sat down on the couch, and looked from Shadow to Shi and back. Smirking, she turned and headed back into the kitchen, where Jake stood, picking through a bag of mixed chips, and Shade was getting a glass of water.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked, crunching down on a cheeto.

"Eh, just annoying Jeric. He was checking out Madende but won't admit it." Abi replied, opening the refrigerator and looking in.

Shade, who had a mouthful of water, choked and spit it out in the sink, and coughed.

"What…the _hell_ are…you talking about?" he asked through coughs.

"Jeric and Madende. Jeric was checking Madende out as he ran up the stairs, and he won't admit it. Didn't I just say that?" Abi asked, looking at Shade, who was still coughing.

Shaking his head, Shade refilled his glass with fresh tap water and walked towards the door.

"Alrighty then." he muttered, coughing a few more times.

Abi giggled at him as he walked around the corner of the door, still coughing and went to Shadow. Jeric sat on the couch silently, watching him as he gently rubbed Shadow's face with the back of his finger. Madende soon came back down with a towel and warm water, and sat down on the floor in front of Shi, untying the shreds of his shirt from her arm. Jeric watched him as he worked, and looked back and forth between him and Shade. Madende was being careful not to pull the shreds of fabric off Shi's wound to quickly, in case the blood had dried and stuck to it. After it was unwrapped, he gently cleaned her arm with the warm water, wiping away all the blood. Once he was done, he grabbed some wrap that he had brought down with the other things, and wrapped her arm to keep the slowly healing wounds from getting any worse. Abi and Jake soon came back in and stood silently behind Jeric, looking around at them all.

"How is she?" Shade asked, looking over at Shi.

"Well…she'll be fine. Serenity's mouth was dirty though, so her arm will probably be infected for a few days, which in turn will slow its healing." Madende said, standing up with the bowel and towel in hand.

Jeric watched him as he disappeared into the kitchen, then looked back forward, and stared at the wall. Behind him, Abi smirked and Jake raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Abi. Abi looked back at him and smiled, then looked at Madende as he came back out of the kitchen and tossed the towel down the stairs to the basement.

"Damn…guess I'll be doing laundry for Shi tonight." he muttered, closing the door.

"I'll start it now." Abi said, making Jeric jump.

"When the hell did you get there?" he asked, looking back at her.

"I've been here. Where the hell have you been?" Abi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Here." Jeric replied.

Abi smirked and nodded, then headed for the basement. Eclipse stood from the end of the couch and walked to Shi, looking down at her.

"I'll have some more clothes for you, Abi. So if you want to wait a bit, you can." Madende called down the stairs.

"Ok. That works too." Abi called from the basement.

The sounds of her feet running up the stairs came, and then she stood there in front of Madende smiling.

"Buddy, buddy." she said, hugging him.

"What's this for?" Madende asked, raising an eyebrow, but hugging her back.

"I'm just glad to have you back here. I missed my buddy." Abi replied, releasing him.

"Ok then. Good enough for me, I suppose." Madende said shrugging.

"Should we get these two into some clean clothes too?" Shade asked.

"Yea. That way Abi can wash them." Madende said, nodding.

"Ok." Shade said, gently picking up Shadow and heading for the stairs.

Eclipse picked up Shi and followed Shade up the stairs and headed into Shi's room, closing the door behind himself. Adam and Shania walked through the door and looked around. Madende smiled at them and suddenly stretched and yawned.

"I'm gonna run her over to the lair to meet up with Ryan. I'll be back in a little bit." Adam said.

"Ok. Be careful. Need anything, call." Madende said, walking over to the window.

"Gotcha." Adam said, turning back to the door.

He followed Shania out and shut the door behind himself. Madende watched out the window as they took off, then turned back to the others.

"Well…I think I'm gonna take a shower and then a nap." he said, heading for the stairs.

"Kay." Abi said, nodding and yawning herself. "Actually sounds like a good idea." she added looking at Jake.

"No shit." he said.

"Kay, well I'll be back in a while." Madende said, jogging up the stairs, and disappearing around the corner.

"Wish I could join…" Jeric whispered under his breath.

"AH-HAH!" Abi cried, pointing at him.

Jeric stared at her wide eyed.

"What?" he asked.

"I heard that! You are busted! I knew you weren't admiring the house!" Abi cried, smiling.

"What?! I was too!" Jeric argued.

"Nu-uh! You are busted! I heard every word you just said!" Abi said.

"What did I say then?" Jeric asked, hoping like hell she _hadn't_ heard him.

"Your exact words and I quote, 'I wish I could join'." Abi replied, smiling triumphantly.

Jeric's heart stopped and his face went red. Jake's jaw dropped the floor as he stared at the both of them. Shaking his head, he closed his mouth and sighed.

"I'm going to bed." he said, turning to the stairs.

Jeric sighed and looked at Abi.

"Oh well. So you heard me. I'm busted." he said shrugging. "Its not like he's on the same page as me."

"Aww." Abi said, feeling bad and walking over to him, sitting down on the couch beside him. "You don't know that." she said smiling.

"I can pretty much guess." he said, looking back at her.

Upstairs, Madende hadn't yet gone into his room to take a showed. Instead he was leaned against the wall listening to the ones downstairs. He couldn't help but feel a little shocked that another guy liked him, but in a way, he as actually kind of flattered. Sighing, he smirked and pushed off from the wall, disappearing into his room, where he showered and took a long nap.

**_A/n: NEXT CHAPPY!! hehe. so, yea, ANOTHER SHOUT OUT, to my ABI!! thnx for stickin with me!! review and LaterZ!!  
_****_  
AND AND AND!! um...hehe, yea, Jeric, Sandra, Bryn, The Tomoko Clan, and Drake Lee Night are NOT, repeat, NOT mine...they be Abi's. so yea...well...LaterZ!! _**


	11. Panic Attack!

_**Chapter 11: Panic Attack**_

Madende awoke about two hours later, to the setting sun shining on his face. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and stretched. After a few minutes, he stood and grabbed his clothes from the bathroom and went down the stairs. Abi and Jake were stretched out on the couch together, sleeping and Jeric was curled up in a small ball on one of the others, also sleeping. Madende smirked and headed down the stairs to the basement, where he started up the washer for laundry. While Madende was down stairs, Jeric opened his eyes and sat up yawning, stretching his fangs. Madende quickly jogged back up the stairs, and smiled at Jeric.

"Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yea. Not to bad, for a couch." Jeric replied, smiling back.

Madende chuckled.

"Yea, I know the feeling. Hang on." he said, then darted up the stairs.

Jeric watched him from the couch as he quietly snuck into Shi's room. Eclipse was sleeping on his back next to Shi, who was laying on her stomach, her wounded arm hanging off the bed. Smiling, Madende gently lifted it and set it back on the bed beside her. Stirring slightly, Shi pulled her arm under the pillow, and fell still again. Grabbing up hers and Eclipse's clothes as quietly as possibly, Madende left Shi's room, and went into Shadow's, next door. Shadow and Shade were sleeping together, with Shade laying on his back, and Shadow with her arm across his stomach and her head on his chest. Dropping Shi's and Eclipse's clothes down in the basket, Madende grabbed Shadow's clothes basket and carried them all out at once.

Down stairs, Jeric sat looking at Jake and Abi, asleep on the couch beside his, and smiled as Madende came back down the stairs. Madende smiled back and headed for the basement door.

"Be right back…" he panted, racing down the basement stairs.

Jeric smirked and stood up, following him down the stairs. Madende looked up as he came down, and smiled.

"Company, eh?" he asked.

"Sure. Its to quiet up there." Jeric muttered, looking around.

Smiling, Madende picked up the basket, and dumped it into the washer. Then, he dropped the basket beside the washer, and added the soap.

"Shit...Did Abi and Jake ever change?" he asked, looking up.

"Yea. The both took a shower, then came back down to keep me company, and ended up crashing." Jeric replied.

"Ok. Hang on again." Madende said, running up the stairs.

He went all the way back upstairs and went into Jake's and Abi's room. Stopping in the door way, he dropped his head and sighed.

"Aw man…" he whined then looked up.

Clothes lay everywhere. Sighing again, he grabbed the closest empty clothes basket and gathered all the clothes he could find. He even grabbed the dirty towels out of the bathroom before heading back down to the basement, and dumping that clothes basket in the washer. Jeric sat perched on top of the dryer, watching him.

"Now I see why your sister always does the laundry." he said, smirking.

"Really? And why's that?" Madende asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because you don't sort anything out…you just throw it together." Jeric said.

"I don't honestly see how it matters. It all gets washed and comes out clean." Madende said, shrugging.

"Yea, well, its been my experience that girls like to sort things out first." Jeric said.

Madende smirked and shrugged.

"Oh well. They can deal with it." he said and Jeric laughed.

Dropping the lid of the washer down, Madende turned towards the stairs and waited for Jeric.

"Shall we?" he asked, pointing to the stairs.

"Sure." Jeric said, shrugging and slipping off the dryer.

They headed up the stairs together, Madende heading straight for the kitchen. Jeric closed the basement door quietly, and walked into the kitchen, where Madende stood at the refrigerator. Smirking, he walked over and jumped up on the counter, and watched Madende as he dug through the fridge.

"Hmm…nothing to eat…oh well, I'll just drink some blood." Madende said, grabbing a blood packet.

Jeric raised an eyebrow and watched him as he bit open the packet and poured it into a glass. After throwing away his trash, Madende walked back over and jumped up on the counter next to him.

"So…" Jeric started, looking at Madende.

"So?" Madende asked, after taking a drink.

"Eh…what do we talk about now?" Jeric asked.

"Well…got a girlfriend?" Madende asked, testing his grounds.

Even though he heard Jeric plainly say that he liked him, he still felt awkward just coming out and saying anything about it. He figured he'd better test his grounds first.

"Nope." Jeric said plainly. "You?" he asked.

"Na." Madende said, smiling.

Adam walked around the corner, yawning and stretching. His black jersey shorts seemed to be more like pants on him, they were so long. Madende looked up at him as he walked in, and noticed a tattoo circling his belly button and black barbed wire and rose vines.

"When'd you get that?!" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Adam looked down at his stomach and smiled back at him.

"Last night." he replied, gently rubbing the spot. "Hurt like a son of a bitch too." he added, opening the fridge and grabbing a blood packet.

"Well yea. My shoulder blade hurt like a bitch too. But it heals fast." Madende said.

"Yea. So I've noticed." Adam said, biting open the packet. "How long have Abi and Jake been out?" he asked, taking a drink from the packet.

"Eh…I dunno. They were out when I got up. You know, Jeric?" Madende asked, looking at Jeric.

"You've all been out for about two hours or so." Jeric said, shrugging.

"Oo!! That means its wakey wakey time!" Adam said, smiling and drinking the rest of the blood.

"Oh no. This can't be good." Madende said, shaking his head.

Adam smirked and tossed the empty packet in the trash can and headed for the living room. Madende and Jeric followed him into the living room, where Jake and Abi were stretched out across the couch. Smirking, Adam leaned down and blew gently onto each of their necks. Jeric's jaw dropped as frost left Adam's lips and small ice crystals formed on Jake's and Abi's necks. Bolting upright on the couch, Abi and Jake yelled and grabbed their necks. Adam fell back, laughing hysterically and Madende and Jeric cracked up as well.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Jake yelled.

"IT WAS COLD!!" Abi cried, rubbing her neck.

They're eyes fell on Adam, laughing on the floor. Growling, Jake rubbed his neck again, but Abi jumped off the couch on Adam and started tickling him.

"Ah! Shit! Stop!!" he cried, laughing harder.

"Nope!" Abi yelled, straddling him and still tickling.

Jake shook his head at them and got up. Madende and Jeric continued to laugh at the two, as Jake stretched and went up the stairs to his and Abi's room. After a few minutes, Abi paused and let Adam catch his breath. Adam's breath slowed and he looked up at her.

"Ok, let me up." he said, sitting up.

"Why should I?" Abi asked, crossing her arms.

"I'll blow ice on you again." he warned.

Abi covered her neck with her hands.

"Na-na." she said sticking out her tongue.

Smirking, Adam blew on her bare arm, and again, small ice crystals appeared. Gasping, Abi rubbed her arm quickly warming the spot back up. While she was distracted with that arm, Adam blew on the upper part of her other arm.

"Damn it!" Abi cried, rubbing her other arm quickly.

Adam laughed at her, and jumped as she started tickling him again.

"No, no, no!" he said, grabbing her wrists.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Abi said, trying to pull her arms free.

"Nope." Adam said, holding both her wrists in one of his hands. "My turn." added, tickling her sides.

Abi laughed, and struggled to get away, but Adam had a firm grip on her wrists. Madende and Jeric laughed at them, and soon Eclipse came down the stairs, yawning.

"What's going on?" he asked, standing beside Madende.

"Eh…Adam started some shit as always." Madende replied.

"Go figure. Shi's stirring if you want to go see her." Eclipse muttered, yawning again.

"Ok. Sweet." Madende said, nodding. "I think I'll go check on her arm." he said, walking to the stairs.

"Stop! Stop! I'll leave you alone!" Abi cried, laughing.

"Promise?" Adam asked, not stopping.

"Yes, I promise!" Abi cried.

Adam smiled and stopped tickling her, releasing her wrists. Abi remained where she was, however, trying to catch her breath.

"Let me up." he said again.

"Nope." Abi said, smirking.

"Fine…I can get up." he said, wrapping an arm around her.

Carefully, he pushed himself up to his feet and stood up. Abi looked at him stunned as he released her. Adam smirked and turned to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Abi asked, crossing her arms.

"I gotta piss." Adam said, darting up the stairs.

"Oh…that would be why he wanted to get up." Abi muttered, sitting on the couch.

"Yea…that would be a good reason." Jeric said, sitting beside her.

"Shut up…" Abi grumbled, looking at him.

In Shi's room, Madende sat on the side of the bed, with the bedside table light on, examining her arm. It was definitely infected. Shi's arm was slightly swollen, red, and full of pus. She winced as Madende gently ran a finger over the bite mark, and looked over at her arm.

"How long will it take to heal?" she asked quietly.

"Well…its really infected. I think I may have to cut open the wound and let out the pus. Otherwise you could get sick, and this could take forever to heal." Madende replied.

"No…don't say that…" Shi groaned, looking away. "It already hurts so much."

"I know, sis. But if we don't, there's no telling what can happen." Madende said, looking up at her.

"I thought Vamps couldn't get sick." Shi muttered, looking at him.

"We can't catch things like the flu, cold, or any other viral infections. But we can get sick from something starting from the inside and spreading." Madende said, and Shi gave him a questioning look. "And no, you can not get cancer either." he added, looking back down at her arm.

Shi smiled at him and turned her attention to the ceiling. Madende sighed and looked over at her sadly.

"I need to open it." he said quietly.

Shi closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking at him sadly.

"Fine." she muttered.

Madende nodded and stood up, leaving her room for a few to get what he needed. Downstairs, Abi and Jeric looked up at him as he came down.

"How is she?" Abi asked.

"I have to cut open to wound to let the infection out." Madende replied, going into the kitchen.

"Cut it open?!" both Abi and Jeric cried.

"Yes. If I don't, she could get sick from the infection." Madende called from the kitchen.

They heard him digging through the knife drawer, then heard the cabinet open and close and the chink of glass hitting together. Abi shuttered and looked at Jeric, who looked a little sick. Madende came back out of the kitchen, carrying all the things he needed and looked at them.

"I would suggest that you two stay down here. It gets pretty disgusting." he said, smirking.

"I'm fine. I'll go and help." Jeric said, standing.

"Same here." Abi muttered.

"If you say so…but I'm warning you…when this shit starts coming out, its nasty as hell." Madende said.

"Hey, I eat raw deer and other animals, I think I can handle a little yellow pus." Jeric said, walking over to him.

"Well…there won't be a little." Madende said, looking at him.

"I'm going to help." Jeric said slowly, looking Madende in the eyes.

"Ok then. Lets go." Madende said, going up the stairs.

Jeric and Abi followed him into Shi's room, where she lay on her back, her face facing away from them. Her wounded arm lay at her side, and she seemed to be sleeping, but at the sound of the three getting closer, she looked over. Her blue eyes fell on Jeric and she sat up alarmed, wincing in pain.

"Who's he?" she asked, flinching again.

"Lay down and relax. He's not going to hurt you." Madende said, setting down the things and pushing her back down on the bed.

"Who is he, Madende?" Shi asked, looking up at him with worried eyes.

"Names Jeric. Like your brother said, I'm not going to hurt you. Just coming to help him." Jeric said, walking over to her.

Shi looked at him for a minute, then up at Madende who smiled and nodded. Abi crawled on the bed and laid down beside her, and gently rubbed her other arm. Madende gently sat down on the edge of the bed, beside Shi where he had been earlier and started getting things set up.

"What do you want me to do?" Jeric asked, kneeling down in front of him.

"Hold this under her arm, so that when I cut it, everything runs into here." Madende said, handing him the empty bowl.

Jeric nodded and took the bowl, holding it under Shi's arm. Madende finished getting things ready, and picked up a razor sharp blade, and looked at Shi. She closed her eyes and turned her head towards Abi, who put a hand on the side of her head to comfort her.

"Ok…here it goes." Madende said quietly, holding the blade to one of the bite marks.

Shi gritted her teeth as Madende pressed down with the blade on her arm, making a long cut. Instantly pus and blood rushed out, and dripped into the bowl Jeric was holding. Wrinkling his nose, Jeric looked at Shi who was still facing away. Madende wiped the blade off on the towel beside him, and looked at Abi.

"One side is done." he said, looking back down at Shi's arm.

Again, he lifted the blade and pressed it to her arm, this time on the other side. Shi whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut, tears forming in them. Abi gently played with Shi's hair, trying to keep her distracted from the pain. Madende made the cut a bit smaller than that last, but more blood and pus rushed out of this one.

"This ones more infected than the other side." he said, setting down the blade.

Jeric nodded and looked at Shi's arm.

"Who did this to her?" he asked, looking back up at Madende.

"The stupid little bitch she calls her little sister." Abi growled.

Jeric looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You're little sister did this to you?" he asked, looking down at Shi who was now looking back at the two.

"Yes." Shi muttered, looking at her arm.

"I'd have killed her." Jeric said, gently squeezing more pus and blood from her arm.

"I was…going to." Shi muttered, gritting her teeth at the pain from his grip. "But Madende stopped me."

"I didn't stop you because you were going to kill the sorry bitch. I stopped you because you're Vampire side was trying to take over." Madende said, wiping off the blade.

Shi gritted her teeth as he gripped her arm a little bit tighter than Jeric had, and squeezed more of the infection out. Blood and pus dripped off into the bowl that Jeric held, almost filling the bottom. After a few minutes, the only thing running out of the wound was blood, and Madende released her arm.

"I'll wrap it now, and leave it alone." he said, standing.

"Thank you." Shi muttered, sitting up.

Abi sat up beside her, and looked at her bleeding arm. Jeric followed her arm with the bowl, now sitting in front of her. Shi examined him for a moment, while Madende was gone, and smiled.

"So, Jeric. How did you come across our place?" she asked, looking down at her arm.

"Well, I kind of caught a ride here." Jeric replied, looking up at her.

"Oh?" Shi asked, looking at him, and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I shimmered onto your brothers back and was stuck there until we got here, because he was flying." Jeric said with a nod.

"Oh. I see." Shi said, looking back at her arm.

It was slowly beginning to stop bleeding when Madende came back with a fresh towel and some wrap. Jeric stepped out of the way as he knelt down in front of his sister and gently wiped away to blood from her wound.

"Ow…" Shi whispered as a piece of skin caught onto the towel.

"I'm sorry." Madende said softly, pulling the towel away and dropping it on the floor.

Shi watched him as he wrapped up her arm and made it a bit tight to stop the bleeding completely. After he was done, he looked up at her and smiled, before standing.

"That should do it. Until later tonight." he said, gathering up the knife, bowl and towel.

"Ok. You can dump that out in the bathroom and drop the towel in the closet if you want." Shi said, slowly standing.

"Ok. Cool." Madende said, going into her bathroom.

Shi stretched and wobbled at bit.

"You should lay down." Jeric said, standing.

"I'm fine…" Shi muttered, starting to take a step forward.

The room suddenly started spinning and she lost her balance, falling instead. Before she hit the ground, Jeric caught her and stood her back up.

"I really think you should lay down." he said, pushing her back towards the bed.

"I think so too…" Shi muttered, putting a hand to her forehead.

Jeric helped her lay back down, then turned to Madende as he came back in.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking down at Shi.

"She can't walk. She's to weak." Jeric explained, looking back at Shi. "She just about fell a second ago."

"Shi, stay in bed. I'll bring you anything you need." Madende said.

Shi nodded as Abi climbed off the bed.

"You be good up here now, you here?" she said, smiling at Shi.

"Yes, mother." Shi teased, smiling back.

"Good girl. I'll come visit you after a while." Abi said, turning and leaving.

"We'll leave you to rest now." Madende said, also turning.

"Hey, can you bring me something to drink?" Shi asked.

"Yea, I'll bring up some blood." Madende said, stopping at the door as Jeric and Abi left.

Shi nodded and he left, closing the door. Gingerly, Shi sat up and turned off the small lamp on her bedside table, then lay back down. She stared at the ceiling for a while, and just barely dozed back off when Madende came back. He gently sat down beside her and set down the glass of blood he had, to help her sit up. Once she was sitting up, Madende handed Shi the glass of blood and watched her as she drank.

"I have a question." he said, as she handed him the half empty glass.

"What's that?" Shi asked, wiping off her mouth.

"Eh…What do you think about bi or gay people?" he asked, setting down the glass.

Shi stared at him for a minute, confused on why he was asking that question.

"I have no problem with them…you know I'm not a judgmental person." she said, raising and eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…eh…" Madende said nervously. "I was thinking…of trying something different…" he said quietly.

"What?" Shi asked, her voice squeaking a bit.

"Yea. I figured that since I can't seem to keep a girlfriend, that I would try something else." Madende said, shrugging.

"What made you change from being straight?" Shi asked.

"Well…I kind of over-heard Abi and Jeric talking." Madende said.

"And?" Shi pressed.

"Well…Jeric admitted that he liked me." Madende said, his face turning red.

"Oh my God…" Shi muttered, falling backwards, unconscious.

"Shi?" Madende asked, looking at her. "She fucking fainted on me!" he cried.

Sitting back, he sighed and waited. After a few minutes, Shi's eyes opened, and she sat up slowly and gently, and looked at Madende.

"I just had the oddest dream…" she said, putting a hand to her head.

"Oh? What would that have been?" Madende asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I had a dream that there was a guy named Jeric here, and you told me that you were gay." she replied, shaking her head.

"Uh…sis…that wasn't exactly a dream." Madende said, smiling.

"What?…" Shi asked, falling back again.

"Oh come on!" Madende cried, jumping over her and grabbing her shoulders. "Wake up damn it!! I need your advise!!" he yelled, gently shaking her shoulders.

Shi laughed, as she had been pretending to faint that time, and opened her eyes. Madende stopped shaking her and looked at her.

"That was NOT funny." he muttered.

"Yes it was." Shi said, sitting up on her elbows. "Why do you want my help?" she asked.

"Because, I've never done this kind of thing before." Madende said.

"Done what before?" Shi asked, stunned.

"Well…you're the one who's dated the guys!" Madende said.

"Gee, thanks. Make me sound like a little whore." Shi muttered, rolling her eyes.

"That's not what I meant! I mean, you're the one who likes guys. I've always liked girls, so I don't know what to do around him." Madende said.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. Its not much different, really." Shi said, sitting up.

Madende listened intently as she explained how he should act around guys. After about forty five minutes, she finished her tips and advise and laid back. Madende stood and grabbed the glass of blood, taking it to the bathroom and rinsing it out. He came back with a full glass of water and set it on the table beside her. Shi smiled at him and closed her eyes, as he left the room, closing the door behind himself.

**_A/n: well...theres the next chapter. So, have fun with that! and...well...there will be more to come! Review for me!! LaterZ!_**

SHOUT OUT!!  
to my Abi! :D 3 ya 3

JERIC'S NOT MINE!! HE BELONGS TO ABI!! 


	12. Drac and the Note

_**Chapter 12: Drac and the Note**_

After he had left Shi's room, Madende went into Shadow's room to check up on her and Shade. The two were still asleep, only facing away from each other this time, and Madende knelt down in front of Shadow.

"Shadow?" he whispered, gently rubbing her hair out of her face.

"Hmm…" Shadow muttered, not opening her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Madende whispered.

"Mmm…tired…." Shadow said, stirring a little.

"Ok, well sleep it off. I was just checking." Madende said softly, standing up.

"How's Shi?" Shadow asked tiredly.

"Eh…well, she's ok. She's sleeping right now." Madende said, looking down.

"Ok…" Shadow muttered, then was out like a light again.

Smiling, Madende turned and walked out of her room and went downstairs. Jeric and Abi looked up at him as he came down, and Adam came out of the kitchen with several sodas. He handed one each to Abi, Jake, Eclipse, Madende and Jeric, keeping one for himself and sat down on the floor beside Madende. Abi looked from Madende to Jeric and back, then sighed.

"Am I going to have to help you two alone, or what?" she asked.

"What?" both Madende and Jeric asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes, Jake slapped a hand over his forehead and sighed. Madende and Jeric blushed lightly and looked away from her. Abi smiled and sat forward, looking at Jeric.

"Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend?" she asked.

"Abi…" Jake warned, looking at her.

"No." Jeric replied, shaking his head.

"Do you want one?" Abi asked.

"With who?" Jeric asked, looking back at her.

"Just answer the question. Do you?" Abi asked again.

"With who?" Jeric repeated.

"Jeric, do you or not?" Abi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Abi." Jake said, sitting up.

"I'm not answering until you tell me who." Jeric said, crossing his arms.

Madende sat silently on the couch, watching each of the two argue, looking back and forth as each one talked. Abi and Jeric stared at each other as they argued, not looking away or hardly blinking.

"Answer the damn question." Abi pressed, sitting forward more.

"Not until I have a specific name as to who you are try to put me with." Jeric said.

"Answer." Abi said.

"No." Jeric replied.

"Answer!"

"No!"

"Abi Ember!" Jake said loudly.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Would you shut the hell up and leave the boy alone?!" Jake said.

"No!" Abi said, looking back at Jeric. "Answer!"

Sighing, Jeric gave in and shook his head.

"Yea, sure." he said.

"Good!" Abi said happily, standing up. "There he is, have fun!" she added, pointing to Madende.

"Uh…" Madende said, dropping his jaw.

"Wait a second here." Jeric said, turning to look at her.

"What now?" Abi asked, looking back at him.

"Well…eh…I mean…uh…" Jeric stammered, looking back at Madende, who's face was a light pink.

Sighing, and rolling her eyes, Abi turned to look at the two.

"Look, you said not two hours ago, that you wanted to join him in a shower, right?" Abi said.

"Yes, but-" Jeric started.

"No buts! You admitted to liking him, so there he is. He's yours now, so have fun." Abi said, pointing to Madende.

Madende flushed again and looked away from the two of them, out the window. Jeric smirked at his reaction and looked back at Abi.

"Don't you think he has a say in this too?" he asked.

"Nope. It's a done deal." Abi said, shaking her head.

Jeric raised an eyebrow and looked back at Madende, who was still looking out the window. Sighing, he leaned back on the couch and looked around.

"Well, don't be shy! Come on, you two and get together! Start talking!" Abi pressed.

"Abi Rixa Ember!" Jake said, sitting forward.

"Eh heh heh, I love you, Jake." Abi said, smiling innocently.

"Leave the two alone, will ya?" Jake asked.

"Oh, fine…for now." Abi muttered, looking back at the two.

There was suddenly a loud knock on the door, and Madende jumped to his feet.

"I got it." he said, going to the door.

As he opened the door, a wolf demon shoved passed him, knocking him back against the wall. A girl covered her mouth and looked at Madende, shocked.

"I'm so sorry!" she said. "Bryn! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she cried.

"Where in the _hell_ have you been! We have been looking everywhere for you!" Bryn shouted at Jeric.

"Thought you didn't care." Jeric muttered, looking up at Bryn.

"Don't start that shit with me." Bryn growled.

"So I was missed!" Jeric said, smiling.

"Oh, shut up!" Bryn snapped.

"What the hell crawled up your ass and died?" Madende asked, pushing himself off of the wall.

Beside him, Sandra slapped a hand over her face and shook her head. Bryn looked up at him and growled, making Madende raise his eyebrow.

"Don't growl at me in my own house!" he said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Fuck off, dragon boy." Bryn growled.

"Bryn, that's enough!" Sandra said, as Madende growled back.

"Madende, leave it." Jeric said, standing.

Bryn turned back to Jeric, as Madende relaxed and disappeared into the kitchen. Abi followed him, but Jake, Eclipse and Adam stayed behind in the living room. Madende perched himself on the counter and looked at the door way of the living room, but couldn't see anything.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bryn growled to Jeric.

"I told you I would follow them to see where they were headed, didn't I?" Jeric asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I had no idea it would be thirty damn minutes away from where we were!" Bryn yelled.

"Neither did I, until I got here!" Jeric yelled back.

Bryn glared at him for a minute, then looked around at Jake, Eclipse, and Adam. Sighing, he looked back at Jeric and sat down, calming a bit.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked, more calmly.

"Relaxing." Jeric replied, sitting down on the arm rest.

"We don't have time for relaxing, Jeric." Bryn said.

"Sure we do." Sandra said, walking over.

"Here, sit." Eclipse said, getting up.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to give up your spot." Sandra said, taking his spot.

"Its fine. I need to go check on Shi anyway." Eclipse replied.

"Who?" Bryn asked, looking up at him.

"Shi. My girlfriend." Eclipse replied.

"What happened to her? I may be able to help." Sandra asked.

"Oh…she got bit and her arm is infected. She should heal though…she's a Vamp." Eclipse said, stopping at the stairs.

"A Vamp?" all three asked.

"Yea. We all are." Adam said, looking at them.

"Oh…cool." Jeric said, smiling.

In the kitchen, Abi and Madende were talking quietly, when Madende suddenly noticed something moving outside. Looking over his shoulder, he leaned closer to the window, peering out at the place where he had seen movement.

"What the hell…" he muttered, slipping off the counter.

"What?" Abi asked, looking out the window.

"Stay here. I'll be back." Madende said, going out the back door.

Outside, Madende slowly walked over to the bushes, where a gray and tan coyote mother lay. Madende cautiously approached her, and knelt down a few feet away from her, as she looked at him. She growled at first, but didn't make a move to attack him.

"Its ok, girl. I won't hurt you." he whispered, holding out his hand.

The coyote mother sniffed the air, then stood weakly and wobbled over to him. Abi watched from the window, and her jaw dropped as the coyote mother collapsed in Madende's arms.

"Abi!!" Madende yelled, picking up the coyote and walking towards the house.

The coyote whined and struggled for a minute, making Madende stop and look at her. She whined again, and squirmed, so Madende bent down and gently set her down. She wobbled off to the bushes, and stopped for a minute, then came back with a black pup held tightly in her jaws. Madende knelt down as the mother dropped the pup at his feet and started back to the bushes. Half way there, she collapsed and stayed down.

"Abi!!" Madende yelled again, running to the coyote.

Abi raced out the door and grabbed the pup, while Madende picked up the coyote mother. Inside, Adam sat up off the couch and ran into the kitchen, looking out the window.

"Holy hell!" he cried, racing out the door.

Madende carried the coyote to the shade of the house and set her down. Abi came over with the coyote pup and knelt down beside her, petting her fur softly.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" she asked, looking at Madende.

"She's starving and dehydrated." Madende said, standing up.

Adam stood close by, walking over slowly, and Jake soon rushed out, looking for Abi. Madende turned to the two.

"Adam, go in the house and get me some raw steaks, and a bowl of cool water." he said, and Adam darted off to the house. "Jake, go over there in those bushes, and see if there are anymore coyote pups hiding there. She was headed back that way when she collapsed, so think there may be another." he added, looking at Jake.

"Kay." Jake said, and jogged over to the bushes.

While the two were busy with that, Madende knelt back down beside the coyote, who was panting heavily. Madende gently stroked her fur and fanned her with his hand, trying to cool her off. Adam soon came back with the water and semi warm, raw steaks, and went over to them.

"Come on girl, sit up now." Madende said, pulling the coyote mother up.

Adam set the bowl of water in front of her and she drank heavily for a few minutes. After she had nearly drank the whole bowl of water, Adam opened the package of steaks and offered her one. At first she turned away from it, but after a few insists from Adam, she took the steak and ate it.

Jake came back carrying two more coyote pups, one a deep gray color, and the other one, the same color as its mother. Abi looked up and smiled at him, standing with the other pup still held in her arms. The two pups in Jake's arms look around nervously, their eyes a golden yellow color, while the black one in Abi's arms had ice blue eyes. Jake smiled at him and gently patted his head as he looked up at him.

"That should do it." Madende said, gently stroking the mother coyotes fur.

"What are we going to do with them? If we take them in, Atsuko is libel to eat them all in one bite." Abi asked.

"I'll take them to my room for now, until she gets better. We can't leave them out here, the hunters will kill them all in a heartbeat." Madende said, standing.

"That's true." Adam said, looking up at him.

"Adam, go in, and shut the attic door, so that Atsuko and the others can't come down while we take these four in." Madende said.

"Ok." Adam said, and got to his feet.

He darted for the house and was gone a matter of seconds, before returning and holding the door open. Jeric, Bryn and Sandra appeared beside him, looking out the door curiously, as Madende picked up the coyote.

"What the hell happened to her?" Bryn asked, seeing the coyote mother.

"She's starving and dehydrated." Madende replied, walking passed him with the coyote in his arms.

Bryn and the others watched him as he left the kitchen. Abi and Jake walked in with the pups, and Bryn smiled at them. Jeric and Sandra smirked at each other, then looked back at the pups.

"Why don't you just leave them all down here for a while?" Jeric asked.

"Well, you see…we have wolves here too." Adam said, shutting the door.

"Wolves? Really now?" Bryn asked.

"Yes…but they are _big_ ass wolves." Adam said, looking at him.

"That's normal for wolves to get fairly big in size." Bryn said.

"Not as a big as these guys are." Jake said, shaking his head.

"How big are we talking?" Bryn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Big enough you can ride them like a horse. Not to mention, they have wings." Adam said.

"Wolves can't have wings, dumbass!" Bryn snapped.

"I know this! Just cause I act stupid, doesn't mean I am." Adam said, slightly offended.

Bryn stared at him for a minute, and Adam suddenly smirked.

"Abi, Jake. Take the pups up to Madende's room. I'll prove to Mr. Wolf here, that I know what the hell I'm talking about." he said.

"Okie Dokie." Abi said, leading the way out of the room.

Bryn, Sandra and Jeric followed Adam out of the kitchen and waited at the bottom of the stairs as he headed up to make sure that Madende's room was shut off. Jumping, he grabbed the cord that opened the attic door, and called out each of the wolves names.

"Atsuko! Thai! Vixen! Cole! Duke! Come on guys!!" he called, then jumped out of the way.

Thundering footsteps sounded from the attic and suddenly, five huge wolves with bat wings came barreling down the stairs, right for Bryn, Jeric and Sandra. Screaming, Sandra jumped back, and Jeric plastered himself against the wall. Bryn's jaw fell to the floor as the wolves came to a stop beside him and sniffed him.

"What the _hell_ did you feed those things?!" Jeric yelled.

"Just raw meat." Adam said, slowly walking back down the stairs.

"Fuck me running…" Bryn muttered, looking at the huge, horse sized wolves all standing around him.

"What's the matter?" Adam teased, looking at the dazed wolf demon. "I tried to tell you." he added, with a shrug.

"I've heard of wolves getting huge in size, but never this damn big!" Bryn said. "And what about the wings? I've never seen a wolf with bat wings…" he added, gently messing with one of Vixen's wings.

Adam smiled and stroked Thai's head as she gently nudged his hand with her nose. Jeric and Sandra relaxed after a few minutes, and looked at each other, breathing heavily.

"They are so…BIG!" Jeric said, stepping up beside Sandra to look at the wolves.

Duke slowly walked over to him, and he tensed up again, but didn't back away. Duke sniffed his hand then gently nudged it with his nose.

"He says he's not going to hurt you. He wants you to pet him." Bryn said, petting Vixen.

"Oh yea. I forgot you can talk to them." Jeric said, gently petting Duke's head.

Atsuko scratched the door, and whined, looking back at Adam. Smiling, he made his way over to the door, and the others watched him.

"Anyone else want out?" he asked, opening the door.

The other wolves ran over and raced out with their mother. Bryn, Jeric, and Sandra watched from the window, as the wolves sniffed around a minute, then took off and flew out of sight. Bryn turned to Adam as he shut the door, and stared at him a minute.

"You know, I hate to say it…But I told you so." Adam said.

"Shut up." Bryn grumbled, walking back to the couch and sitting down.

Jeric and Sandra smiled and also sat down, as Adam went to the stairs. Eclipse soon came out and headed into Madende's room to see what was going on, and Shade came out of his and Shadow's room, yawning and stretching.

"Just how many people live here, Jeric?" Bryn asked, looking at him.

"I dunno." Jeric said shrugging.

Bryn growled quietly and looked up as Shade made his way down the stairs.

"Hi…" Shade said, looking at the two new demons.

"Hello." Sandra said, smiling.

"Who are they, Jeric?" Shade asked.

"Sandra and Bryn. They're the two I was traveling with when we came across your scent." Jeric replied.

"Ah, I see. I'm Shade Sanders." Shade said, nodding to both Bryn and Sandra.

"Nice to meet you." Sandra said, smiling again.

Bryn grunted his response and looked away. Shade sighed and headed into the kitchen to get something to drink. Jeric shook his head and sighed, then noticed someone at the top of the stairs. It was Shi and she was still wobbly.

"Shi! Wait!" he said, jumping to his feet and darting up the stairs.

Sandra and Bryn looked up at Shi and Jeric, as Jeric gently stopped her from falling.

"Where are you headed?" Jeric asked.

"Somewhere where I won't be alone anymore." Shi replied.

"Ok…well, everyone is in your brothers room, want to go there, or come downstairs?" Jeric asked.

"What are they doing in his room?" Shi asked, looking at him and raising an eyebrow.

"He found a coyote mother and three pups and he's taking care of them." Jeric replied.

"Eh…I'll go downstairs for a while." Shi replied.

"Ok then." Jeric said, picking her up and carrying her down the stairs.

Shi wrapped both her arms around his neck and looked at Sandra and Bryn as Jeric carried her to the empty couch.

"These guys follow us here too?" she asked, looking up at Jeric.

"Well…kind of. But they just got here. I came in with you guys earlier." Jeric said, standing up.

"Oh…" Shi muttered, trying to sit up, but hurting her arm in the process. "Ouch…" she muttered, holding it close.

"What are you trying to do?" Jeric asked.

"Just sit up. I don't want to lay down." Shi said.

"Oh, sorry." Jeric said, helping her sit up.

"Thanks." Shi said, leaning back against the couch.

"No problem. Need anything else?" Jeric asked.

"Don't think so." Shi replied, shaking her head.

"Kay." Jeric said, turning back and sitting on the couch where he had been. "By the way, this is Bryn and Sandra."

"Hi." Shi said, smiling, and looking down at her arm.

"Are you the one that was bitten?" Sandra asked.

"Yea. Why?" Shi asked, looking up at her.

"Well, I'm a healer, I could look at it for you." Sandra said.

"I'll be ok. It just hurts. Madende cut the infection out earlier." Shi replied.

"Cut it out?" Sandra asked, raising an eyebrow.

Even Bryn seemed slightly interested now, and looked at Shi.

"Yea. My arm was all infected, because the one who bit me, their mouth was dirty. So, it was infected and swollen, and Madende cut it open and let the pus and shit out." Shi said, toying with a piece of wrap that had come undone.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Sandra said sadly.

"Don't be. Its not your fault." Shi said, smiling and looking back down at her arm.

"Who did it to you?" Bryn asked quietly.

Shi looked back up at him and sighed.

"My supposed little sister." she replied.

"Your little sister?" Bryn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She bit into your arm and damn near ripped it off?" Sandra asked.

"Yep. That would have been her." Shi replied.

Jeric looked from Bryn to Sandra smiling, as the two popped questions left and right for Shi. Adam soon came back carrying the little black coyote pup and smiled at Shi.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." he said, sitting next to her.

"Aww, look at you." Shi said, gently petting the pups head.

"Hear, hold him for a sec." Adam said, handing her the pup and standing up.

Shi smiled and played with the pup, and before long, he was gently nipping her nose when she nuzzled him. Adam came back with some warm milk and raw meat, so see which he would eat. He ate both. Adam smiled and set the empty bowl and plate aside, and gently pet the pup while Shi held him.

"We'll need to watch and make sure Atsuko doesn't get territorial over the mother coyote." Shi said, looking at Adam.

"Yea, we thought of that already. That's why Madende has her and the other two pups in his room. I brought him down cause I heard you come down, and thought you'd want to see him." Adam said, smiling.

"He's so young…" Bryn muttered, watching the pup.

"Want to hold him?" Shi asked.

Bryn hesitated for a minute, then sighed.

"Sure." he said, and Adam gently picked up the pup.

He carried him to Bryn then went back to sit next to Shi, gently leaning on her shoulder and closing his eyes.

"I'm bored, Shi Shi." he said.

"Play a game." Shi suggested, pointing to the gaming system in the floor.

"There's no one to play with." Adam said.

"Aww…I'll play with you." Shi said, smiling.

"Yay!" Adam said, sitting up. "Come on, I carry you there." he said, smiling and picking Shi up.

"Ok. Gentle with me." Shi said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Of course." Adam said, carrying Shi over to the other couch and setting her down.

There was a light knock at the door and suddenly Madende was at the top of the stairs growling. Shi and Adam jumped and looked up at him, as did Sandra, Bryn and Jeric.

"What's wrong?" Jeric asked.

"I know that scent and I don't like the little fucker its attached too." Madende growled, walking down the stairs.

"Madende, calm down." Shi said, standing wobbly.

"Shi, you're going to fall." Adam said, standing up.

Another knock sounded on the door as Madende reached the bottom of the stairs. Adam quickly bolted to the door and looked back at Madende, who stopped.

"You, chill. I'll get him." he said, holding out his hand.

Madende nodded slightly and stood back away from the door as Adam turned and opened it slightly, so he couldn't see who it was. Drac stood there, fully healed and looking very nervous.

"What the hell do you want?" Adam asked, leaning against the door and the frame.

"I was just…uh, coming to check on the girls." Drac said, looking around.

"Why? You shot both with a fucking knock out dart, and aimed to hit their brother, why come and apologize? We know who's side you've taken." Adam said.

"No, that's not how I meant it to go! I meant to shoot Shi so that she would calm down!" Drac said quickly.

"Bullshit!" Adam spat. "If that's the case, why didn't you shoot Serenity, to shut her up? And why did you shoot Shadow, who was trying to calm Shi down?" he asked.

"I was aiming for Serenity and Shadow got in the way!" Drac said.

"Lies!" Adam growled.

Shi watched from the window, Jeric and Sandra by her side, also watching. Bryn remained on the couch with the pup, and Madende was…gone. Shi looked back to look at him and only met an empty space. The back door was just closing when she look in the kitchen.

"Fuck, Adam, he's coming!" she called.

Drac, hearing her voice, looking to the window and saw her, just as Madende rounded the corner of the house. Adam saw him coming and opened the door more to try and stop him, but it was to late. Madende attacked Drac, dragging him to the ground, and straddling his stomach, gripping the front of his shirt.

"You have balls coming here, you little bastard!" he growled.

"Madende?! What are you doing here?!" Drac cried, his voice trembling with fear.

"That's what I want to know about you." Madende said, pulling Drac up by his shirt.

Adam ran out as well as Jeric and both grabbed Madende's arms and pulled him back. But, Madende had a firm grip on Drac's shirt, and he only pulled Drac along with him.

"Who did you lead here this time?" Madende snapped, pulling free from Adam and Jeric.

"No one, I swear!" Drac yelled.

"Don't lie to me, Drac!" Madende said, backing him up against a tree.

"I'm not! No one came with me!" Drac said, heart pounding.

Madende gripped Drac's throat tightly, his fangs lengthening, and growled at Drac. Adam and Jeric ran forward again, grabbing his upper arms.

"Madende, you have to calm down." Adam said quickly.

"Come on, man. Relax." Jeric said, putting his hand on Madende's outstretched wrist.

Madende glared at Drac for a few more minutes, then slowly, his fangs retracted to their normal size and his grip loosened on Drac's throat. Adam noticed this and pulled back and Madende's other arm, and reluctantly, Madende allowed him and Jeric to pull him away.

"Get out of here…" Madende growled and Drac as he grabbed his neck and coughed.

"I came…to check on…the girls." Drac coughed.

"Well, they're still alive! Go back and tell that bitch that's your sister that they're still alive and next time she _won't_ make if out alive!" Madende growled, pulling against the two again.

"Come on, Madende! Get in the house already!" Adam said, pushing on him.

Madende walked backwards, eyeing Drac, who was still coughing and trying to catch his breath. There was suddenly a high pitched whistle, and a then a thud beside them. Madende, Adam, and Jeric looked over and saw an arrow stabbed through a white piece of paper,sticking out of the side of the house. Growling, Madende pulled loose of the two and walked over to the arrow and ripped it out of the side of the house. He pulled the paper off the arrow and slowly unfolded it. Growling he looked up at Drac, who suddenly looked scared for his life. The paper was a note, that read:

_'I'm coming._'

"You did lead them here, you little fucker!" Madende growled, his fangs growing out again.

**_A/n: ooooooo...whats gonna happen?? i no no telling you! hehe. you're just gonna have to stick around and wait for the next chappy!! review for me!! LaterZ!!_**

SHOUTOUT!  
to meh Luv, Abi!! dont hate me for this

Bryn, Jeric, and Sandra are not mine. They belong to Abi! :D 


	13. Madende vs Drac

_**Chapter 13: Madende vs. Drac**_

(_Previously on Night HunterZ) _

_Growling he looked up at Drac, who suddenly looked scared for his life. The paper was a note, that read: _

_'I'm coming.' _

_"You did lead them here, you little fucker!" Madende growled, his fangs growing out again. _

_(now) _

"What?! I don't know what you are talking about!" Drac cried, backing away from him.

In the blink of an eye, Madende had him back against the tree by his throat again. Adam and Jeric raced up again, once they found him, and stopped just beside him. Madende's grip on Drac's throat his time was tighter, and he held the note in his face.

"Tell me, is that your sisters handwriting?" he growled through clenched teeth.

Drac trembled in Madende's grip, and could barely breathe, but he looked at the note anyway.

"I had no idea she was tailing me!" he cried, tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh, Drac. You always were a good actor, you know." Madende sneered, tightening his grip. "Is it your sisters writing?!" he growled.

"Yes! Yes it is!" Drac said, closing his eyes.

"Good boy. Now, how can you not know when someone is tailing you?! You are a Vampire, who can smell scents, hear footsteps and heart beats from miles away!" Madende growled.

"I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings! I was more worried about getting here!" Drac yelled.

"Bullshit! You were only more worried about getting here and getting gone before they showed up!" Adam said.

"No! Really! Please, believe me! I came to check on Shadow and Shi!" Drac begged.

"Why should I?!" Madende snapped. "You've been nothing but trouble for us, ever since you split on Shi! And I've been meaning to get a hold of you for that one, but you've kept well hidden from me!" he said, smiling.

"Please! I only left because I thought she would be happier with Bakura!" Drac said, gripping Madende's hand.

"Don't spin that bullshit you told her! It won't fly with me!" Madende said, his face inches away from Drac's.

Drac was shaking in fear now, and there was no where or _way_ for him to run. Jeric and Adam weren't pulling Madende back like last time, seeing as they both knew what was going on now. But they all were suddenly distracted when several hunters dropped down around them, arrows pulled back and ready. Adam and Jeric jumped and turned to face the hunters, but Madende smirked at Drac.

"I knew it." he said.

"Let him go, or we'll shoot." one of the hunters said.

"When hell freezes over!" Jeric yelled, attacking one of the hunters.

"I can help with that!" Adam teased, taking the one in front of him.

With Jeric and Adam attacking the two hunters, the others turned their attention on them. In the house, Shi called for the others upstairs to come down and help.

"Jake! Abi! Shade! The hunters are here!" she called.

Bryn stood up and looked out the window. Growling he walked to Shi with the pup.

"Here, take him. Stay inside!" he said, turning to the others.

Abi, Jake and Shade raced down the stairs and ran straight for the door. Bryn turned to Abi, and looked from her to Shi.

"You two, both stay in here!" he said, then headed out the door.

"But…" Abi and Shi started.

"Just listen to him." Jake said, following Shade and Bryn out the door.

Shi and Abi ran to the window and watched, as they each attacked a separate hunter. With the distraction, Drac brought his knee up, connecting with Madende's stomach. Grunting, Madende stumbled back, holding his stomach and coughing. Jeric looked up as Drac raced forward, and tried to jump up, but the hunter grabbed his leg. Madende, however, saw Drac coming, with his fist held back, ready to hit him, and stood up. Drac slid to a halt, but still swung his fist towards Madende, who caught him in mid-punch and twisted his hand back.

_Snap!_ The sound of Drac's bone snapping was loud, and he howled in pain. Madende swung his fist forward, and hit Drac right in the nose, sending him stumbling back. Like a shark in the ocean catching the scent of blood, Madende was on top of him in seconds, grabbing his shirt with his fist. The other fist continuously slammed into Drac's face, as Madende punched him over and over. Somehow, Drac managed to kick Madende off, and he fell back, and received an elbow in the middle of his back. Madende dropped to the ground, stunned and coughing as it had knocked the wind out of him, while Drac stood over him, but he suddenly snapped out of it, and glared up at him out of the corner of his eye. Drac's eyes widened, and he suddenly flitted off to find a weapon. Little did he know that Madende was already on his feet and right on his heals.

The others were holding their own very well, but Adam wanted the main fight to be over so he could help Madende. Jumping up in a tree out of sight, he closed his eyes and concentrated. It was a risky move he was about to pull, and if anything distracted him, something could go horribly wrong, and he could hit someone he wasn't targeting. Blocking out the sound of the fight, Adam concentrated only on his demon energy and the attack he was about to perform. After a few minutes, shiny long pieces of ice rained from the sky, hitting only the hunters. As each hunter dropped dead, the ones fighting it stopped and looked around stunned. Adam stood from his hiding spot, and dropped down to the ground beside the others.

"Where in the hell did you go?" Bryn asked, looking at him.

"Somewhere where no one would distract me, other wise you'd all be dead along with the hunters." Adam replied.

"That's a good enough reason." Jeric said, nodding.

However, there was still a fight raging on close by, between Madende and Drac. Adam looked around, trying to decide which way it was coming from, then took off running, Jeric on his heals. They raced around the corner of some bushes, and Madende was back against a tree, holding off Drac who had a hold of a thick log. Jeric stepped forward to help, but Adam grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Hang on." he said, and Jeric looked back at him for a moment, then looked at Madende and Drac.

Madende had placed one of his feet back against the tree, and since Drac was concentrated on him, hadn't noticed. Madende wasn't using his Vampire's strength at the moment, and slowly slipped his other foot up on the side of the tree so he was now completely off the ground. Using all the Vampire strength he had left, Madende kicked off the tree, knocking Drac on his back. Madende fell on the ground away from him, rolled, and sat up on one of his knees, his other foot outstretched in front of him, trying to stop. Drac jumped back to his feet, just as Madende flitted back to him, gripping his throat.

In the tree beside them, Adam noticed someone sitting on a branch, with something held to their mouth. Realizing it was a hunter with a blow dart gun, Adam's eyes widened.

"Mother fucker!" he growled, ice daggers appearing in his hands.

"What?" Jeric asked, looking at him.

Adam stepped beside him and threw the two ice daggers as hard as he could. The hunter blew the dart out at Madende, just as the two ice daggers struck him in the side of the head and neck. Jeric looked up at the hunter as he fell out of the tree. A sharp pain struck Madende's back, making him cry out. Jeric looked back at Madende, who was staggering around. Drac tried to take the opportunity to finish Madende off, but Madende still had a little fight left in him. As Drac ran forward, Madende grabbed the back of his head, and with the strength he had left, ran Drac head on into the nearest tree. Drac fell to the ground instantly, not moving again. Giving into the knock out dart, Madende collapsed on the ground, face first, and everything went black.

"Shit!" Adam yelled, he and Jeric racing forward to Madende.

Adam quickly ripped the dart out of Madende's back and rolled him over. Jeric watched as Madende's fangs shrank back to their normal size, and his breath slow to normal pace. Adam stood and went to Drac, rolling him over. Blood rushed from the head wound Madende had just given him, and Adam didn't hear a heartbeat _or_ a pulse. Looking up at Jeric, his jaw dropped.

"The little shit killed the little fucker." he said, going back over to Madende.

"That's good, right?" Jeric asked, looking at Adam.

"Yea, I'd say. One less to worry about." Adam said, kneeling down of Madende. "Lets get him in the house before more hunters show." he said, grabbing one of Madende's arms.

Jeric nodded and grabbed Madende's other arm. The two of them pulled the unconscious demon to his feet, and drug him back to the house.

xXxXxXxXxXx

When Madende awoke again, it was ten o'clock the next morning. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the clock, sighing, and groaning tiredly, he sat up, and put a hand to his head. He slowly looked around the room, seeing the four coyotes sleeping on the floor by his closet on a pile of old clothes that he never wore anymore.

"Welcome back." a voice said from behind, making Madende jump and fall off the bed.

Jeric laughed and sat up off the bed, yawning and stretching. Madende, panting heavily, looked up at him, and sighed.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he asked, heart racing.

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were ok through the night. I mean after all, we apparently are a couple." Jeric said, sitting Indian style in the middle of Madende's bed.

"Oh yea…" Madende panted, slowly pulling himself out of the floor. "Son of a bitch, you scared the hell out of me."

Jeric chuckled again and watched as Madende disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. Jeric smirked and fell back on the bed, closing his eyes again, and listening for Madende to return. Suddenly, Madende was laying beside him on the bed, making him jump.

"What the hell? I didn't even hear you come back!" he cried, sitting up.

"I can be silent when I want to be." Madende said, propping himself up on his elbow.

"I thought I'd at least feel your vibrations." Jeric said, looking back at him.

Madende smiled innocently at him.

"Snake demon, right?" he asked.

"Yes." Jeric replied. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Madende said, shrugging.

He looked over his shoulder, out the window and sighed. Jeric looked back at him and raised an eyebrow at him. Madende didn't look back at him though, just stared out the window. Jeric watched him for a minute, then smiled and touched his arm. Madende jumped slightly and looked back at him, and smiled.

"Sorry. Spaced out." he said, sitting up, and rubbing his face.

"Its ok. Come on, lets go downstairs and see your sisters. They've been worried about you." Jeric said, standing up.

Madende smiled and stood up as well, following him to the door. Jeric opened the door and stepped out of the way, while Madende nodded and walked out, stopping at the top of the stairs to wait for Jeric. Eclipse, Adam, Shade and Jake sat it the corner of the living room, playing a game, while the three girls sat on the couch watching them. Bryn and Sandra weren't around to be seen, and Madende scanned the room, looking for them, but didn't see them. Slowly, he and Jeric made their way down the stairs, stopping at the bottom to look around. Shi looked over at him and suddenly jumped to her feet and ran to him.

"I've been so worried!" she cried, throwing her arms around Madende and hugging him tightly.

"Why? Just a knock out dart." Madende asked, smiling and hugging her back.

Abi and Shadow raced over as well, and the boys paused the game to look back. Jeric smiled at Madende as the other two girls threw their arms around him and hugged him at the same time Shi was.

"Well, hell. I'm gonna have to get hit with these things more often." Madende teased, receiving a smack in the back of the head by one of the girls. "Ow…who did that?"

"Me." Abi said, looking up at him.

"Figures." Madende muttered, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Want another?" Abi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not exactly." Madende said, shaking his head.

"Alright then." Abi said, smiling.

"What made you get so pissed off? That's my job, you know." Shadow said, looking up at him.

"Well…I already don't like him, and then he shows up to 'check on you two'…I just didn't like it, and it pissed me off that he acted like nothing happened." Madende said, shrugging.

Jeric smirked and shook his head. Abi and Shadow released him, but Shi still held his neck, looking at him.

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Abi told me the news." she said, smiling.

"News?" Madende asked.

"Yea. About you two." Shi said, looking at Jeric.

"Oh yea…well?" Madende asked.

"I like the idea." Shi said, her smile broadening.

"Oh?" Madende asked. "Well, how bout…you?" he asked, looking to Shadow.

But he met an empty space. Shadow lay spread eagle on the floor, passed out. Madende dropped his head and sighed, while Shi and Abi giggled, and helped Shadow sit up.

"Why do you _both_ have to faint on me?" Madende asked, kneeling down and picking Shadow up.

"Because it's a change that we never saw coming." Shi said, watching him as he carried their sister to an empty couch.

"Shadow?" Shade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Is out again, and she didn't even need a knock out dart." Madende said, gently dropping his sister on the couch.

Shade laughed and shook his head. Adam smiled at both of them, then turned back to the game, un-pausing it.

"Ah! You little bastard!" Jake growled.

"Hehehehe." Adam laughed.

Rolling his eyes, Madende shook his head and sat down on the couch across from Shadow's, Jeric taking a seat beside him. Shi sat on the armrest of Shadow's couch and Abi sat on the floor beside Jake.

"Where's the other two?" Madende asked.

"Bryn and Sandra?" Shi asked.

"Yea." Madende replied, nodding.

"I gave them each their own separate rooms, so I assume they're still asleep. Either that left through the window." Shi replied.

"Sandra's sleeping and Bryn is pacing." Jake said, still playing the game.

"How the hell does he know that?" Jeric asked, looking at him.

"I have excellent hearing. I can tell by the way Sandra is breathing that she's sleeping, and I can hear Bryn's footsteps." Jake answer, not looking away from the game.

"Well now…that's…interesting." Jeric said, looking at Madende.

"No shit. But it comes in handy." Madende said, nodding.

"That it does." Abi agreed, smiling.

They played games most of day, and after noon, before getting bored with it, and watched a movie. Bryn and Sandra stayed in their own rooms all day, and not once ventured out, surprising them all. The room was dark except for the light from the t.v, and all the couples sat together, except Adam, who lay stretched out at Shi's and Eclipse's feet. Madende felt Jeric move a bit and get a little closer, but pretended not to notice, until Jeric's cold finger intertwined with his. Madende looked over and smiled in the dark at him, receiving a smile back, then both looked back at the t.v.

**_A/n: for the record, you read right!! lol, there are two guys, now dating. so yea...just to let you know that i didnt fuck up. hehe. so, review for me! LaterZ!! _**


	14. First Kiss!

_**Chapter 14: First Kiss**_

The next morning, Shi and Madende both awoke to the sound of the t.v being turned on. Both had crashed on the couch the night before, after watching a movie together. Madende groaned tiredly, and turned his head, hiding his face in the crook of his arm. When he moved, he felt something on his back, and lifted his head of find Jeric curled up, his head on his shoulder and his arm draped across his back. Sighing, Madende dropped his head back in his arm and closed his eyes again. Shi, however, sat up, stretched and yawned, and looked at the two. Smiling, she lifted Eclipse's hand and stood, heading into the kitchen to make coffee. Adam had been the one to turn on the t.v, and was laying across the other couch, flipping through the channels. He glanced over at Madende and Jeric, and smiled, before returning his attention to the t.v. After a few minutes, Abi came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes, and headed for the kitchen, not noticing the two boys at first.

Suddenly, she was back and looking over the edge of the couch, smiling. Adam laughed quietly at her and changed the channel again, setting for some _Tom and Jerry(1)_. Abi shook her head and smiled at the two boys again, before disappearing into the kitchen with Shi. Shi was sitting on the counter, munching on a piece of pop-tart when she ran up to her, sliding to a stop right in front of her.

"Have you seen the boys yet?!" she hissed happily.

"Yea. When I got up just now." Shi said, smiling.

"They're so cute!" Abi squeaked, bouncing.

"Yes, yes they are." Shi said, nodding.

"I'm stealing a bite." Abi said, pinching off a piece of Shi's pop-tart. "What should I make today?" she asked, going to the fridge.

"I dunno. You're the morning cook." Shi said, shrugging.

"You are a _real_ big help, you know." Abi grumbled, digging through the fridge.

"I know. I try to be." Shi said, taking a drink of water.

"Ass hole…" Abi grumbled.

Shi smiled and took another bite of her pop-tart. Abi stood and closed the fridge door, opening the freezer.

"Hmm…how bout steak and eggs?" she asked, looking at Shi.

"Sounds good to me." Shi said, nodding.

"Good, cause that's what your getting." Abi said, pulling out two packages of raw steaks. "Is Bryn and Sandra still here?" she asked.

"If they are, I haven't seen em. I just got up though." Shi said, taking another drink of water.

Bryn suddenly rounded the corner, yawning and scratching his eyes. Shi looked up and smiled.

"I guess that's a yes." she added.

"No shit." Abi said, turning on the stove and getting the pan ready.

"What are you making?" Bryn muttered, sitting at the table.

"Steak and eggs. Interested?" Abi asked.

"I think I'll go hunting." he said, looking out the door.

"Hey, my cooking isn't that bad." Abi said, then looked at Shi. "Is it?" she asked.

Shi laughed and shook her head.

"No, Abi. Its not bad at all." she said, slipping off the counter to throw away her trash.

"So what's with the two love birds on the couch in there?" Bryn grumbled, looking at Abi.

"Well…I guess they're sleeping." Abi said, her back to him.

"No shit, you think?" Bryn said, shaking his head.

"Hey, you asked." Abi said, walking to the trash can, and throwing away the meat wrappers.

"Yea, well I wish I hadn't." Bryn muttered, looking out the window.

"They're a couple now." Shi said, jumping back up on the counter.

Bryn snapped his head back to her, horror struck beyond belief. Shi choked on her water at his expression and coughed a few times, belching in the process and tapped her chest.

"What…was that look…for?" she asked, coughing a few more times.

"Couple?!" he cried.

"Yea. You weren't here yesterday when I set it up." Abi said, flipping one of the steaks.

"You set it up? What the hell?!" Bryn yelled.

"Yes, I set it up. What's wrong with it?" Abi asked, turning and looking at him.

"Well…they're both guys!" Bryn said.

"And?" Abi asked. "They have a right to date."

"Jeric said he was bi, but hell, I thought he was joking!" Bryn said, eyes wide.

"Apparently not." Shi said, shaking her head. "Hell, I didn't even know my own brother was bi." she added.

Bryn dropped back in the chair, and stared out the window, stunned. Abi shook her head and turned back to the steaks, flipping a few more over. Shi finished off her water and jumped down again to throw away her bottle. Bryn looked up at her as she walked back by, heading for the living room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Uh…In the living room…" Shi said, looking at him, eyebrows raised. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Bryn said, shaking his head.

"Ok…" Shi muttered, shaking her head and leaving.

"What was that all about?" Abi asked, looking at Bryn.

"What? I was just wondering!" Bryn snapped, standing and going out the back door.

"Ok! Shit!" Abi said quickly.

In the living room, Jeric opened his eyes, but didn't move other wise, as Shi came back into the living room and laid back down on the couch with Eclipse. Eclipse stirred lightly as she laid down, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as she pulled their blanket back up, covering the two of them. Jeric smiled at them and sat up gently, but Madende stirred and lifted his head anyway. Looking at the clock, Madende dropped his head with a sigh.

"Go back to sleep. You don't have to get up yet." Jeric said, laying his head back down on Madende's shoulder.

"I'm awake. I can't go back to sleep." Madende said, his head still down.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll be back. Gotta do something real fast." Jeric said, crawling over him and heading for the stairs.

Shi lifted her head and looked at Madende, who lifted his head and looked at her.

"We crashed on the couch. That sucks ass. My back is killing me." he grumbled, slowly sitting up.

"Aww, poor bubby." Shi said quietly.

"Yea, yea, yea. Poor me." Madende said, stretching, his back popping several times. "Ahh…much better…" he said, falling back on the couch.

Shi rolled her eyes and looked back over at the t.v. Sighing, Madende sat up again, and went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. Abi looked up at him and grinned broadly.

"Hey, hey!" she said, setting down the flipper.

"Hi." Madende said, taking a drink of water.

"I saw you and Jeric this morning. And you two were _adorable!_" Abi said, bouncing.

"Heh." Madende said, smiling. "I'm not used to it yet." he said, jumping on the counter.

"I know. But you two make a good couple." Abi said, turning back to the stove. "It'll probably take some getting used to from the both of you." she added, flipping the steaks again.

"Yea, probably." Madende agreed, nodding.

Abi looked at him, but he was spaced out again, staring out the window. Smiling, she set down the flipper again, and walked over to him, touching his leg.

"You two are off to a good start, you know." she said quietly. "It'll work out."

"Think so?" Madende asked, looking down at her.

"Yep." Abi said, smiling.

"Cool." Madende said, smiling back and slipping off the counter.

"Where you going?" Abi asked.

"To check on the coyotes. They probably need to go outside." Madende said, rounding the corner.

As he was going up the stairs, Jeric was coming back down. They smiled at each other, as they passed, but Madende kept going. He had something to take care of, and then to check on the coyotes. The mother coyote stood and wagged her tail as he came in, making him smile.

"Hang on, I gotta go first, then you can go." he said, going into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Madende came back out of the bathroom, only to find the black pup and the tan pup playing tug of war with an old shirt. The other pup sat silently back on the pile of clothes, watching, with their mother.

"You little shits!" Madende laughed, walking out and picking up the shirt.

The little black pup attacked his pant leg, growling and shaking his head. Madende smiled and picked him up, the pup still growling playfully and nipping at his hand.

"Hey you little devil. You know what, I have a name for you. You shall be Satan." Madende said, holding the pup close. "And you shall be Tanner, because of all the tan on you." he added as the other pup attacked his leg.

He bent down and picked up the pup, who licked his face, wagging her tail. The one he had named Satan, nipped at his ear, tugging on his hoop earrings, making Madende laugh and turn his head, pushing the pups head away. Setting the two on the bed, Madende went and grabbed the other pup, and held her for a sec, while Satan and Tanner hopped down and attacked each of his legs again.

"And seeing as you are being so good over here, you'll be Angel." he said, nuzzling the pup.

The pup's tail wagged as she licked his face, making him smile. Looking down at Satan and Tanner, Madende lifted one of his feet, pulling Tanner along the ground behind it. Sighing, he looked at the mother coyote and smiled.

"Mia good for you?" he asked.

The mother coyote wagged her tail and stood up, walking over to him and licking his hand.

"Sweet. Lets go outside, shall we?" he asked, slowly walking forward, dragging the two growling pups behind him.

When he got to the door, he opened it, and Mia, the mother, raced out and headed down the stairs. Madende made his way out slowly, being careful not to step on any puppy paws, and closed his door, now being careful not to catch any puppy tails. Jeric raised an eyebrow at him as he slowly dragged his feet to the first step and stopped.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked.

"The damn pups have my pant legs!" Madende said, bending down and prying Satan's jaws free of his leg.

After that, he pried Tanner's jaws free and ran down the stairs.

"Come on you two!" he called, jogging into the kitchen.

The two pups yipped and ran down the stairs after him, following him into the kitchen and attacking his legs again when he stopped to open the door.

"Well fuck." he said, opening the door.

Abi, who was at the stove still, laughed at them. Madende bent down and pried their jaws free and darted out the door, still holding Angel in his arms. Satan and Tanner were right on his heals, barking and yipping at him. Madende stopped for a second and set down Angel, then took off again, just as Tanner reached him, running into the back of his leg. Madende laughed and raced off again, the two still chasing him. They raced around a tree, Madende jumping over a branch and the two pups running right underneath it. After a few minutes, Madende fell on the ground, and the two attacked him. Mia even joined in, barking and nipping his arms.

"Ew! Don't lick me in the mouth! You little shit!" Madende cried, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

Satan barked and jumped off his chest, grabbing his shirt sleeve, shaking his head and growling. Abi and Shi watched from the kitchen window, laughing and giggling at them all. Hearing them, Jeric got up and headed into the kitchen to see what was going on.

"What is all the racket, you two?" he teased, looking out the window on the door.

Madende was just getting up, the same to pups chasing him around again, the three of them darting around a tree. Madende hid behind the tree, while Satan and Tanner looked for him in the opposite direction. Hunkering down, Madende snuck up on the two pups. When he got close enough, he reached out and grabbed both the pups tails, and growled, making both of them take off yipping. Falling over on the ground, Madende laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes. The pups suddenly realized he was laughing at them and darted back to him, growling and nipping his bare feet and arms.

"Hey!" Madende cried, jumping up and racing off again.

Jeric smiled at him as he watched him play with the coyotes. They took turns chasing each other, Satan and Tanner chasing Madende and nipping at his ankles, then he turned and chased them, grabbing one of either's hind leg. The pups nipped his fingers as he pulled both of them back and nipped their ears. Finally, the three of them collapsed on the ground, wore out. Madende sat up and pulled his shirt off, then laid back down, the two pups curling up to either of his sides. Jeric raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Shi and Abi. Both smiled back and looked back out the window as the Mia and Angel also walked over to him and laid down either on him or curled up to him. Smiling, Jeric opened the door and walked out to Madende. He lay with his arms outstretched to his side, Mia and Angel each had a head on his right arm, and Satan had his head on Madende's left arm. Tanner lay curled up to his side, her nose hidden under her tail. Madende's body glistened in the sun from the sweat that now covered him, and Jeric again, raised an eyebrow at his very well toned body.

"Having fun without me, huh?" he teased, kneeling down beside Madende.

"Eh…well…I'm sorry." Madende said, looking at him with his blue/gray eyes.

"Don't be, I was only kidding." Jeric said, smiling and sitting down beside him.

Madende smiled back and closed his eyes. The sun burned them and he couldn't remember where he put the sunglasses he was supposed to wear when he went outside. Jeric looked him over a few times then leaned back on his elbow beside him. Madende looked over at him and smirked.

"You can join them if you want. No need to be all alone over there." he teased.

"Eh, well, the tan on has my spot." Jeric teased back.

"Ah." Madende said, laughing. "That would be Tanner. And the little black shit over here with his head on my arm is Satan, and over here, momma is Mia and Angel is the quiet one." he said, closing his eyes again.

"Ah, nice names." Jeric said, leaning over and petting Satan.

"Thanks." Madende said, turning his head away from the sun.

"You ok?" Jeric asked, looking at him.

"Yea. Its just the sun bothering my eyes." Madende said, keeping his eyes closed.

"Oh? Want to go inside?" Jeric asked.

"No. But I can't move my arms to shield my eyes. And the shade is all the way over there." Madende said.

"Make the coyotes move." Jeric suggested.

"Na. Don't want to bother them." Madende said, shaking his head.

"Ok, well, how bout this?" Jeric asked, placing one of his hands at Madende's eyebrows, casting a shadow on his eyes.

"Perfect. Thanks." Madende said, smiling.

"No problem." Jeric smiled back.

For a few minutes, they looked at each other, then slowly, Jeric leaned down and pressed his lips to Madende's. Shi and Abi's jaws fell to the floor and they looked at each other, shocked. Madende closed his eyes and gently returned the favor, making the two girls spaz out more.

"Oh! Shit!" Abi cried.

Jake shuffled around the corner, rubbing his eyes and looked at the two.

"What are you two carrying on about in here?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Abi and Shi cried, ripping the curtains closed.

Jake looked at them a moment, not believing a word they said, and walked over to the door.

"Uh, Jake, I would _not_ look out the window, if I were you." Shi warned.

Jake stopped and looked at her, not yet looking out the window, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Just listen to her, babe. Don't look out the window." Abi said, shaking her head.

"What's so bad about looking out the window?" Jake asked, looking out the window. "OH MY GOD!!" he cried, jumping away from the door as if it were going to bite him.

Abi and Shi both slapped a hand over their faces and sighed. Jake covered his eyes and blindly made his way out of the kitchen, walking into the wall once on his way out. Shi and Abi looked at each other and smiled, then rushed back to the window, peeking out of the curtains. Sadly, they had already separated, and were now talking.

"Damn it." Abi muttered, closing the curtain.

"Well, it was good while it lasted. At least they're making progress." Shi said, jumping up on the counter.

"True, true." Abi said, nodding.

Outside, Jeric still had his hand over Madende's eyes, and the coyote pups still curled up to him. Jeric looked down at him and smiled, but Madende had his eyes closed again.

"If I'm moving to fast for you, let me know, ok?" Jeric said softly.

"Don't worry, I will." Madende replied, opening his eyes a little and looking up at him.

"The sun bothering you again?" Jeric asked.

"No, not right now. Just darker if I close my eyes." Madende teased.

"Ah, ok." Jeric said, laughing lightly.

Abi opened the back door and smiled at them.

"Hey, you two! Breakfast is ready!" she called.

"Oooo, yay." Madende said, smiling.

"Well, come on. Lets go." Jeric said, sitting up.

"Let me up, guys! Come on now." Madende said, moving his arms.

The coyotes whined and sat up, yawning. Jeric got up and pulled Madende up and together they went inside to eat Abi's steak and egg breakfast.

**_A/n: -dances- THEY KISSED! THEY KISSED! hehe sorry. XD but yes! they kissed! WOOT!! haha sorry again. Anywayz! hope you liked it! review for me! LaterZ!!_**


	15. Bet Your Life

_**Chapter 15: Bet Your Life**_

The morning was great…but shortly after is when things went horribly wrong, starting with breaking glass and screams from Shi's room…

Madende, who had been sitting on the couch with Jeric, was on his feet and gone in a matter of seconds after hearing the screams. Jeric, Adam and Eclipse were close behind him, but he was already in her room by the time they reached the top of the stairs. A familiar Vampire stood in the window sill, with his arm around Shi's neck in a tight hold.

"Hello again, Fox family." he sneered, flashing a jagged smile at them.

"Who the fuck are you?" Madende growled.

"Names Lux. Don't think I've seen you before. You must be Madende, the older and stronger of the Fox's." Lux said, smiling.

"Let my sister go." Madende said, growling.

"Ooo. But sorry. Can't do that." Lux said, clicking his tongue and shaking his head.

"Madende…please…" Shi begged, tears in her eyes.

Abi, Jake, Bryn and Sandra appeared in the door way, and walked in. Bryn growled and took a step forward, but it didn't go un-noticed with Lux.

"Ah! Nope! Not another step, or I'll snap her neck here on the spot!" he growled, looking at Bryn.

Bryn stopped, and Madende growled deeply. Lux smirked and laid his head on Shi's shoulder, taking in her scent. Madende growled again, but didn't move otherwise, for fear Lux would snap Shi's neck. Lux's shoulder length, pure white hair blew gently in the wind as his yellow eyes looked at Madende, a teasing look in them. Slowly, Lux trailed a claw along Shi's cheek, to her lips and smirked as Madende stood helplessly before him.

"Sorry to be off so soon, but someone is waiting to see Shi, here." Lux teased, wrapping his other arm around her stomach.

"No! Don't take her! Take me!" Madende yelled.

"Madende! No!" Jeric said, looking at him.

"Don't worry, I don't want him. Just Shi." Lux said, smirking.

Falling back through the window, Lux pulled Shi with him, who reached for her brother.

"Madende!" she screamed.

Madende raced forward, and stopped dead when he looked out the window. Below him on the ground, Lux handed Shi to someone he thought he had killed a few days ago.

"Drac!" he growled, throwing himself out the window.

"Madende!" Jeric yelled, running forward and trying to snatch him out of the air.

He was to late. Madende was already on the ground and gone, chasing after Drac. Jumping out the window, Jeric landed on his feet and was off. Adam turned demon and followed in the air, while Abi jumped on to Jake's back and he flitted off. Eclipse, Shadow and Shade followed in the air with Adam, searching the ground with their keen eye sight.

Madende was right on Drac's heals, close enough to almost reach out and be able to touch him. Shi was fighting to get free, squirming and kicking at Drac, but he held her tight, taking a quick turn and throwing Madende off. Sliding to a stop, Madende took off after him, not knowing of the trap that lay in wait for him ahead. While he was running, something suddenly tightened around his ankle, ripping him off his feet, and everything was suddenly upside down. Growling, Madende pulled himself up to his ankle and tried clawing at the rope.

"Sorry, Fox. But that rope is special made. You aren't getting through that." Lux said, appearing on the branch Madende was hanging from.

"Fuck you!" Madende snarled.

Lux clicked his tongue again and shook his head.

"You are not it the position to be getting mouthy, Fox." Lux said, jumping down.

"Touch me, and I will shred you!" Madende growled, thrashing at Lux with his claws.

"Oooo!" Lux laughed, jumping back. "Vicious are we?" he teased, grabbing an iron rod that was leaning against the tree.

"Only to a sorry ass mother fucker like you!" Madende growled.

"Well now, sorry to hear. Sleep well, my friend!" Lux growled, swinging the iron bar and hitting Madende in the back of the head.

Madende fell limp instantly. Blood slowly trailed from the corners of his mouth, up the sides of his face. Smirking, Lux untied Madende and threw his limp body over his shoulder and flitted off.

Back at the turn that Madende had taken, hunters raced along, leading Jeric and the others on a false trail. Jeric was beginning to catch up with the last hunter in line, and soon pounced on him, sinking his long, snake fangs deep in the mans neck. Instantly, the hunter stopped and dropped dead on the ground, Jeric rolling off of him and standing. Bending over, Jeric panted heavily, his breath wheezy. Jake stopped beside him and looked at him.

"Jeric? Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Lets go." Jeric said, standing up and walking off.

Drac carried a fighting Shi up the stairs of the familiar Manor in the woods in which she had been in so many times. Drac held her firmly around the waist as he carried her into the huge dinning room and off to the right side. This side she hadn't been in yet, but as far as she was concerned, she didn't want to be in the damn house at all! Punching him in the back, she fought harder to get free.

"Let me go! You bastard!" she screamed.

"You had best settle down, or your going to hurt you arm!" Drac snapped.

"I won't settle down until you let me the fuck go!" Shi screamed, clawing at his back.

"Ah! God damn it!" Drac yelled, swinging her over his shoulder and slamming her on the ground.

Dazed, Shi coughed and turned her head to the side. Drac bared his fangs and grabbed her other arm, the one that wasn't wounded, and drug her into his room. Pulling her up to her feet, the threw her on his bed and walked over to her, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders and glared down at her.

"You are coming back to me!" he growled.

"Like hell I am!" Shi snapped, glaring back up at him.

"YOU will be coming back to me, Shi!" Drac growled.

"No! I don't want you anymore! Who's to say you won't bail on me again!" Shi yelled, trying to push him off.

"I won't! I never should have! You'd still be mine, if only I hadn't left!" Drac said, completely laying down on Shi now.

"Get off of me!" Shi screamed, hitting his chest.

"Why? You never complained before!" Drac said, smiling.

"That was before I found out what a low life you really are!" Shi snapped, pushing with some of her Vampire strength.

_SNAP!_ Drac's hand collided with the side of her face, making her roll half way over. Stunned at what he had done, Drac grabbed Shi and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry. You made me do it!" he cried.

"Get away from me!" Shi said, shoving him away.

With tears in her eyes, she sat on the bed and put a hand to her stinging face and gently rubbed it. Drac started to come for her again, but his door suddenly opened, and he froze and looked back. Shi looked up and saw Serenity standing there, stunned.

"You got her?" she asked. "What did you do to her?"

"None of your damn business! Why are you in my room?" Drac snapped.

"Just coming to tell you that Aurora wants you." Serenity said.

"Tell her I'll be there in a sec." Drac said, turning back to Shi.

"She said _now_." Serenity said, crossing her arms.

Sighing angrily, Drac turned and shoved passed Serenity and left up the stairs. Serenity looked back at her sister, who was looking away, hand still at her face. Closing the door, Serenity slowly walked over to Shi and knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her leg.

"Don't touch me, you backstabbing bitch!" Shi snapped, slapping Serenity's hand away and getting up.

"Shi? What did he do to you?" Serenity asked, looking at her.

"What the hell do you care? You are on sides with the hunters!" Shi snapped, stopping at the window.

Thick iron bars sealed them shut from outside, and the wood was nailed shut. Serenity walked over to her, again touching her, this time grabbing her shoulder. Shi wheeled around, punching Serenity square in the face, sending her stumbling back into the bed.

"I said, don't touch me!" she growled.

"I was only trying to help!" Serenity yelled.

"Help?! HA!" Shi laughed. "Oh yea! Your really helping me out by siding with my worse nightmares! The group that has been trying to kill us since day fucking one of our lives! Oh yea! that's a big help, little sis!" she growled.

"How do you know I wasn't trying to be like Kevin?" Serenity snapped.

"Because you just announced it to the whole fucking Manor! If you were, they'd be in here like stink of shit, killing your ass for betrayal, which I should have already done!" Shi yelled.

"You wouldn't!" Serenity yelled back.

"Wanna bet?!" Shi snapped.

"Yes! You've had me several times, or someone else has, and every time, you let me live! Why should it stop now?" Serenity taunted.

"Do you really want to bet? Because if you do, bet your life I won't kill you this time around!" Shi growled, her eyes slowly turning red.

Serenity stood slowly and stared at her, then found her courage again, and smirked.

"I bet you my life, you won't kill me." she said quietly.

Before she could even blink, Shi had her against the wall, her claws piercing the flesh of her throat, and her grip as tight as it ever was before. Serenity gasped for air, and dug at Shi's hand with her claws, but Shi never loosened her grip. Fangs lengthening, and eyes going that deadly blood red, Shi lowered Serenity so that she was eye level with her and smirked.

"Want to know why things changed this time?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Serenity made a gagging noise, and Shi's smirk broadened.

"All those other times, you were on your own. You made the one single mistake of thinking that just because we were sisters, joining the hunters wouldn't make a difference. Well, you know what, _baby sis_?" Shi sneered at the word. "You are fucked! When you joined these mother fuckers, you were no longer my little sister. You were my worst enemy, and you know what? Now your dead!" she growled.

Serenity's eyes widened in horror as Shi squeezed tighter yet, her claws puncturing her esophagus. Ripping her hand back, Shi sliced Serenity's throat wide open, blood pouring down her neck, staining her white shirt. Dropping to her knees, trying to gasp for air, Serenity looked up at her older sister. Shi raised an eyebrow at her and smirked as Serenity fell face first on the ground and her heart stopped beating. Blood dripped from Shi's hand as she lowered it to her side, and stared down at her sister. Kneeling down next to Serenity, Shi wiped her bloody hand on the back of Serenity's shirt.

"I told you not to fuck with me, or my family, but you didn't listen. Look at the price you had to pay for it." she said, shaking her head and standing.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Drac and Aurora stood, staring in, jaws dropped, and pure horror written across their faces. Shi growled and backed away, ending up in the corner. Aurora gaped at Serenity's bloodied body on the floor, then at Shi, who's eyes were blood red and her fangs so long, they hung over her bottom lip.

"I told her to stay away from here." Aurora said, shaking her head at Serenity. "I'll get someone to clean this up. In the mean time, get her out of here. She can't stay." she said, looking at Drac.

"Where do you want me to put her?" Drac asked, looking at her.

"Take her up to Master's old room. And cuff her to the wall." Aurora said, turning to leave.

"Got it." Drac said, walking in and closing the door.

Locking it, Drac dropped the key in his pocket and walked over to Shi. She growled as he got closer, her red eyes narrowing. Drac smirked and stopped before her.

"Come on. Lets do this the easy way." he said, holding out his hand.

"Fuck you." Shi growled, glaring at him.

"Not now." Drac smirked, stepping forward and grabbing her arm, jerking her towards himself.

Shi growled and sank her long fangs into his shoulder. Screaming in pain, Drac gripped her by the hair and ripped her back, her fangs ripping his skin as he pulled her away. Blood raced down his arm and the corners of her mouth. Loosing his temper, Drac balled his fist, and punched Shi right in the face, knocking her out cold. Shi's head rolled around, and Drac picked her up, tossing her over his other shoulder. Digging the key out of his pocket, Drac unlocked the door, and carried Shi up to the old room of Reko's.

**_A/n: well now. it was a last minute decision, but Serenity will no longer be with us...-tear- not really. anywayz, the next chapter is coming up, so stick with me. this story is slowly coming to a close!! review for me! LaterZ!_**

**_SHOUT OUT  
to Abi of course! XD _**


	16. Beaten

_**Chapter 16: Beatings**_

Madende awoke hours later, his head pounding. He slowly pushed himself up, shaking his head, and put his hand to his face. There was a sudden, deep laugh, making his head snap up and look around. The room was dark, cold, and dingy. The floors and walls were made of concrete, and had a total of one window. Madende looked around and soon came across the golden eyes of Lux. He was standing across the room, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his tight built chest. One of his feet rested back against the wall, and he smiled at Madende through his white hair.

"Lux…" Madende growled, slowly standing.

"Hello, Fox." he said, flashing a jagged grin.

"Where's my sister?" Madende asked weakly, bracing himself against the wall.

Lux smiled at him and stepped off the wall, and slowly walked forward, arms still crossed over his chest. Madende growled as he got closer and backed away slowly.

"Come now, Fox." Lux said, stopped just short of him. "It's a shame we couldn't be good friends. Same age, same likes, you know." he said, shrugging and looking towards the window.

"Where is my sister?" Madende asked again, glaring up at him.

"In good hands, Fox. In good hands." Lux said, smiling at him.

"Bullshit!" Madende snapped. "You gave her to Drac! There's nothing good about her being with him! There is no telling what he'll do to her!"

"Relax, Fox. She's fine. He wouldn't harm her, seeing as he's trying to get her back." Lux said.

"Get her back?" Madende breathed. His eyes suddenly widened and her stared at Lux. "He'll fucking rape her!" he yelled.

"Can't rape the willing." Lux shrugged.

"She is not willing!" Madende snapped.

"You never know…" Lux said, casually examining his claws.

Madende growled and shoved himself off the wall. Just as he got close, something suddenly tightened around his ankle, dragging him back to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Unfazed, Lux glanced down at him and smirked.

"Oh yea…forgot to tell you that you were chained to the floor, Fox." he said.

"Fuck…you…" Madende groaned, coughing.

"There you go again Fox. Mouthing when you aren't in the position to do so." Lux said, shaking his head.

He slowly walked over to the wall and grabbed a wooden baseball bat, twirling it around a few times, then headed back to Madende, still twirling it. Madende slowly pushed him self up on his hands and knees, shaking his head again, as Lux stopped beside him.

"Get up, Fox!" he taunted, still twirling the bat.

When Madende didn't respond, he received a sharp kick to his side, making him grunt and fall over, holding his side. Lux sighed and looked around.

"Come on, Fox. This is pathetic! Get up!" Lux growled.

Madende coughed again and slowly pushed himself up, trying to stand. Lux suddenly slammed the bat down across his back, making Madende yell out and drop to the ground again. Again and again, Lux brought the bat down across Madende's back, but Madende bit his tongue, and didn't scream out. For fifteen minutes or so, Lux beat him with the bat, never allowing Madende to his feet, knowing what would happen if he had. Finally, Madende coughed out blood, and Lux stopped, smirking. Twirling the bat again, he stepped away from Madende, but not exactly far enough away.

"How are you feeling, Fox?" he asked, leaning against the bat, and looking down at him.

Madende's back throbbed, and it got worse whenever he moved. But the opportunity was just to damn good to pass up! Lux was so close, and who knew if he would get that close to him again. So, pain or no pain, Madende suddenly launched forward, sinking his lengthened fangs into Lux's ankle. Screaming out in pain, Lux grabbed the bat and slammed it down across Madende's shoulder, making him let go. Madende peered up at him, and smirked.

"How are _you_ feeling, Lux?" he asked.

Growling, Lux smacked Madende in the head with the bat, knocking him out. Madende's head dropped down on the cold concrete ground, blood pooling from the corners of his mouth. Lux slowly limped away, growling, cursing and carrying on, slamming and locking the door behind himself.

x X x X x X x X x X x X x X

In the woods, Jeric, Shadow, Jake, Abi, Shade, Shadow, Adam and Eclipse stopped to catch their breath. Shadow looked around, finding their surroundings slightly familiar. Straightening up, she looked around and smirked.

"I think we should go this way." she said, turning off the path.

"What?! They're going this way! We should stay with them!" Jeric called after her.

"I have an idea on where they're going! We need to go this way!" Shadow yelled, stopping.

"An idea?! What if you're wrong?!" Jeric yelled.

"Look!" Shadow snapped, turning around. "I've dealt with these guys many of times before, I _know_ where they are going!" she yelled.

Jeric stared at her for a moment, then sighed and looked around. Shadow turned away and started walking down the small path, looking around. The others followed her at a slower pace, not sure if they should get to close or not. Jeric reluctantly followed the others, looking around at his surroundings. Jogging up to Shadow, he slowed to a walk and looked at her.

"So…tell me where they'd be at?" he said softly.

"A Manor." Shadow replied, looking ahead.

"That's a big help, Shadow." Jeric muttered, looking around.

"The hunters lair." Shadow said with a sigh. "We're going into it." she added, looking over at him.

"Really? This is going to be interesting." Jeric muttered smirking.

"Yes it is, because I'm going to kill that little bitch!" Shadow growled, looking ahead again.

"Who?" Jeric asked, looking at her.

"Aurora. Drac's sister." Shadow replied.

"What about Drac?" Jeric asked.

"I'll leave him to Madende." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Nice." Jeric said, nodding.

Shadow smirked again and fell silent, starring ahead as they walked, listening carefully for sounds in the bushes or around them. In the distance, a huge figure began to appear. Jeric focused in on it, and looked at Shadow.

"_That's_ a manor?" he asked, pointing to the figure in the distance.

"Yep." Shadow replied, nodding.

"Fuck that! That damn thing is a fucking castle!" Jeric cried.

Shadow smiled at him and looked back at the others. Adam, Eclipse and Shade looked back and smirked, while Jake and Abi looked around.

"Almost there, guys." Shadow called, looking ahead again.

"Oh yay…"Abi muttered, making Shadow smile.

They walked for a few minutes, and soon stood outside the hedge of the familiar nightmarish Manor. Shadow sighed and looked around at the Manor. No hunters stood guard like normal, seeing as it was still daylight, and everything seemed calm inside as well.

"I never thought that I'd be here again after what happened last time." Shadow muttered.

"What happened last time?" Jeric asked, glancing at her.

"Shi killed our father, and named Kevin the head of the house. But apparently, Aurora's group overthrew him, and ran him out. So, here we are again." Shadow muttered, looking to her side at Abi and Jake.

They looked back and smiled weakly, then looked back at the manor. Eclipse and Adam sighed and knelt down behind the hedge, the others following their lead. Except Jeric. Shadow looked up at him and sighed.

"Jeric, get down before someone happens to see you." she said.

"What? Aren't we going in?" Jeric asked.

"Not until we have a plan. We can't go barging in there." Shadow replied.

"Why not?" Jeric asked.

"Because, if we do, and someone is waiting for us, then _BANG!_ We'd be dead, and no one would be left to help the others." Shadow said.

"That's a good reason." Jeric said, nodding and kneeling down beside them.

They devised a plan together, while they waited for nightfall.

x X x X x X x X x X x X

Shi awoke slowly, her eyes focusing in on the ceiling above her. Blinking a few times, she slowly sat up, her head pounding. Then she remembered why it was…Drac had punched her right in the face. And that taste in her mouth, was his blood. Making a face, Shi licked her lips, and looked around. This room was her worst nightmare. Reko had kept her tied up in here, and beat her just for the hell of it, whether she had done something or not.

Hearing someone coming, Shi dropped back down on the bed in her previous position, and closed her eyes, listening to the noises around her. The door opened, and she instantly picked up Drac's scent. He quietly came in and went to the dresser, where he broke something opened. Shi opened her eyes the slightest, to see what he was doing, but he had his back to her, and she couldn't see what he was doing.

Drac held the dagger under the broken knockout dart, dripping the sleeping poison off onto the blade. Dropping the broken dart down onto the dresser, Drac took his finger and smeared the serum over the entire blade, front and back. Gently setting it down, he turned around, and looked at Shi, not even noticing that she was looking back. Sighing, he shook his head and went out the door.

Shi remained still, for fear that he would come right back in if he heard her moving. The door did open, however, it wasn't Drac who came in. Shi didn't recognize the scent off hand, but she did recognize him when she peeked at him through slitted eyes. It was Lux, and he had a slight limp. She wanted to jump up and attack him, when she smelled Madende's blood on him. But she remained still, watching him. He slowly crawled up behind her on the bed, leaning over her, and taking in her scent again. Shi shuddered inside as his lips gently touched the side of her neck, and his hand gently trailed over her side, pulling up her shirt and exposing her bare skin.

His fangs gently scraped her skin as he kissed to her throat, his hand running over her now bared side. Taking all that she could, Shi jumped to her feet as his hand moved to her stomach, and his lips moved to hers. Lux looked up at her, slightly startled, then smirked.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!" Shi cried, shuddering.

"Enjoying the company of another Vampire. It gets lonely, being the only pure blood here." Lux said, sitting up.

"Drac is a pure blood, and so is Aurora, so don't give me that bullshit!" Shi growled, wiping her neck with her hand.

"Yes, but I'm not bi, and Aurora doesn't want me." Lux said sadly, standing.

"Wonder why." Shi said sarcastically.

Lux smirked and walked towards her.

"Attitude. I like it." he said.

Shi growled at him and backed away, but not for long. The chain tightened around her ankle, bringing her to a stop, as Lux closed the gap between them. Shi growled again, but he ignored her.

"Come now, Fox. We can work this out." he said.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Shi growled, slapping at his hand.

Sighing, Lux suddenly flitted forward, grabbing her face with both his hands, and kissed her. Shi's hands flew up, and shoved him back with all the Vampire strength she had, making him stumble on to the bed. Growling, Lux jumped to his feet and grabbed her arm, swinging her around and tossing her onto the bed. The chain rattled as she scrambled to get away from him, falling off the bed. Lux grabbed her ankle and pulled her back up on the bed with him, pinning her down and straddling her lap.

"Come now Fox. Don't fight me!" he said, gripping her wrists as she tried to claw at him.

"Get the fuck off me!" Shi screamed, struggling to get away.

"Na, don't think so." Lux taunted, leaning down and kissing her full on the lips again.

Shi growled and bit down on his lower lip, piercing the skin. His blood ran into her mouth and she glared up at him, him glaring back.

"Let go." he said, pulling back.

Shi growled in response, but didn't release him. Lux growled back and suddenly jerked his head up, ripping his lip free of her teeth, then slapped her in the face, stunning her. Shi regained quickly and pulled her fist back as far as she could and punched Lux in the face. Lux rolled off her, holding his nose, and Shi jumped to her feet. Growling, Lux got up, went to the dresser and grabbed the dagger Drac had been messing with and went over to Shi, backing her up against the wall.

"That was the last straw, Fox. Good night!" he said, then stabbed the dagger into her right shoulder.

Shi screamed and bit down into his arm as hard as she could before passing out. Lux snarled and watched her fall, then looked down at his arm, which had blood dripping off onto the floor. There was a sudden deep snarl from the door, and Lux wheeled around, just as Drac raced forward and pinned him against the wall.

"What are you doing up here, Lux?" Drac growled.

"Eh, killing time." Lux replied, smiling.

"You are supposed to be watching the brother!" Drac snapped.

"The brother is out! I made sure of it!" Lux snapped back.

"That may be so, but you should know that the others are coming to look for them! They _will _find him and then they _will_ set him free, and then he _will_ be after me!" Drac yelled.

"I told you! He won't be going anywhere! He's out cold!" Lux said, narrowing his eyes.

"Get out of here!" Drac growled, shoving Lux towards the door. "And so help me, if I catch you back up here around her, I'll kill you myself!"

Lux glared at him for a second then left, slamming the door behind himself. Drac looked down at Shi, who was leaned against the wall, sleeping, dagger sticking out of her right shoulder, and blood dripping from her chin. Sighing, he bent down and gently picked her up, carrying her back to the bed and laying her down. Walking over to the dresser, he grabbed an old shirt out of one of the drawers, and went back over to her. Ripping out the dagger, he pressed the shirt down on her shoulder, before adding a solution, that stopped the bleeding but didn't heal the wound. Wiping away the blood on her mouth, Drac kissed Shi's lips gently and crawled up on the bed beside her. This would probably be the only time he'd ever be able to do this with her again, so he took the opportunity to hold her close, like old times.

**_A/n: One of the two is going to die!! O.o hehe, but i'm not saying which!! XD so review for me!! LaterZ!! _**


	17. A Trip Down Nightmare Lane

_**Chapter 17: A Trip Down Nightmare Lane**_

Madende's eyes opened as the door opened. Lux walked in, carrying a medium sized white box. Something hissed from inside, but he was into much pain to care. Lux smiled at him, and set the box down, walking over to him and kneeling down out of reach this time.

"Welcome back, Fox." he said.

Madende growled in response, making Lux's smiled widen.

"In to much pain to talk, are we?" he asked, standing back up. "Guess what, Fox. I have a present for you." he picked up a long stick with a metal hook on the end and opened the top of the white box.

'_Fuck me. Now he's going to beat me with a stick with a hook.'_ Madende thought, watching him.

Lux stuck the stick down into the box, and smirked. Once it was safe for him to do so, he lowered his arm into the box and gripped something long, black and very pissed off!

"Come on baby. Lets not fight me." he said, straightening up.

Madende's eyes widened as he realized Lux was pulling a huge, black snake out of the white box. And by the way he was holding it, he guessed that the damn thing was deadly. Lux smiled at him and set down the long stick, holding the wriggling snake behind the head so that it couldn't bite him. Kneeling down beside Madende, Lux looked from him to the snake and back.

"Fox, meet the Black Mamba. The deadliest, fastest, most aggressive snake on this planet. One bite, and you'll be dead in a matter of minutes." he said as the snake hissed and wriggled around more.

Madende sighed and closed his eyes, suppressing a shiver. He didn't mind snakes…when he could move and defend himself. But right now, he was helpless. In to much pain to move at all, and if he made a wrong move, the snake would bite him and that would be that! Lux smiled and stood up, and looked back at the door. Two more hunters stood there, waiting. Lux nodded at them and they both came in, grabbing the cage and stick and leaving. Lux walked to the door, still holding the snake and stopped.

"Well, Fox. Must be going, but I'll leave the snake here for you, to keep you company." he said, stepping over the lip of the door.

Tossing the snake in, Lux stepped back as the hunter shut and locked the door. Madende's heart picked up speed as the snake hissed and carried on, getting closer and closer to him. He kept his eyes shut, and didn't move a muscle as the snake slithered up to him, wrapping its body around his neck and across his already sore back. Even though it was a tiny snake, Madende wanted to scream out in pain as the snake settled. The snakes tongue flicked in and out of its mouth as it rested on Madende's back, and Madende hardly even breathed. He fought back tears of fear, as he laid there, unmoving, barely breathing, and wishing like hell that someone would come and help him.

xXxXxXxXxXx

As the sun began to set, the hunters started moving around. Two came out and stood guard at the door of the Manor, while Shadow and the others hid behind the hedge. Jeric looked around at them from behind the bushes, examining the house and all the hunters in it.

"Where do you think they are keeping the two?" he asked, looking at Shadow.

"They'll be separated. I'd say Shi would be upstairs, and Madende would be either downstairs if even inside." Shadow replied.

"How are we going to look for them?" Jeric asked.

"We're going to split up. You and me will take the outside, checking those sheds over there. Eclipse, you, Adam and Shade fly around back and check the upstairs for Shi. And Abi and Jake, take care of these two fuckers out here." Shadow said.

"Not a problem!" Jake said, smirking.

"Be careful, all of you." Shadow said.

"You two, too." Shade said, he, Adam and Eclipse running low to the trees.

Shadow and Jeric nodded at Jake and Abi, who jumped up and attacked the two hunters at the door. Jeric peered through the bushes at them, and watched as the two quickly killed the hunters.

"Ok, they got them." he said, looking at Shadow.

"Then now we go." Shadow said, standing. "You two stay safe and watch that door." she hissed to Abi and Jake.

"Got it!" they hissed back, giving her a thumbs up.

Shadow nodded and her and Jeric took off across the huge grounds, heading for the line of old sheds. They each took one shed, kicking in the door and looking in. Nothing. As they came out of their sheds, Shadow heard voices and looked up to see Lux and the two hunters coming back. Grabbing Jeric's arm, she jumped behind the bushes of one of the sheds, and ducked down. Lux was talking to the two as they walked by.

"Fox will be safe now. Won't be going anywhere, so there will be no reason for Blooddimond to flip out on me now." he grumbled.

"Blooddimond?" Jeric mouthed, looking at Shadow.

She held a finger to her lips, signaling him to remain silent until they passed. As their voices faded away, the two stood from behind the bushes and looked around the corner. They were still in sight, so they remained behind the bushes, but talked quietly.

"Blooddimond?" Jeric hissed.

"Drac's last name. Why?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's Bryn's last name." Jeric said, looking around.

"I doubt they're related. Drac is pure Vamp. No demon with him." Shadow said, looking around the side of the shed again.

"That's good to hear." Jeric muttered.

"They're gone, lets go." Shadow said, jumping out of the bushes and walking off.

Jeric followed her, and they continued the search for Madende. A few shed's down from them, Madende's eyes snapped opened as he heard the noise of them kicking in doors with his sensitive ears. Not moving his body at all, his eyes fell on the one single window in the room, wishing he could yell out, to let them know which one he was in. Jeric kicked the door in beside his, and footsteps sounded outside his door, and Madende hoped like hell it wasn't Lux again. Shadow kicked in the door and instantly saw him, and rushed in.

"Madende!" she cried, then slid to halt, falling back on her ass. "Holy shit! Don't move!" she cried.

Jumping to her feet, she raced out the door, stumbling on the lip of the door on her way.

"Jeric! Get your ass over here!" she yelled.

Startled, Jeric stumbled out the door of the next door shed, and ran to her.

"What?" he asked.

"You're snake demon, right?" she asked.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Jeric asked.

"Read your mind. Get that thing off my brother!" she yelled, pointing into the shed.

Jeric jumped through the door, seeing Madende and the Black Mamba, and freezing. Shadow followed him in, staying back away from the snake, and looking at Madende. He closed his eyes again, still hardly breathing. The snake was pissed again, hissing loudly.

"Settle down now, we won't hurt you." Jeric said, holding up his hands.

_'I'm hungry! Get away!'_ the snake hissed at him.

"You can't eat him! You'd explode! Look, I'll trade you, just tell me what you want!" Jeric said, his heart starting to race.

_'I don't want anything, but him.'_ the snake snapped, lowering itself to Madende.

"Wait! No! Don't bite him please! I'll get you _anything_ you want! Please! Don't bite him!" Jeric begged, starting to panic.

The snake hesitated for a minute, then answered.

'_Anything, you say?'_ it asked.

"Yes! Anything!" Jeric said.

_'Get me a rabbit then._' the snake said.

"A rabbit? Don't you want something smaller like a mouse or a rat or something?" Jeric asked.

"Jeric!" Shadow snapped.

'_Rabbit or he dies!_' the snake snapped, opening its mouth.

"Ok! Ok! Rabbit it is! Just don't bite him!" Jeric said, running out the door.

The snake closed it mouth and waited while Jeric was gone. Suddenly, Jeric raced back through the door, holding a small rabbit, its neck snapped. Shadow felt sorry for him as she looked at him, as he laid down the rabbit.

"You can go out there too, we won't stop you, or tell anyone you've gone." he said, stepping back.

The snake slowly unwrapped from around Madende's neck and went over to the rabbit. Jeric turned away as the snake unhinged its jaw and started swallowing the rabbit whole. Shadow stepped up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, and looked to Madende as he took a deep breath. After a few minutes, the snake slowly slid over to a corner and curled up.

"Madende…" Shadow breathed, running to her brother.

Jeric was right on her heals, and at Madende's side as they stopped beside him. Madende slowly tried sitting up, and flinched when both Shadow and Jeric touched his back. Jerking their hands back, Shadow and Jeric exchanged nervous glances, then looked back down at Madende, who was gritting his teeth and clinching his fists.

"Madende…What did they do to you?" Jeric asked quietly.

"I'm ok…" Madende replied, sitting up on his knees and looking at them.

"No you're not. You're in major pain." Shadow said, looking at him.

"Stop reading my mind, you little shit." Madende teased weakly.

"I don't have to read your mind, in order to see that, Madende." Shadow said quietly.

"She's right. I can see it in your eyes and by your actions, that you're hurting." Jeric added.

"Ok, ok. But I'm fine. Lets get out of here." Madende said, gingerly getting to his feet. "Fuck…" he grumbled looking down.

"What?" Jeric asked, standing.

Madende lifted his leg. The chains of the shackles chinked together, and Shadow and Jeric looked down at his leg.

"I got it." Shadow said, kneeling down and starting to pick the lock.

Suddenly, they both cried out, Madende falling back against the wall, and Shadow falling back on the ground.

"What happened?" Jeric yelled, stabling Madende.

"It shocked me!" Shadow cried, her hand shaking from the bolt she just got.

"Shocked you hell!" Madende said, his eyes wide. "It fucking fried me!"

Shadow shook her head and got back up, starting on the lock again. After a few seconds, both yelled and jumped, looking at each other.

"Stop! Stop! No need in both of us getting hurt on this, I'll do it." Madende said.

"No! We'll go get the key from Lux!" Jeric said, looking at Madende.

"You can go and get the key if you want, but I'll be out of this damn thing by the time you get back here with it." Madende said, looking back at him.

Jeric narrowed his eyes at Madende, then looked to Shadow for help in the argument. She wasn't any at all.

"He will be." she said, shrugging.

"Why can't you just wait till we get back?" Jeric asked, looking back at Madende.

"Because, if that thing wakes up, I'm fucked. And if the hunters show up while your gone, I'm fucked. I'm not going to sit still long, now that I'm conscious and don't have a deadly snake sitting on my back." Madende said.

"We can arrange that." Jeric muttered, smirking.

"Hey now! Save the bedroom talk for when we get out of here!" Shadow snapped at the two, standing up.

"Well, we can!" Jeric said, looking at her. "I'm a deadly snake and I can sit on his back until you get back with the key!" he said, smirking.

"Yea, and you'll enjoy it _way_ to much!" Shadow muttered, shaking her head.

"Trust me, you don't want to do that." Madende said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Jeric asked, looking at him.

"Lets just say, that my back isn't in the best of conditions right now." Madende said, starting to kneel down.

"Madende, tell me what they did to you." Jeric said, looking down at him.

"Later." Madende said, starting to mess with the lock.

"Now!" Jeric pushed.

"Later, when we don't have to worry about Lux or anyone else coming back!" Madende said, flinching as a bolt of electricity shot up his arm and leg.

"Madende…" Jeric sighed, looking around.

He looked at Shadow, who shrugged and shook her head. Madende continued to pick at the lock with his pinky claw, growling the whole time.

"God damned lock…" he muttered. "Stupid, fucking hunters! Always gotta rig every damn thing they come across."

"Madende, please!" Shadow muttered, watching him.

"Let us go get the damn key!" Jeric yelled.

"No…almost…got it." Madende said, his claw clicking around inside the lock.

Suddenly his claw snapped in half, the tip falling out of the lock and onto the ground. Holding up his hand, Madende growled at the broken claw. Shadow and Jeric both slapped a hand over their faces, and shook their heads. Growing out his index claw, Madende started again, grumbling.

"Fucking thin ass claws. Can't do shit with them. Always breaking when you need them." he growled, receiving another shock.

Jeric and Shadow watched him, wanting to help him somehow, but he wouldn't allow it. He continued to pick at the lock for a few more minutes, before there was a small _click_, and the shackle fell off. Madende's body trembled from being shocked so many times, and he slowly stood.

"Feel better?" Jeric grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Much. Lets go." Madende said, heading out the door.

Jeric and Shadow looked at each other, sighed, and followed him out, shaking their heads. They left the door opened, as promised to the snake, and headed for the manor, Madende jogging ahead, despite the pain in his back. Jeric and Shadow caught up to him, and looked at him, but he kept running, not letting the pain show on his face. Sighing again, Jeric looked back ahead of them, and Madende looked over at him.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." he said, with a small smile.

"Can't help it." Jeric muttered, but Madende heard him.

"I know, but its ok. If I was really hurt, I wouldn't have gotten up." Madende said.

Shadow snorted from beside him, and he looked at her. She remained looking ahead, and Jeric raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently she thinks different." he said.

"Trust me, I'm fine." Madende said, looking ahead again.

They soon came up to the Manor, where Abi and Jake were still standing guard outside the door. Abi looked up and smiled broadly, racing towards them. Madende stopped and smiled at her, as she reached him, knowing she was going to hug him, and knowing he was about to have searing pains shooting all over his body. Abi threw her arms around Madende, hugging him. Madende clenched his jaw and arched his back slightly to her touch, but hugged her back.

"You are hurt! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jeric snapped, and Abi let go quickly.

"Nothing. I'm fine, I told you." Madende said, taking a deep breath.

"No you're not! Talk!" Jeric said.

"Not now!" Madende said, walking towards the manor.

Abi stepped in front of him and looked up at him sadly.

"What's wrong, Madende?" she asked softly.

"I can't talk right now. I have to many things to worry about, besides myself." Madende said, starting to walk around her.

"Madende, please! Tell us!" Abi said.

"Not now. I will later." Madende said, going to the door.

Jeric growled and followed him, Abi, Shadow, and Jake behind him. Upon entering the Manor, they all looked around, expecting the hunters to come flooding out and attacking them. There was a door open to their right, and Madende walked slowly and quietly over to it, and looked down the stair case. Aurora's familiar voice was heard, and he slowly headed down.

"Madende!" Jeric hissed, jogging over to him.

Madende held a finger to his lips and silently walked down the stairs, kneeling down and peering over the railing. Aurora and her band of hunters stood around, while she yelled at them.

"I have found the ritual we need to bring Reko back!" she called.

All the hunters cheered, and Madende watched silently, as Jeric knelt down beside him, also watching. Aurora waited until they fell silent, before she started talking again, so that they wouldn't miss anything.

"I read the ritual, and it says the only way to bring back the dead, you have to kill and use the one who killed him. We have the little bitch who killed him, and tonight is a full moon!" Aurora yelled.

Madende opened his mouth to say something, but Jeric quickly clapped a hand over it, and shook his head. Madende glared at Aurora, and soon Jeric was pulling him up the stairs by his arm, being careful not to touch his back. Madende reluctantly followed him, and they met Abi, Shadow, and Jake back up in the main hall.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked.

"Aurora is going to try and do a ritual to bring Reko back! We have to find Shi now!" Madende said, looking around.

"What?!" Abi cried.

"Come on, we need to find her!" Madende said, heading for the stairs.

Adam suddenly raced through the door, sliding on his knees up to them. Shade and Eclipse were right behind him, panting and looking over their shoulders.

"Adam?" Abi said, stunned, and looking down at him.

"They have Shi in Reko's old room.." Adam panted, standing up.

"What?!" Shadow cried, staring at him.

"I'll go get her." Madende said, starting to walk away.

"Drac is with her, and he was laying with her. I think she was stabbed though, she wasn't moving much, or fighting with him." Adam said, trying to catch his breath.

"I'll go with you." Jeric said, following Madende.

Hunters suddenly rushed up from the basement, hearing their voices, Aurora right behind them. She glared at Madende, who glared back, but before she could do anything, Shadow attacked her, the two of them falling down the basement stairs.

"Shadow?!" Madende yelled, starting forward.

"Go get Shi! I got Shadow!" Shade yelled, racing towards the stairs.

Madende reluctantly obeyed, and raced up the stairs, Jeric close behind. The hunters attacked anyone close enough to get too, and Madende hated leaving them to fight so many. As they raced up the stairs, Drac was racing down to see what was going on. Upon seeing Madende, he came to a sliding halt and darted back up the stairs. Growling, Madende flitted after him, attacking him when they reached the top of the stairs.

"Madende! Damn it!" Jeric growled, shimmering.

Madende was sitting on top of Drac, hand on his throat, and growling.

"Where is Shi?" he snapped, tightening his grip.

Jeric appeared next to him and stood over the two of them, staring down at Drac. Drac gulped for air, but didn't respond, pissing Madende off more.

"Where is she?!" he growled.

"You're not taking her from me again!" Drac snapped.

"I didn't take her from you in the first fucking place, you dumb fuck! You did that all on your own, so don't _pull_ that shit with me!" Madende snapped, his claws digging into his neck. "NOW! Where is Shi?!"

"Not telling…" Drac choked.

"I could kill you right now, and you don't care. How pathetic for someone who is trying to get the girl of his dreams back. You wouldn't even be able to protect her." Madende taunted, trying to get a reaction out of Drac.

He got one. Drac growled and shoved Madende off, ripping his claws out of his neck, Madende falling back on his back, and in an instant, Drac was sitting on top of him, putting pressure on him. Madende hissed and arched his back, so it wasn't on the ground, when Jeric suddenly ripped Drac off of him. Madende slowly rolled over on to his side, and pushed himself up, while Jeric pinned Drac to the wall by the throat.

"Lux got you good, didn't he, Madende?" Drac asked, smirking, and looking at Madende.

"What did he do to him?!" Jeric snapped, his fangs lowering from the roofs of his mouth.

Madende glared at Drac as he hung there in Jeric's grip, but he only smiled back.

"He beat him with a fucking baseball bat. Hasn't he told you? Haven't you seen his back?" Drac said, looking at Jeric.

Jeric looked back at Madende, who dropped his head. Jeric hissed and looked back at Drac, who smirked back. Madende looked up and growled.

"He's mine." he said coldly.

Jeric looked back at Madende, who was trembling with rage. Jeric glimpsed tears in his eyes and felt guilty suddenly. Madende blinked, fighting off the tears, as Jeric tossed Drac to him, like he was a rag doll. Madende caught and slammed Drac against the wall as hard as he could, his fangs lengthening.

"I made the mistake of letting you get to close, and letting you live, but I won't be making that mistake again!" he growled, still trembling.

"Are those tears I see?" Drac taunted. "I didn't know the great Madende Fox could cry!"

Madende snarled, as Drac suddenly kicked him in the stomach, knocking Madende back against the wall. Madende arched his back again, but ducked when Drac came at him. Jeric stood close by, but the two moved to fast for him to be able to jump right in.

"Jeric! Go to the very last room on the end of the hall, and get Shi!" Madende yelled, pinning Drac again.

Jeric hesitated a minute, then turned and started jogging down the hall. Drac kicked Madende back again, and jumped behind him, wrapping his arm around Madende's throat and started choking him. Madende growled and reached back, grabbing a handful of Drac's hair, and suddenly bent over, flipping Drac over him. Drac's claws dug deep into Madende's back, shredding his shirt, and making him cry out. Jeric stopped and looked back, as Madende dropped to his knees. As he started to go back, Madende reached back and grabbed the neck of his shirt and slowly pulled his shirt off over his head. Jeric stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Madende's back.

"Holy shit…" he breathed, as Madende slowly pushed himself up again.

Madende's back was nothing but bruises, shaped like the end of the baseball bat that he had gotten hit with. And now four long scratches, marked his back, blood rolling freely down his bare skin. The cuts healed quickly, and Jeric watched as they did so. Drac rushed forward, and ignoring the searing pain in his back, Madende dodged his attacks and pinned him once again.

"Jeric, please…get my sister!" Madende begged, looking at him.

Jeric nodded and shimmered off to the end of the hall, where he found the open door. Opening it quickly, he found an empty room, the smell of Shi's blood was everywhere. Racing out of the room, he shimmered back up to them.

"She's gone." he said.

Madende growled again, and looked at Drac.

"Where is she!" he snapped.

"I…I don't know! She was in that room when I left!" Drac cried.

"The door was open." Jeric said, and Madende tightened his grip on Drac.

"Drac! Tell me!" Madende said.

"I don't know!" Drac yelled.

"Madende! The ritual!" Jeric said suddenly.

Madende's eyes widened, and he looked back at Jeric.

"She already has her! That means she got away from Shadow." he said.

"Who?" Drac asked.

"Good night, Drac." Madende said, flicking his wrist suddenly.

Drac neck snapped and he fell limp. Madende dropped him to the ground and stepped back, looking at Jeric. Jeric looked back at him sadly, and Madende sighed.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you until we left." he said, walking over to him.

"Understandable." Jeric said softly, nodding.

Madende sighed and hugged Jeric. Jeric wanted to hug him back, but he didn't want to hurt him. So instead, he put his hands on his sides, and closed his eyes.

"Come on, I have to get down there before they kill Shi." Madende said, pulling away.

Jeric nodded and followed him down the hall way, where they found a un-noticed door, and Shi's blood on the door frame.

**_A/n: ok, well theres the next chapter. hope you liked it. wellz...review for me!! LaterZ!!_**


	18. The Other Side of Adam

_**Chapter 18: The Other Side of Adam**_

Jeric and Madende raced down the hallway behind the door, following the scent of Shi's blood. Jeric glanced at Madende every few minutes, but Madende was to worried about his sister to be worried about himself. They ended up coming to a dead end, but Shi's scent was everywhere.

"What the hell!" Madende growled, stopping and looking around.

"Why would they bring her down this way, if they knew it was a dead end?" Jeric asked, looking at Madende.

"Don't know…" Madende shrugged, looking around.

He felt a sudden draft, and shivered. Jeric looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Madende ran his finger over the wall, finding a small crack it. He traced his hand down it, finding that the crack ran all the way to the floor. Digging his claws in deeper, he pulled back, the wall opening up to a dark staircase. Jeric and Madende looked at each other, then back down at the stair case. Aurora could be heard again, chanting something. Madende ran down the stairs, Jeric hot on his heals. The hallway was long and dark, and the stairs where old and crumpled. Madende slipped several times, but either managed to catch himself, or Jeric caught him.

"Let me go, you stupid sorry sons of bitches!!" Shadow's voice rang out.

Madende seemed to pick up a little more speed, stumbling several more times down the stairs. Jeric shook his head as he followed him, both of them coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Madende peered around the corner, and looked around the small, candle lit room. Two hunters stood to the side, holding Shadow tightly, who was fighting back with all her strength. Madende's eyes suddenly filled with horror, and Jeric had to follow his gaze to see what he was staring at. Then he saw her. Shi hung from the ceiling by her ankles, bound in chains all around her body, pinning her arms to her side. A thick rope was tied into her mouth so she couldn't talk, but she was unconscious anyway.

Aurora stood in the middle of the room, holding a thick, old looking book, with a dagger at her side on the table. Madende looked back at Shadow, who was still fighting to get free, then back at Shi. Where was the key to those chains? Did Aurora have it? Aurora was chanting something in a different language, that neither Jeric or Madende understood, but they understood what was going to happen when she grabbed the dagger. Growling deeply, Madende stepped out of the hall, making Aurora jump and drop both the book and the knife. The two hunters and Shadow looked up at him, but he glared straight at Aurora.

"You got out! How?!" she yelled, backing away.

"I had help." Madende said, stepping forward slowly.

Jeric followed him, looking over at Shadow, who was now desperately trying to get free. Madende continued to advance on Aurora, smirking unpleasantly. Aurora felt a cold chill race down her back as she looked into his now cold, blue/gray eyes. Shi's eyes opened slowly, and she looked at Madende. Jeric looked at her and smiled reassuringly, before shimmering behind Aurora.

"Give me the key to her chains." he said, holding out his hand.

Aurora jumped and backed away from both him and Madende.

"Never! You are not ruining my plans to bring back my master!" she shouted.

"Come now, Aurora. Be smart for once in your pathetic life, and give him the key…I promise your death will be quick and painless if you work with us." Madende said, smiling, taking another step forward.

The chains where constricting Shi, and she couldn't breathe. The fact that she was struggling to get free wasn't helping either, because the chains acted like a boa constrictor, and got tighter the more she moved. Shadow noticed this and brought it to both Madende's and Jeric's attention.

"Madende! Hurry! Shi! Sit still before you suffocate yourself!" she cried.

Madende froze and wheeled around to see Shi gasping around the rope to breathe. Growling, he turned back to Aurora, but she had started to run.

"Oh no!" he yelled, chasing her and slamming her against the wall. "Give me the key!" he growled.

"She'll be dead before you get all those chains off her." Aurora sneered.

"I'll take my fucking chances, now give me the damn key!" Madende snapped.

"I don't have it! Drac did!" Aurora yelled.

"Madende! Hurry!" Jeric yelled from beside Shi.

He cut the rope from her mouth, and it fell to the floor with a thud.

"Hang in there Shi, come on." he said, looking up to see what she was hanging from.

Another chain. Madende growled and grabbed Aurora's hair, flitting up the stairs. Shadow kicked one hunter in the groin, and he released her, but in turn got thrown to the ground by the other. Jeric growled and shimmered over to him, snapping his neck and biting the other. Shadow stood slowly as the bitten hunter dropped, and looked at him.

"Thanks." she said, smiling weakly, and going to Shi.

"No problem. Can you pick these?" Jeric asked, looking at one of the three locks holding Shi's chain in place.

"Maybe. Madende is better at it than me though." Shadow said, her index claw growing out.

She stuck her claw into the lock and received a sharp bolt of electricity. This one was stronger than the one she had felt when she tried picking Madende's lock. Jerking her hand back, Shadow's arm shook from the bolt.

"Shock?" Jeric asked.

"Yea. Stronger than Madende's." Shadow replied.

"Damn. I kind of figured that though." Jeric said.

"Yea, me too. They don't want her going anywhere." Shadow said, examining Shi sadly. "Hang on sis." she said quietly.

Madende suddenly tumbled down the stairs, head over heals, Aurora no where to be seen. Jeric and Shadow stared at him, shocked and horrified, as he came to a stop on his stomach and didn't get up.

"Madende?!" they both yelled, racing forward.

Madende didn't move, or open his eyes. At the top of the stairs, they heard the door shut and locked, and looked at each other. They had to get out of here and get the key! Time was running short, and fast!!

XxXxXxXxXxX

Aurora rounded the corner of the staircase and ran right into Adam, who was waiting for her. She stopped dead and looked at him, and he smirked back. His normally calm, sweet, golden eyes were now silver and narrowed, showing he wasn't there to fool around anymore. As he stepped forward towards her, she stepped back, going backwards up the stairs.

"Where's Shi and the others?" Adam asked quietly.

"Somewhere out of the way." Aurora replied, still backing away.

"Come now, Aurora. Don't play games with me, I'm not in the fucking mood." Adam growled, still walking forward slowly.

"What? Not in the mood for games? That's odd coming from you." Aurora said, smirking .

"Trust me, you do not want to piss me off. Just because I'm all about fun and games, doesn't mean I can't be as ruthless as the rest of you." Adam said, glaring at Aurora.

"Aww, Adam is pissed. Why? Lost with out his Fox family?" Aurora taunted.

Adam growled and Aurora suddenly found herself against the wall. Adam's silver eyes bore holes into her brown ones, as he glared at her, fangs lengthening out some.

"Where are they?" he growled, his body trembling.

Aurora stared at him, slightly scared of him now. Abi, who was close by fighting, stopped and looked up at him, and her jaw fell open. She'd never seen Adam act that way. He'd always been in good moods, which is why he got titled Spaz Attack.

"Abi! Look out!" Jake yelled suddenly, making her jump and look back.

A hunter swung his fist at her, just as she ducked, barley dodging the swing. Distracted by Jake's cry to Abi, Adam looked away from Aurora, which was his mistake. Aurora brought her knee up to his stomach, making him release her and back away, then she punched him right in the face with enough force to knock him back. As Adam lay stunned on the stairs, Aurora took her leave, racing down the rest of the stairs. Shaking his head, Adam pushed himself up and looked back as she ran. Blood ran from his lip as he glared at her, but she was suddenly stopped by Abi. Smiling, Adam jogged down there to them.

"You hit Adam!" Abi was yelling when he stopped beside them.

"And? Your point being what?!" Aurora snapped, pushing Abi off and standing.

"The point being that I'm going to get even." Adam said, his voice deep and unlike him.

Abi stood and looked nervously at Adam, who smiled warmly, and grabbed Aurora by the hair. Aurora screamed and grabbed his hand, trying to pry his fingers free.

"Ok, lets see. You came _down_ the stairs in a hurry. Why don't we try going back up?" he asked, walking her towards the stairs.

Abi watched him, stunned and scared. Shade appeared beside her, also watching him, then looked down at her.

"Don't worry, he won't stay like that. He just has to make his point." he said, smiling and killing a hunter that was running towards them.

"He made a damn good point to me." Abi said, looking up at Shade.

"Yea, he has that effect on a lot of us." Shade said, nodding.

A nearby hunter pinned Eclipse, and Shade suddenly darted off to help him. Jake was fighting with a hunter close to Abi, so she ran over to help him.

Aurora was fighting to get free from Adam's grip as they made their way back up the stairs. Her claws dug into his hand as he pulled her along up the stairs by her hair, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Not unless you tell me where the others are!" Adam yelled back.

"I'm not saying a word!" Aurora yelled, trying to pull Adam's hand free.

"Then I'm not letting you go." Adam replied, jerking her closer.

Aurora growled at him, and started pulling to get free again. As they neared the top of the stairs, Madende's and Jeric scent washed over Adam like a wave, and he looked down at Drac's seemingly sleeping form, leaned against the wall. Aurora stared at her brother, then looked away, tears in her eyes.

"Well…Madende and Jeric have definitely been here." Adam said, looking down the hall. "And I smell Shi's blood, so we're getting close. Want to talk now?" he added, pulling Aurora up by the hair.

"Fuck you." Aurora growled, glaring at him.

"Guess that's a no." Adam smirked, and walked further down the hall.

He pulled Aurora along behind him, fighting against her pulling to get free. His silver eyes scanned the walls and ceilings for anything they may have missed earlier, or before, but found nothing. Then they came across Reko's old room, and Shi's scent overwhelmed him. He stopped and sniffed, the noticed the secret door standing open. Looking down at Aurora who glared back at him, he smirked and went forward, dragging her with.

"Damn it! You found the secret door! Now let me go!" she screamed, fighting to get free.

"Eh, no. Sorry. You were behind this whole thing, so now, you get to hang with us for a while." Adam said, dragging her down the stairs.

"I have my own two feet you know! You could let me walk other than dragging me!!" Aurora yelled.

"Yea, I could. But then you would try to run, and I'd have to get pissed and chase you down. I think I'll save the hassle." Adam said, gritting his teeth as she clawed at his hand.

Aurora growled at him as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Adam looked around confused, then looked down at Aurora, who smirked.

"Thought you had the right track, Vamp boy." she taunted.

Adam ripped her to her feet by her hair, making her scream in pain. Then he shoved her back against the wall, and growled deeply, glaring at her again.

"Your smart ass remarks are pissing me off. Do I need to rip out that tongue of yours?" he growled, his claws growing out.

Aurora only glared back in response. Adam smirked and looked around, looking for the door. He knew this wasn't just a dead end. It didn't make sense that Shi's, Jeric's, Madende's _and_ Shadow's scents were all in the same place. Looking back at Aurora he smirked again.

"Where's the door?" he asked.

Aurora spit in his face as a response. Adam sighed and shook his head. Quickly, he elbowed her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Aurora fell to the floor, coughing and clutching her stomach, while he wiped her spit off his face with the front of his shirt. Looking down at Aurora, he bent down and grabbed a hand full of her shirt and ripped her back to her feet.

"Where…is…the…fucking…door?!" he growled, slamming her into the wall every time he spoke.

The last wall he slammed her into sounded like someone pounding on a gong. Dazed, Aurora fell forward on her knees, then down on her stomach, and closed her eyes. Adam glanced back at her, and just to make sure she wasn't faking, he pinned her to the ground with several ice daggers. She screamed as one pierced her hands and another in her arm.

"Thought I wouldn't realize you were faking, eh? I'm not _that_ stupid." he said, then looked back at the wall.

Down stairs, in the secret room, Shadow looked up at the sound of Aurora's scream. She and Jeric had moved Madende to the small ritual table, and laid him on his stomach so that no pressure was to be put on his back. Shadow had been examining his bruises, when Aurora had screamed, and now looked to Jeric.

"Who do you think caught her?" she asked.

"I don't know. But hopefully it was one of your little friends." Jeric replied.

"No shit." Shadow agreed.

Adam felt around on the wall, finding the crack and started pulling on it. But the door wouldn't open. Growling, he tried again, but it still wouldn't open. Turning, he dropped down on Aurora, driving his knee into the middle of her back.

"Why won't the door open?" he growled grabbing her hair again.

"Because its locked, dumbass." Aurora growled through tears and pain.

"Don't fuck with me, you little bitch!" Adam growled, an ice dagger appearing in his hand. "I can and will slit your throat!" he said, holding the sharp blade of ice to her exposed neck.

"Then you really won't be getting any answers out of me." Aurora said, smirking.

Snarling, Adam slammed her head down on the ground, knocking her out. Then he stood and stared at the door way for a minute, trying to think of a way to get in. Madende's mind was black, and he couldn't get a read on him. Shi's was weak, so he knew he was on a very short time limit for her. But Shadow…Shadow was conscious and thinking about the scream she had just heard. Smiling, Adam entered her mind, and sent her a telepathic message.

'_Shadow, its Adam at the door. Come up the stairs and see if you can't open it from that side.'_ he said.

Down stairs, Shadow jumped and looked around. She'd heard Adam as if he were standing right beside her. Jeric looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked.

"Adam…Its Adam at the door. I'll be back." she said, then flitted up the stairs.

"But…ok then.." Jeric said, looking back at Madende and Shi.

"Ma…den…de…" Shi whispered weakly, looking at her brother.

"Don't talk. That makes it harder to breathe." Jeric said, standing and walking to her.

"Jer…ic." Shi wheezed, now looking up at him.

"Don't talk!" Jeric said.

Shi fell silent and closed her eyes, but was still barely breathing. Jeric sighed and looked back at Madende, who was slowly opening his eyes.

"Madende!" Jeric said, rushing over to him.

Madende groaned in pain and slowly sat up, shaking his head. Jeric wanted to put a hand on his back to stable him, but knew the second he did, that Madende would jump out of his skin.

"What happened?" he asked, as Madende shook his head again and sat down.

"That little bitch pushed me…" Madende muttered.

Then he looked back at Shi and jumped off the table.

"We have to get out of here!" he yelled.

"Look, sit down. Shadow went up to the door to try and open it. Adam is up there, and can't get in." Jeric said.

"Adam is up there?" Madende asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I just said. Now sit." Jeric said, pointing to the table.

Madende looked at Shi, then back at Jeric, before slowly walking over and sitting on the edge of the table. Jeric walked over to him and gently rubbed a piece of his hair out of his face. Madende looked up at him and smiled weakly, before dropping his head again with a sigh.

"Everything will be ok. Your sister and Adam are on the job." Jeric said, smirking.

"What job? It's a job just to live anymore." Madende muttered.

"Yea, I know. But things will all be good." Jeric said, placing his forehead against Madende's.

Madende nodded and looked up at him with his eyes. Jeric smiled at him and placed a hand on the back of Madende's neck, which didn't seem to bother him. Sighing, Madende lifted his head and looked back at Shi, who's breathing had gotten even more shallow.

"We have to do something…now!" Madende said, sliding off the table.

"Like what? Shadow tried picking one of the locks, but she got shocked. She said it was worse that the one that was on you." Jeric said, following Madende over to Shi.

"I figured that." Madende said, nodding. "She's the main one Reko was after, and now she's the main one Aurora is after _because_ she killed Reko." he added sadly.

"Why was this Reko guy after you?" Jeric asked, looking over at Madende.

"Because we are mix demons. Reko was the type that liked only pure bloods." Madende said, looking down at the ground. "And, once he found out that we weren't pure, he set out to kill us. He ended up getting our mother when we were younger, and has tried for us ever since." he said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry." Jeric said, still looking at Madende.

"Don't be. Not your fault." Madende said, looking up at him.

Jeric smiled gaining a weak smile back, before Madende turned away, and sighed. Upstairs, Shadow and Adam were arguing through the door, about how the door opens.

"You pull it open!" Shadow yelled.

"I've tried, and nothing is happening!" Adam yelled back.

"Try again!" Shadow yelled, pushing on the door. "We have to get this thing open! Shi is running out of time!"

"It…won't…budge!" Adam said, while using all his strength to pull on the door.

"Fuck!" Shadow growled, punching the door.

Adam suddenly had an idea. The door didn't seem very thick, so maybe he could some how make a hole in it. He looked back down at Aurora, and noticed a thin chain around her neck. Bending down, he snapped the chain from around her neck, and examined it. A small skeleton key dangled before his silver eyes.

"Shadow, I got the key." he said, looking back at the door.

"That's great…but _I_ need the key!" Shadow replied.

"Stand back and shut up, will you." Adam snapped, stepping back up to the door.

"You are lucky there is a door between us, or I'd pop you for that…" Shadow muttered.

"Zip it, trying to concentrate…" Adam said, closing his eyes.

Shadow listened that time and fell silent, taking a few steps back away from the door. Adam concentrated for a minute, focusing all his demon energy into his left hand, that was now becoming a fist. Taking a deep breath, Adam pulled back his hand, and punched the wall, his fist piercing right through the stone. Shadow jumped and gasped then ran up to the door and peered through the newly made hole.

"Adam! Are you ok?" she gasped.

"Fine. Here, take this." Adam said, sticking his hand back through the door.

Shadow held her hand under his and he dropped something into it. When she looked, the small key lay there in her palm. Looking back up, she met Adam's silver eyes gazing back at her through the hole.

"Well? What the hell are you waiting for? Take it down to Shi! Come on, come on! We don't have all day!" he said, smiling.

"Ok, ok. Going!" Shadow said, and disappeared.

Adam smiled again and stood up, looking down at Aurora's unconscious form. He had to get them out, and he had a small idea on who could help.

**_A/n: NEXT CHAPTER!! HAHA!! Adam is PISSED!! but he wont stay like that for long, i promise! until next time!! review for me!! LaterZ!!_**


	19. A Fight Among Friends

_**Chapter 19: A Fight Among Friends**_

"Eclipse!!" Adam yelled, running into the main hall.

Abi, Jake, Shade, and Eclipse all stood around, looking bored, for all the hunters were now dead and there was nothing else to do. Eclipse looked up at his name being called, and smirked at Adam, who had Aurora's unconscious body over his shoulder.

"I need your feathers!!" Adam yelled, sliding to a stop beside him.

"You what?" Eclipse asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need an exploding feather! We have to blow the wall up there so we can get Madende, Shi, Shadow, and Jeric out." Adam said, dropping Aurora on the ground.

"Get them out of where? Have you found them?" Eclipse asked.

Adam stared at him like he had lost his damn mind.

"Of course I've found them! I wouldn't be running around here telling you that I need an exploding feather so that I could get them out if I hadn't, would I?!" he yelled.

"I guess not…" Eclipse muttered.

"Come now, Eclipse. You are not that stupid!" Adam said, shaking his head.

"Ok, ok. I'll go with you, so you can show me where they are. But, what are you going to do with her?" Eclipse asked, pointing to Aurora.

Shade looked around and smirked. Beside Abi, was a pair of shackles, that's could be useful for them.

"Hey Abi." he said, smirking.

"Yea?" Abi asked, looking at him.

"See those shackles there beside you?" Shade asked.

Abi looked to her side, and noticed the shackles hanging from the wall.

"Yes." she said, a light blush playing on her cheeks.

"Hand em to me, will ya?" Shade asked, smiling.

"Sure." Abi said, walking over and grabbing the shackles.

Jake watched her, smirking to himself, then walked over to Adam and Eclipse. Abi handed the shackles to Shade, who carried them over to Aurora and clasped them on her ankles.

"What are you doing?" Adam asked, looking down at him.

"Giving her the chance to 'hang' around with us." Shade said sarcastically, smirking.

"Ha! You're funny." Adam said, shaking his head.

"Well, it's the truth." Shade said, grabbing the end of the chain and flapping his wings.

He flew up to the ceiling of the room, holding onto Aurora's chains, and hooked them to a small hook. Smirking, he dropped back down beside Adam, and looked at him,

"Now you won't have to worry about her, while you and Eclipse go and blow up the wall." he said.

"Good thinking…" Adam said, nodding.

"Adam?" Abi asked quietly.

"Yes?" Adam asked, looking at her.

"Are you ok now?" Abi asked, sounding like a small child.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Adam replied, confused.

"She means are you still pissy like." Shade said.

"Pissy? Oh! Oh, Abi, I sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Adam said, smiling sadly. "But, I don't think its done and over with yet. We still have to get the others out, and I know there are more hunters around here than this." he said, looking around.

Abi nodded sadly, and looked up at Jake, who smiled.

"It'll be ok." he said, hugging her.

"Ok, we gotta go. Shi's time is running out." Adam said, jumping.

"Why did you jump? And what do you mean about Shi's time running out?" Eclipse asked.

"Shadow…she's yelling at me telepathically, and I'll explain that later. Come on, we have to open that door!" Adam said, putting a hand to his head and running towards the stairs.

Eclipse followed him quickly, leaving Shade, Abi and Jake alone in the room with the unconscious Aurora.

Down in the ritual room, Shadow paced quickly by the bottom of the stairs, cursing and bitching under her breath. Madende and Jeric had freed Shi from the binding chains, and now she lay on the table, breathing better, but still weak. Madende stayed close by her side, looking around for another possible exit, but didn't see any.

"Where in the hell is that boy?!" Shadow snapped out loud, still pacing.

"Shadow, relax. He'll be here." Madende said, looking at his pacing sister.

"He should have been back by now! What if something happened to him?! Like, maybe Aurora got him? Or more hunters showed up and attacked him while he was standing up there, and now he's hanging around in some unknown room, that we'll never find him?!" Shadow said, taking a deep breath.

Madende and Jeric looked at each other, then shook their heads.

"Would you sit down and stop panicking?" Jeric said, looking back at her.

"No! I can't!" Shadow said, starting to pace again.

Madende sighed and looked at Jeric who shrugged. Shaking his head, he looked down at Shi, who's breath was still coming slow. Sighing again, he laid his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Jeric smiled at him and looked up to Shadow, who was still pacing madly. Suddenly, Adam's voice echoed down the stairs.

"Shadow?!" he called.

Shadow jumped then flitted up the stairs. Madende lifted his head and looked towards the stairs, then at Jeric who was still staring where Shadow had been, jaw hanging open.

"Bout time the little shit got back." Madende said, smiling. "You trying to catch a fly with that thing?" he teased.

"Shut up!" Jeric said, looking back at him.

Madende laughed, and shook his head. Shadow reached the top of the stairs, where Adam was peering through the hole at her again.

"Where in the _hell_ have you been?" she snapped, stopped at the door.

"Getting help and tying Aurora up. Now stand back. Eclipse is going to blow the door open." Adam snapped back.

Shadow started to say something, but Madende was suddenly at her side, making her scream and jump back. Laughing Madende caught her as she almost fell down the stairs.

"Hey, Madende. Both of you get back, so we can blow the door open." Adam said, smiling.

"Ok, come on." Madende said, grabbing Shadow's arm.

He lead her back down the stairs, while Eclipse and Adam headed up their stairs some. Adam looked at Eclipse as he plucked two feathers from his wings.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he cried. "We only need one damn bomb!"

"We're only using one damn bomb!" Eclipse said, looking at him.

"Then why do you have two damn feathers?" Adam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, I don't exactly feel like getting blown out of my shoes!" Eclipse said.

"Thought it was checkered socks?" Adam teased.

"Shut up! That's Shi's saying for you!" Eclipse snapped playfully.

Adam howled with laughter as Eclipse whispered to one of his feathers. When it hit the ground, another Eclipse appeared before them.

"I want you to take this feather down to that door, and set if off, ok?" Eclipse asked.

His duplicate self nodded and bowed to them. Adam watched as Eclipse whispered to the other, and very gently handed it to his other self. The other Eclipse turned and headed down the stairs and faced the wall where the secret door stood. Eclipse grabbed Adam's arm and they both ran up a few more stairs. The other Eclipse did as he was commanded, blowing the feather to the door. As soon as the feather connected with the door, there was a huge explosion, sending pieces of the door and wall in all directions. Eclipse and Adam fell to the floor, covering their heads, as pieces of concrete flew their way.

On the stairs, Shadow and Madende braced themselves against the wall, as the explosion shook the whole hall, and looked at each other. Pieces of rock suddenly rolled around the corner, heading straight of the two.

"Oh shit!" Madende yelled, breaking into a run.

"Fuck!" Shadow cried, right behind him.

The two managed to out run the rocks, but it was fairly close. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, both jumped on either side of the wall, and the rocks rolled into the room, coming to a stop in the middle of the floor. Jeric stared at the two of them, shocked, as the two pushed off the wall, panting.

"What the fuck happened?!" Jeric yelled, looking from Madende to the rocks then to Shadow.

"Eclipse and his damn feathers!" Madende said, looking back up the stair case.

"A feather did this?" Jeric asked.

"Yes." Shadow said, nodding.

"A feather? The things that help birds fly? Feathers?" Jeric asked.

"Yes! Feathers that help birds fly! It exploded like at damn bomb and sent us running our asses off from giant pieces of the door!" Shadow said, stepping over the pieces.

"Holy fuck!" Jeric said, looking at the rocks on the ground.

Panting, Madende pushed himself off the wall, still staring up the staircase. Jeric was to stunned to say anything else, and only stared at the pieces of rock laying on the ground from the door and wall.

"Think the boys are ok?" Shadow asked, looking at Madende.

"Should be. I don't think Eclipse nor Adam are that stupid to stand to close to that damn thing." Madende replied, shaking his head.

"We should get out of here. A blast like that most definitely woke the other hunters up." Shadow said.

Madende nodded and headed to the table to grab Shi, but Jeric picked her up first.

"I can carry her." Madende said, holding out his arms.

"Just go, I got her." Jeric said, nodding to the stairs.

"You sure? I can carry her if you need me too." Madende said, raising an eyebrow.

"Madende, haul your ass, and get going up those stairs." Jeric said, smirking.

"Ok, ok. I'm going." Madende said, turning and sprinting up the stairs.

Shaking his head, Jeric followed him and Shadow at a quick pace. They reached the top of the stairs in no time, but had to slow as parts of the door were still in the way. Madende helped Shadow over a long piece that stood in front of the door, then climbed over himself.

"Here, hand me Shi." he said, holding his arms out again.

Jeric did this time, gently handing Shi over the piece of rock to Madende. Then he jumped over and they darted up the stairs, where Eclipse and Adam were coming back down.

"Shi!" both boys yelled, stopping in front of Madende.

"What happened? Who did this to her? Is she going to be ok?" Eclipse rambled, gently rubbing the side of Shi's face.

"She's going to be fine, now come on. Lets go." Madende said, trying to walk forward.

"Who stabbed her?" Eclipse pressed.

"I don't know! I found her hanging by her ankles and bound in chains! She was already stabbed and bleeding, now can we go? That blast will have woken every hunter with in a hundred mile radius, and I don't really want to be here when they get here." Madende snapped, pushing forward.

Eclipse growled at him, gaining Madende's attention. Handing Shi back to Jeric, he walked up to Eclipse, growling back.

"Are you challenging me?" he growled, as Eclipse backed away.

"I don't like your tone." Eclipse replied.

"Really? Do you _want_ to stay here with all these hunters, when they get here, pissed off because half their house was just blown away?" Madende snapped.

"Don't growl at me!" Eclipse said.

"Oh! You don't want me growling at _you?!" _Madende laughed. "Don't you remember? You started it, now I'm here to finish it!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Adam yelled, jumping between the two boys. "Break it up! There's no time for fighting amongst ourselves!"

Shadow slipped behind Madende, grabbing his arm and pulling back on him. Adam pushed back on Madende's chest, trying to keep him from Eclipse. If Jeric's hands weren't already full, he'd have helped too, but he stood to the side, watching, incase he was needed.

"You always were the badass of the group! Maybe you should lay off a bit!" Eclipse snapped.

"Eclipse! Drop it will you! Or I'm going to _let_ him kick your ass!" Adam snapped, pushing Eclipse back.

"Let him trash talk, Adam. Its about the only thing he can do!" Madende growled.

"Madende! Lets go!" Jeric said, stepping forward. "Shi needs to get out of here before they show up, remember?"

If the situation hadn't been any worse, Madende would have fought against Shadow pulling and Adam pushing on him. Eclipse remained where he was and glared at Madende as he reluctantly let Shadow pull him away. Adam shot him a look as well, as he followed Madende and Shadow closely, keeping the two separated. Jeric handed Shi back to Madende, hoping she would keep him pre-occupied, as they jogged up the rest of the stairs, leaving the blown room behind them.

**_A/n: oooooo so much tension!! First Adam flipped out, now the two boys are flippin on each other...what will happen you ask? i'm not telling. you'll have to read and find out!! XD SO! stay tuned!! review for me!! LaterZ!! _**

**_SHOUT OUT!!  
to ABI!! LaterZ Luv!!_**


	20. The Final Fight

_**Chapter 20: The Final Fight **_

Neither Eclipse nor Madende said a word to each other or anyone else as they ran back to the main room. Shadow and Madende had been right. The blast had woken every last hunter in or around the Manor, and now they filled the main hall. Abi, Jake, and Shade stood back to back in the middle of the crowd of hunters, taking fighting stances and ready to go. Madende, Adam, Jeric, Shadow and Eclipse all stopped at the foot of the stairs and stared around.

"Look there!" one of the hunters called.

"Get them!" another called.

"Fuck!" Madende growled, turning into his demon form.

For once, it actually hurt to turn demon. Long, black scaly wings stretched from his bruised back, his fangs grew out, now much more pronounced, and his claws grew out, long, black, and razor sharp. Jeric stared at him for a second, then snapped out of his daze, and looked at the on coming hunters.

"Madende! You can't stay here with Shi! You have to take her somewhere safe!" he said, kicking the first hunter back.

"You all can't fight all these guys at once!" Madende said, wing slapping a few.

"Jeric's right! Go! We'll manage!" Shadow said, also turning into her demon form.

Madende hesitated for a minute, not wanting to go, but did anyway. Adam turned into his demon form, his long, silvery wings stretching out behind him.

"I'll take off with you and provide as a distraction. You get Shi out of here." he said.

Madende looked at him, and returned a weak smile, then both took off. Among the hunters, was Lux. He held a small vile in his hand, and smirked as he took careful aim on the two flying demons. Adam circled over head, dropping long, jagged shards of ice as he went, impaling hunters left and right. Lux took careful aim, then threw the small vile he had. The vile struck Adam in the face, making him cry out. When it exploded, a smoke cloud engulfed him, and he dropped to the ground.

"Adam!" Abi cried, seeing this all, and trying to work her way over to him.

A band of hunters were between Adam and Lux, so he couldn't get through, but Abi managed to make it to Adam. He was laying on the ground on his stomach, with wings gone and his eyes closed. Abi ran over to him, and pushed him over on his back, his head falling limply to the side.

"Adam! Get up! Come on, Adam!" she cried, tapping the side of his face.

Adam didn't respond, and Abi feared the worst had happened to him, and that the explosion might have done something more. Looking around, she noticed Lux walking forward, a wicked smirk on his lips.

"Oh, Adam! Please! Get up! Lux is coming!!" she cried, looking back at him.

Tears formed in her eyes when he still didn't respond to her touch or call, but slowly, his silver eyes opened and he looked up at her.

"Adam?!" Abi asked, smiling weakly.

Adam smiled back, then noticed Lux standing over them, baseball bat held high. Grabbing Abi around the waist, he rolled over, flipping Abi over as Lux brought the bat down, connecting with the floor.

"Quick one, are we?" Lux teased, picking up the bat and walking forward.

Adam jumped to his feet, pulling Abi up with him, who instinctively hid behind him. Adam tried turning into his demon form, but nothing happened. Becoming slightly worried, he glared back at Lux, who chuckled darkly.

"What's the matter? Lost your wings?" he asked.

"What did you do to him?" Abi asked, looking over Adam's shoulder.

"Its called a power stripping potion, my dear. You're little eagle demon here, can't turn eagle until its effects wear off, or he gets a hold of an antidote." Lux replied, tapping the bat in his hand.

Adam growled at him as he stepped forward, and made sure that Abi stayed behind him. Lux smirked at him and kept coming forward.

"Go to Jake." Adam said, over his shoulder.

"Not leaving you here alone." Abi said, looking at him.

Adam might have been looking back, but he was aware of Lux's attempt to attack him, and ducked with Abi as Lux swung the bat like he was aiming for a baseball. Adam grabbed Abi's hand and ran forward with her, Lux right behind them. Adam released Abi as they ran, and it was a good thing, as Lux suddenly pounced Adam, dragging them to the ground.

"Why you running, Baker?" Lux asked, holding the bat under Adam's chin.

"Adam!" Abi cried, running back.

"Go to Jake!" Adam yelled, elbowing Lux in the stomach.

Lux coughed and let go of Adam, who elbowed him again in the stomach, and once more in the face. As Lux rolled off him, Adam got to his feet coughing and holding his throat, where Lux had held the bat. Abi ran up to him, and he grabbed her shoulders.

"You have to go to Jake. I can't fight if I'm worried about where you are!" he said, looking over his shoulder at Lux, who was slowly sitting up.

"But Adam! You can't change forms! What if you need help?" Abi asked.

"Then I'll call, I promise. Now please, just go over and help Jake!" Adam begged, grabbing her and jumping out of the way as Lux swung around with the bat again.

When they landed, Adam released Abi, who hesitated for a minute, then left. Adam turned just as Lux ran forward, and hit him in the face with the side of the bat. Adam fell back on the ground, and held Lux off by pushing up on the side of the bat. Abi watched from a distance, and wanted to run forward, but was afraid of pissing Adam off. So, instead, she helped Jake fight off the hunters surrounding him.

Close by, Madende was running out the door when a familiar person stepped up in the door way, smiling. His orange eyes met Madende's blue/gray ones, and Madende felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Kevin! How'd you know?" he asked, sliding to a stop beside the guy.

"Eh, word gets around, you know. Small clan." Kevin shrugged. Then he looked down at Shi. "What the hell happened to her?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Dunno. Someone stabbed her, and I'll be willing to bet it was that yellow eyed fucker." Madende growled.

"Lux?" Kevin asked.

"Yea. Know him?" Madende asked.

"Ha! He's the mouthiest, cockiest, son of a bitch in the group now. Word has it that he can't keep his hands off the females either." Kevin said.

"Well, apparently this female fought back and he didn't like it." Madende said.

Kevin nodded and looked around. Whistling, his band of hunters dropped down out of nearby trees. Even a few of the Night HunterZ that had been with Shadow when they were on the prowl looking for the warehouses, dropped down.

"Guys, go help!" he called, and the hunters raced forward.

Madende watched as they attacked the other hunters, staying well away from the others.

"Glad they know who to leave alone." he said.

"Are you kidding? You guys are legends with them. They idolize you." Kevin said, smiling. "Now give me her, I'll take care of her." he said, holding out his hands.

"That's good to know." Madende said, turning back to Kevin.

"Here, give her to me. I'll take her somewhere safe, promise." Kevin said, holding out his arms.

Madende nodded and handed Shi over to him, and turned to head back in. Kevin noticed his back, and his eyes widened.

"You can't fight like that! You're back will be the main target of every hunter in there!" he cried.

"I have to." Madende muttered, then flitted back through the door.

Kevin shook his head and jumped into the trees, carrying Shi off to a place that only he and very few of his small band knew about. It wasn't far off from the Manor at all, and only took him seconds to get her there, hidden then head back. He left one of his closest friends, apart from Mark, to watch over her, while he headed back to help. By the time he had gotten back, however, things were pretty much taken care of. Lux had gotten his ass kicked by Adam, and had fled the scene, unable to be caught up with. Most of the hunters were dead, and even some of Kevin's band hadn't been so fortunate. Only three hunters remained, not counting Aurora, who had woken up and was screaming and struggling to get free. Shadow stood close by smirking at her, watching her with pure amusement.

"Let me down!!" Aurora screamed, pulling her self up and tugging at the locks.

"Nope." Shadow replied, shaking her head.

Adam staggered over and leaned against Shadow, panting from the fight, and closed his eyes. Shadow looked at him and smiled, then looked back at Aurora. Abi suddenly ran up, pouncing Adam, taking them both to the floor, hugging him tightly.

"You scared me!! Both times! Don't ever do that again!!" she cried, hiding her face in his neck.

Jake walked over, smiling and looked down at the two. Adam, stunned as he was, hugged Abi and back smiled.

"I'm sorry. That's what happens when they push me though." he said.

"It was scary seeing you so pissed! I'd never seen you that pissed! And I never want to see you that pissed again!" Abi cried, and Adam could hear the tears in her voice.

"Don't cry. Come on, everything is ok." Adam said, sitting up, still hugging her.

"But you still can't change over! What if the effects are permanent?" Abi asked, looking up at him, and wiping her face.

"They aren't." Kevin said, walking up.

Abi looked up at him and smiled weakly. Kevin returned the smile, and looked at the struggling Aurora, still trying to claw her way out of the metal shackles.

"Are you sure?" Abi asked.

"Yea. Should be, our band made them." Kevin said, looking back down at her.

"Then how did they get a hold of one?" Shade asked, now appearing beside Shadow.

"Seems we may have had a traitor in our midst." Kevin muttered, nodding to a dead hunter across the room.

"You knew he was a traitor?" Shadow asked.

"Not really. But he was always unsure of where his loyalty was, so we kept a close eye on him, and found that he was meeting with Lux and Drac from time to time, taking them things we had made. So, we played it cool, and one of our good ones jumped him earlier." Kevin explained.

"Oh…Well…That's nice to know." Shadow said, nodding.

"Yea. No need to worry, Abi. The effects will wear off after a few hours. He'll be able to switch in and out like normal." Kevin said, smiling.

Abi smiled and nodded, then hugged Adam again. Adam hugged her back, and looked up at Jake, somewhat nervously. Jake smirked and looked away at Aurora, and Adam sighed. Madende soon walked over, flanked by Jeric, his back bleeding a little again.

"I wish you would go sit somewhere and relax!" Jeric was saying, crossing his arms.

"I'm fine." Madende said, shaking his head.

"So you say." Jeric grumbled, looking at Aurora.

"Would you all stop looking at me and let me go?!" she screamed.

"Nope." Shadow said again, shaking her head.

Aurora growled at her, her Vampire side slipping more and more every second. Shadow and the others watched her, as her eyes went completely red, no white, no color, nothing left in them. Her fangs grew out and hung low over her lip and her claws grew out. Soon she was growling more than she was screaming, and Shadow and the others exchanged glances.

"So…this is what happens when you slip completely." Madende said, looking at her.

"Apparently." Shadow muttered, shrugging.

"And to think, Shi almost went like this." Adam said, standing up with Abi.

She stayed right by his side, her arm around his sides, and watched Aurora. Madende nodded and sighed.

"Might as well put her out. And get the hell out of here." he said, looking at Shadow.

Shadow nodded and walked away, grabbing Lux's baseball bat. Walking back over, Aurora glared at her as she held up the bat. Shadow sighed and looked at her.

"We warned you to stay away. To leave us alone. Now its time to pay. Goodbye Aurora." she said, swinging the bat as hard as she could.

There was a disgusting crunching sound, and Aurora went limp. Blood poured from her mouth and head where Shadow had hit her, and Shadow dropped the baseball bat. Walking over to Aurora, she quickly snapped her neck, just to make sure she was dead, and looked at her brother.

"Lets go." he said, turning away.

"I'll go get Shi. Meet me outside." Kevin said, then jogged out the door.

Madende started to walk away, the others following slowly, when they noticed Eclipse suddenly behind him, following him. Adam sighed and dropped his head.

"I don't want to break up another fight…" he whined.

Jake and Jeric looked at each other then ran after the two, but wasn't quick enough. Eclipse was already close enough to start trouble.

"Hey Madende!" he called.

Madende stopped and turned around, just as Eclipse pulled his fist back and punched him in the face. Madende stumbled back and fell on his back on the ground. Yelling out in pain, Madende jumped back to his feet just as quick as he had landed. Jeric suddenly appeared behind Madende, grabbing his arms and pulling back, but he didn't have a good foothold and slid along behind him like he was weightless.

"Madende! You've got to calm down! You're going to hurt yourself more!" Jeric yelled, finally getting a foothold and pulling back.

Madende still pulled against Jeric to get to Eclipse, but he couldn't move as far as going forward, because Jeric was strong for his size. Adam jumped between the two boys _again_, and Jake grabbed Eclipse as he started forward again.

"Eclipse! You son of a bitch! You trying to get yourself fucking killed?!" Adam snapped, glaring at Eclipse.

"He fucking started it!" Eclipse growled, pulling against Jake.

"No he didn't! He was walking away and you jumped him!" Shadow yelled, running up.

"Let me go! I'll fucking set his ass straight!" Madende growled.

"No! Come on. Leave it." Jeric said, pulled back on Madende's arms.

"You know what your problem is, Eclipse? Your are way to overprotective for your own damn good! You need to learn to shut up, and leave shit alone!" Shadow said.

"Look who's talking!" Eclipse snapped at her.

"Oh? You want to snap at me?? I had Drac cowering from me, I sure as hell won't back down from you!" Shadow growled.

"Shadow, come on!" Abi said, grabbing her arm, and pulling her back.

"It's pretty fucking pathetic when you have to take a cheap shot on someone!" Jeric yelled.

"No one asked you!" Eclipse snapped.

"He has a right to voice his opinion in the matter! And it's the fucking truth!" Madende growled. "What's the matter? Afraid you can't stand up to me, so you gotta take a cheap shot?" he taunted.

"Madende, come on!" Jeric yelled.

"Let him fight!" Eclipse yelled.

"No! He will kick your ass in a heartbeat, and you know it!" Adam snapped, shoving Eclipse back.

"Ah, now little Spaz Attack is getting in on this!" Eclipse taunted, glaring at Adam.

"Don't get him going again, damn it!" Abi snapped from behind Shadow.

"I'll tell you the same damn thing I told Aurora. Just because I'm all about fun and games, does not mean I'm not as ruthless as all of you!" Adam growled, his voice lowering again.

His eyes switched back to the silver that they had been before, and Eclipse immediately backed off, leaving Adam alone. But he still wanted to get at Madende one last time. Pulling against Jake, Eclipse pushed against Adam, trying to get to Madende, who had relaxed in Jeric's grip.

"I'm done with this little bastard." Madende said coldly.

Eclipse stopped and looked at him, slightly stunned. Jeric sighed and released his arms, but stayed close. Adam looked at Eclipse, who seemed to back off now that Madende had stated his end, and stepped back. Suddenly, before any of them realized it, Eclipse was laying spread eagle on the ground and Madende was shaking his hand.

"God damn, hard headed son of a bitch! And that's not figuratively speaking either!" he said, looking down at Eclipse.

"Madende!" Jeric yelled, looking from Madende to Eclipse.

"Told you I'd set him straight." Madende grumbled, walking off.

Jeric and the others looked from Madende, down to Eclipse, then back. Madende was still shaking his hand as he walked away, and Shadow could see his body trembling with rage, even from the distance. Madende disappeared into the bushes, behind a tree, and Jeric raised an eyebrow, looking back at Shadow. She shrugged, clueless as to what he was up too, and looked back at the tree. There was a sudden, deep growl, and the tree shook violently, like an earthquake shook the one spot, and several leaves fell to the ground.

"Madende?" Shadow asked, nervously.

Abi peered over Shadow's shoulder towards the trees where Madende had gone. He slowly returned, looking down at his hand, and sighed when he stopped beside the others. Everyone stared at him for a minute, except Eclipse who was out cold. Madende's hand shook and blood slowly dripped off the sides of his hand, from his split knuckles.

"Madende…look at what you did now." Jeric said, taking his hand and looking at it.

"Its fine." Madende said, looking down at his hand.

"Here, let me wrap it up." Jeric said, holding Madende's hand with one of his and using the other to dig out a bandana from his pocket.

"No really. Its…" Madende started, gritting his teeth when Jeric tied the bandana tight around his hand to stop the bleeding. "Ok…" he finished, clenching his teeth.

"Now it is." Jeric said, smirking at him.

Madende smiled at him as Kevin jumped out of the tree beside them, holding Shi. He spotted Eclipse laying on the ground, and looked up at Madende, who's hand was wrapped up.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, stopping beside them.

"Eh…Pretty boy ran his mouth." Jeric said, shrugging.

Kevin shook his head and looked down at Shi.

"She was awake a minute ago, and asking for you, Madende." he said, glancing up at him.

"Really? How is she?" Madende asked, stepping forward and taking Shi.

"Weak, but she'll be ok. Her wound is healing, just keep it from opening and bleeding again." Kevin said.

"And this is coming from a human." Madende teased.

"Hey, I know my shit." Kevin said, smiling.

"Well, thanks for looking out for her for me. But we need to get home. See you around?" Madende asked, as Jake picked Eclipse up and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Sure. I'll pop in for a visit sometime." Kevin said, nodding.

"Bye, Kevin!" Abi cried, running forward and hugging him.

"See you." Kevin said, smiling and hugging her back.

After she let him go, he jumped into a near by tree, and whistled. Soon after, Kevin's band of hunters raced out and disappeared into the trees with him, and were gone. Madende looked back at the others and sighed.

"Lets go home." he said, a small smile playing on his lips, and turned back towards the woods.

Jeric jumped into the trees as they took off, and kept up with the others that ran along the ground, heading back home, with not another care in the world.

**_A/n: problem solved!! bet Eclipse won't mouth him anymore, hehe. anywayz, this story will be coming to an end in ONE more chapter!! one more!! sad to say, but its true! so, stick with me, and read the ending, and well..thats it...review for me!! LaterZ!_**

**_SHOUT OUT!!  
to Abi!! 3_**


	21. Painful Goodbyes and New Sires

_**Chapter 21: Painful Good Byes and New Sire's**_

A week later, everyone was healed and back to normal. Adam was able to turn back into his demon form after he took a shower and washed off the powder that had covered his body in the explosion of the vile. Shi healed perfectly fine, including her arm, which now were just scares from the past. Madende and Jeric had gotten closer over the week, and it was sad to say that Jeric, Sandra and Bryn had to be off again.

Madende and Jeric sat at the waterfalls, looking out over the peaceful lake together. Jeric sighed and looked down, gaining Madende's attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Jeric was silent for a moment then looked up and out over that waterfalls again.

"I…We have to leave." he said quietly, dropping his gaze.

"What? Why?" Madende asked, looking at him sadly.

"Sandra has a lead on the Tomoko Clan. Bryn wants to chase it." Jeric said.

"Oh…" Madende said, looking out.

He had tried to hide the sadness in his voice, but apparently Jeric picked it out easily and looked up at him. He couldn't see his face though, for his hair covered the left side of his face.

"Madende, I wouldn't leave if I didn't have too." he said, almost sounding like he was pleading.

"I know." Madende said, smiling at him.

It was a weak smile, but it was an honest smile. It wasn't a fake one that most give just to make the other feel better. Jeric smiled weakly back, and laid his head on Madende's shoulder, and sighed. Madende lifted his hand that Jeric was leaning against, and gently rubbed the side of his face. Jeric lifted his head and stifled a sad sigh, and looked out at the water.

"I...shouldn't have started seeing you...I knew this would happen...honestly I didn't expect us to get so close..." Jeric said sadness and anger in his voice as he glared at the ground.

"Don't say that. I didn't expect us to get this close either, but we all do what we have too in order to keep alive. I know the feeling." Madende said quietly.

Jeric sighed sadly and looked at Madende. He met his gaze, and sighed as Jeric laid his forehead against his.

"I don't know when I'll be back. Or if I'll make it back." Jeric said quietly, placing and hand on the back of his neck.

"I'll be here if you do, and I'll miss you forever if you don't." Madende replied, his voice slightly shaky.

"Madende, don't cry, please…" Jeric begged, closing his eyes.

"Can't promise anything once your gone." Madende said, sighing.

Jeric shook his head, even though the two were still together. Madende closed his eyes as Jeric gently rubbed the back of his neck. Sighing sadly, Jeric leaned back and looked at Madende, who dropped his gaze instantly. Jeric gently hooked his finger under Madende's chin, and lifted his head. Madende's eyes were closed, but he slowly opened them, as a tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek.

"Don't do that. I'm not worth crying over…" Jeric whispered, gently wiping away the tear with his thumb, and laying his forehead against Madende's.

"Bullshit…" Madende choked, managing a small smile.

"Glad somebody thinks so." Jeric said, smiling.

"Do me a favor, ok?" Madende asked, leaning back.

"What's that?" Jeric asked.

Madende grabbed the choker chain he always wore, and never took off, and pulled it off over his head. Jeric shook his head.

"I couldn't take that…you never take it off." he said.

"I am now, and remember, it's a favor for me." Madende said, slipping the choker over Jeric's head. "I want you to have it for the memories." he said.

"But…" Jeric started.

"No. Take it." Madende said, then gently kissed him.

Jeric returned the kiss, a tiny tear rolling down his cheek. Wrapping his arms around Madende's neck, he hugged him tightly, closing his eyes.

"I'll try to make it back to you." he said quietly.

"I'll always be here, and there's always a room open for all three of you. Never hesitate to come back." Madende replied, hugging Jeric back.

Nodding, Jeric leaned back, and Madende wiped his tear away, as he had done for him.

"We better head back, before Bryn gets pissed." he said quietly.

Jeric nodded again and stood when Madende did, walking side by side back towards the house. As they walked, Jeric's hand slipped into Madende's, their fingers intertwining tightly.

An hour later, they were gone, and Madende sat alone in his room, staring out the window sadly, wishing they would come back already. The radio played softly, a familiar song, that even in the happiest of times, Madende loved. And now it played for him, like a message that he refused to listen to.

_"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out. I'm not afraid to cry, every once in a while. Even though, going on with you gone, still up sets me. There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok, but that's not what gets me…" _

Madende closed his eyes as tears formed in them again, and leaned his head against the window. The song continued on, making the pain worse.

_"What hurts the most, is being so close. And having so much to say, and watching you walk away. And never knowing, what could have been, and not seeing that loving you…is what I was trying to do."_ it played softly.

Shi gently opened the door and walked in, but he didn't care. She slowly walked over to him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, then leaned against her, hugging her tightly.

"I miss him already…" he said.

"I know. But, we have something that will take your mind off things." Shi said softly, laying her head against his.

"Oh?" Madende asked, leaning back and looking at her.

"Yea…Since Drac is dead, the _Children of the Night_ don't have a leader anymore. We need to go down there and help sort things out since we were closer to Sire and Drac than anyone else." Shi replied.

Madende nodded and sighed, laying his head back against her chest. Shi hugged him tightly and laid her head back against his, sighing and looking out the window. Madende slowly sat back, wiping off his face.

"I'll get ready and be down here in a sec." he said quietly.

"Ok." Shi said, and left.

XxXxXxXxXxX

They met Kevin at the entrance to the lair, with a few of the Night HunterZ that had been with him. Madende had hardly said a word, and smiled weakly at him, as they passed. Kevin looked at Shi nervously, then looked around at the others, and realized who was missing. Jeric.

Shi shook her head when he started to ask a question, and followed Madende down into the lair. Abi hugged Kevin, and walked down with him and Jake beside her, while Adam trudged behind them with Shadow and Shade. Eclipse walked with Shi and Madende, and felt awful for him. The group made their way into the main hall, where all the Vampire's had gathered, waiting to greet their new leader. The applauded as the group made their way up to the front of the room, where a small podium stood. Shi stepped up to the podium and cleared her throat nervously, looking out at all the Vampire's staring back.

"Good evening, _Children_." she said loudly.

"Good evening." they all replied at once.

Shi smiled weakly, and looked back at the others, before continuing.

"Due to recent events, you have been left without a Sire to guide you. I am here tonight to inform you of your new leader, as Drac will not be able to do so." Shi said, looking out at all the Vamps.

A Vampire from the front row approached her, holding a piece of paper. Shi took the paper and read the name written across it, and smiled back at Shadow.

"The _Children_ have decided amongst themselves, who they wish to lead them." she said, looking out at them. "Shadow Fox."

Shadow's eyes widened in shock, and Madende smiled at her. Shi turned and smiled at her sister, as Adam and Madende pushed her up to talk. She slowly and reluctantly walked forward, the whole room irrupting in applause. Shadow traded places with her sister, who sat where she had been. Shadow smiled out at them, and sighed.

"Wow…I'm flattered that you want me to lead you now…but…honestly, I'm not the one that you should take." she said, and all the Vamps looked at her sadly. "You deserve someone who can be here all the time, and lead you better than I ever could. Someone who needs your protection better than me or my family."

"Who could need more protection than you?" someone asked, and Shadow smiled.

"Someone who has been there for us Fox's since we can remember. And seeing as you chose me to be leader, I now choose someone new who will not do you wrong in _any_ way, and will be the best leader by far!" she said, turning back to the others.

Everyone stared back at her, stunned, then she smiled.

"Kevin Xavier Wolfbane." she said.

Kevin's jaw dropped. Shadow laughed lightly at him, and the room irrupted again. Shadow walked forward and grabbed his hands as Shade pushed him up to his feet. Leading him back to the podium, Shadow smiled at the others.

"Now…I don't want _any_ remarks made to him about past events! You are to treat him like your Sire, because he is!" she said.

Everyone in the room nodded, and she turned back to Kevin.

"What do you say about becoming a Vampire?" she asked, smirking.

"I say…bring it on." Kevin replied, smiling back.

**_A/n: THE END!! THE FUCKING END!! thats it, all over, all done! i will leave you imagination up to what happens after this, and MAYBE i will come up with either a spin off or a sequal. havent decided yet, but REVIEW FOR ME!! LATERZ!!_**

**_DISCLAIMER!!  
SONG IS WHAT HURTS THE MOST BY RASCAL FLATTS! _**

**_SHOUTOUTS!!  
to ABI!! 3 YA! THANKS FOR STAYING WITH ME!!  
(Bryn, Jeric, Sandra, the Tomoko Clan, Abi, and Jake belong to her!!)_**


End file.
